Teaching the Malfoys
by fairy-colors
Summary: Ginny comes home after 10 years of exile and by fate’s twisted sense of humor finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. She realizes that Draco’s son isn’t the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.
1. Kissing Little Red

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is jude deveraux'. Borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

Chapter One – The Case of the Mistaken Identity

Virginia Weasley climbed into the shiny Rolls-Royce that her new employer had provided for her upon arriving from France after her almost ten years of self-imposed exile. A small groan of appreciation escaped her lips as the plush, leather seats caressed her behind after the highly uncomfortable flight she had endured. She watched as the stiff chauffer hauled numerous traveling bags and suitcases into the trunk of the car with exhaustion.

It was a good thing that her new employer had thought they would be too tired to apparate to his mansion and had a car waiting for them instead.

All she wanted was to get to their final destination, was to get some decent rest after that horrendous plane ride she endured. Talk of work and the actual implementation of her job descriptions would have to wait until she gets a decent shower, at least 10 hours of blissful sleep and a hot meal.

She glanced at her right and saw that she wasn't the only one needing those three basic necessities. Nathaniel James Weasley had fallen asleep once he settled himself next to his mother. Her son had climbed silently into the car without a word escaping his lips; it was obvious that he shared her utmost dislike for flying. With all the gentleness she could muster, she pulled the boy next to her so he could rest his head onto her without disturbing his sleep.

"Mom?" Nathaniel called out sleepily, without bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes, darling?" Ginny answered softly, her fingers curling around the downy brown hair of her ten-year old son absently.

"I'm so tired," he mumbled, shifting his body to be closer to his mother.

"I know darling, me too. We'll be at Mister Townsend's house soon and you'll get some rest there," she answered with a sigh before kissing the crown of Nathaniel's head.

"Will we be safe?" he asked quietly, straining to open his eyes to watch his mother's face.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked, a strain in her face showing that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Nathaniel lifted his head from her shoulders, a deep, old look forming in his face. One that a child, in Ginny's opinion, should never wear. "Mother, I haven't been a child for a long time. You took this job not because you finally missed jolly, old England but because you knew that it's safer now that _he's_ dead."

She closed her eyes and cursed the son of a bitch who placed them into this situation. Nathaniel's father. After getting word that Xander Molineaux, _that bastard_, had died from a horseback riding accident three months ago, a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. He wasn't going to follow them anywhere anymore.

"You're too young to be sarcastic," she said pointedly at her son, pinching his nose much to his annoyance.

"Well, you're much too old to be lying to me," he retorted with a grin. Inwardly, Ginny couldn't help but be stricken by a stabbing feeling at the uncanny resemblance of her beloved son to the cowardly bastard who was his father.

"The mother stands corrected then," she said, rolling her eyes. Ginny nodded slightly, a small smile dawning on her lips at the thought of finally being able to walk down the street without having to worry about anyone threatening her being as well as her son's. "I think we're going to be safe. Not that your uncles, seven of them, god bless them for being so many, under any circumstance let harm come upon us."

"That's good to hear," he finally said, after gauging how much his mother was telling the truth.

_Smart bugger,_ she thought fondly. Ginny watched as his son nodded off to sleep once more before letting her mind wander as she watched the familiar scenery fly by her as the luxury car sped off to an unknown destination.

Ten years ago, right after she graduated from the Hogwarts School of Magic, people who knew her believed that she was planning to continue her studies in France as a student in the Le Parisian l'ecole pour Professeurs to train to be a certified magical instructor. But for the people closest to her, her family, she went to France to save them from the shame of being a soon to be unwed mother.

Molly Weasley didn't want her daughter to flee the country just because she was pregnant, it wasn't going to be a cause of shame for them at all, she said. But Ginny knew better. Back then, Arthur Weasley was about to be appointed the Deputy Minister of Magic and her disgraceful state at that time would hurt her father's chances. She would rather flee the country than have her father passed over for that opportunity just because he had a daughter who was _stupid_ enough to get herself knocked up.

Time and time again, the Weasleys visited Ginny in her small apartment in Paris, near where she worked in the private boarding school where rich French and even international boys were often dumped into by their parents who wouldn't be bothered by raising their children. But never in the past 10 years did she step foot back into Britain for fear of being hunted down by the sick bastard who is the father of her son.

Arthur Weasley was now that Minister of Magic, after more than thirty years of loyal service to the British Magical World. And was she glad that being the family of the Minister had some perks such as getting a job immediately that provided lodging, food and other expenses both for her and her son as a private tutor to a son of a wealthy wizard businessman.

According to the profile given to her, the boy was the same age as her son and Mr. Townsend was divorced, with the latter needing a private tutor for his soon as quickly as possible as a replacement for the last one before he left for a business trip to Germany in a month. This became a good opportunity for Ginny since Nathaniel would still be tutored under her while she teaches the Townsend boy as well.

"Madam, I do believe you had requested that we stop by the pharmacy as soon as I have spotted one," the chauffer said amiably, the car slowing to a stop next to a store-lined road. It was a Friday and streets were bustling with people's comings and goings.

"Yes Williams, thank you. I just need to pick up some toiletries before we arrive at the Townsends," she said to him with a smile as he parked the car on the curb before nudging Nathaniel awake so they could pick up their stuff. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up,"

"Are we there yet?"

"Pharmacy. Our toiletries, remember? Or would you rather use that old, ratty, not to mention _disgusting_ toothbrush you have?" she asked with a cheeky grin at her sleepy son.

"I threw that away two _years_ ago, mom," he said, rolling his eyes before getting out of the car after rubbing his eyes of sleep. He paused and looked around, "Sure doesn't look that much different from Paris," he commented, rounding the curb to get into the store with Ginny.

At 29 years old, Virginia Olivia Weasley was still a sight to be beheld by the people who see her. And it was no different at that moment when not a few heads gave her passing glances which she didn't quite notice. Looks like those taught her a lesson when she gave birth to Nathaniel.

After picking up their toothbrushes, brushes, a new set of make-up for Ginny and some razors as well as shampoo, they paid for them in the counter and walked out of the store. "He's been staring at us for a long while now, mother," Nathaniel muttered irritatedly, keeping his head down to be discreet.

"Who? A girl looking at you? That isn't so bad, isn't it?" she teased.

"'He' mom, a 'he'. Over to the left, he's been giving me looks and I don't like it," he mumbled, stealing a glance. "He's doing it right now," he gritted, truly bothered at the arrogant smirk of the boy.

"You mean the boy next to the ladies?" she asked, a frown coming upon her face. The boy was indeed staring at her with such a familiar look with his light blond hair and arrogant eyes that she had to run through her memory as to who he was or who he reminded her of. Her mind came up blank at the moment.

"You mean _whores_ mom. If you haven't noticed yet, this place isn't very reputable," he said, eying the place. It wasn't only the boy who had been staring at his mom but other men in the area.

"Watch the language Nathan," she snapped. "You shouldn't be referring to them as, as…as whatever you called them because they might not—"

"He's right you know, they _are_ whores," a male voice said behind her. "I didn't think that the ponce here had any iota of intelligence with his high and mighty manners," he added smugly, eyeing a reddening Nathaniel. "Indeed, a true mother's boy."

"Leave my mother out of this," Nathan snarled, looking a lot more than his ten years.

"Who's going to make me, you—" Before the sentence was completed Nathan had threw in a punch at the boy and in less than a few seconds were tumbling on the street in a fist fight.

Ginny looked in horror at the violence she was seeing, with her _son_ in it! "Both of you stop this instant! Nathan! Somebody help me here!" she screamed hysterically as her son and the boy continued on pounding one another. The people around were merely pointing at the scene or were simply ignoring it. She tried getting near the two boys but her arm was met by a swinging elbow making her stagger back.

A pair of strong arms caught her waist and steadied her before coming up to the two boys and breaking them apart. Ginny watched as the man gripped the bully's arm and pushed him away before glaring at Nathan. She rushed to him and hugged him, brushing away dirt from his face, kissing his head.

"Oh my God, what were you thinking?" she screamed at the boy who was still eyeing the bully. "You could have been seriously hurt! What were you thinking!" Her hysterics were becoming uncontrollable as she got a glimpse of the wound on his eyebrow. She was so close into hitting Nathan but was stopped by a mocking voice behind her.

"I do believe your son was merely proving his worth as a man," a deep, silky voice said.

Ginny's head whipped around to see who said those insulting words to her son, ready to do battle if necessary. Her words caught up her throat as she drew in the familiar sight before her, her eyes bulging at the least expected person she would see upon arriving in Britain. Just her luck! "You!"

Draco Malfoy's lean frame blocked the rays of the sun that would be grazing down her face if not for his size. Piercing gray eyes penetrated her gaze with that familiar stomach turning amusement much to her utter dismay. His face would be one of the few faces she would never forget since for six years, she endured his mocking arrogance and spiteful mannerisms. Yet she knew that this was not the only reason, Draco Malfoy owned one of the most heartbreakingly roguish features a man can have with his platinum blond hair tied by a brown leather thong, tendrils escaping the hold and falling over his rakish eyes which was at the moment appreciating the sight before him. He was not someone Ginny Weasley would forget, even after 10 years.

"I was brought up to know that that my name is Draco, Ms. Weasley, not _You_," he said infuriatingly, a condescending smile on his face, his silver-gray eyes dancing in amusement. "I do believe that your son needs to apologize to _my_ son for throwing the first punch," he said, looking at Nathaniel who was glaring back at him. The booy stood behind his father, reaching up to Draco's shoulder's unmistakable 6'2 frame and looking a lot leaner than Draco when he was his age in Hogwarts.

Ginny's jaw dropped at the gall of the man's suggestion. She did not have time to study him aside from his towering height from her own 5'6 frame since insulting him seemed to be a much better option. "I see you haven't changed a bit from that arrogant, self-centered wanker you were when we were in school Malfoy!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who changed," he said, eyeing the boy net to her interestedly before looking at Ginny's frame slowly. "Definitely not the only one who changed," he added with a smirk.

'You really need to go to hell, Malfoy," she snarled at him, her fists balling in anger. "This conversation is _over_."

"Your son, if he _is_ your son, needs to apologize to my son for that punch before you go," he said pointedly, crossing his arms.

"_Your_ son needs to fucking learn his manners but apparently since having _you_ as the father, that is highly unlikely for there hasn't been a man born in this world who is as ungentlemanly, uncouth and disgustingly perverse as you are. You can shove an apology up your ass," she seethed, throwing him a last look of disgust before grabbing Nathan's arm and into the waiting Rolls-Royce.

The last image she had of the twin duo was Draco Malfoy's son grabbing a whiskey bottle from the whores that had been surrounding him initially and took a long swig, not leaving his eyes from her before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before having the ladies next to him laugh at his _funny _antics.

"I pity the boy being raised by the most ill-mannered being in this planet," she raged, taking deep breaths to keep her lungs from exploding from anger. "And you!" she turned to Nathan in anger, "I did not teach you to throw punches at random people!"

"He was insulting you," Nathan answered, glaring back at his mother before a grin came up to his face. "But you have to admit, those were great punches," he said, his smile growing wider.

Ginny's anger melted before gathering her into his arms. "I would have been very proud of you if you weren't being pummeled to death by that boy as well!" she said pinching his arm. "Don't do that again! Now we have to clean you up before we meet Mr. Townsend or he'll think _we're_ uncouth people."

"So who's Draco?" Nathaniel asked casually as his mother wiped alcohol on his open wound, not letting himself hiss with the searing pain he was feeling. "He sure was eyeing you real good mom," he added, seeing his mom's arched eyebrow go higher at the question.

Ginny plucked another cotton ball from their toiletries to wipe the drying blood off his forehead. "We went to Hogwarts along with your Uncle Harry and Ron as well as Aunt 'Mione and he made our lives a living hell by being the worst prat that had ever lived. Let's just say that being a scrawny girl at that time, which I was back then, wasn't so easy with Malfoy and his hulking brainless cohorts roaming the hallways," she said, making a face at what she was remembering.

"He didn't think you were still a scrawny girl back there," he pointed out as Ginny opened a band aid to cover split skin. He remembered the way the man looked at his mom languidly which made him frown. "He was looking at you real good, mom."

"Hmmmm…Well, he can eat his heart now, don't you think? As horrible as seeing Draco Malfoy as soon as we come home from a 10-year exile, we won't be seeing much of him at all," she said, winking at him before ruffling his already mussed up hair.

The car entered a tree-lined road, a far cry from the bustling city street that they were in a couple of minutes ago. It was all-together a different world from the one they left behind. It truly was since Ginny saw the Wizard's Enclave sign before entering the road. This was obviously a wizarding community for the rich families who could afford having the prime land of Britain. The vehicle entered a driveway as soon as tall, imposing black wrought iron gates swung open to let them in. An intricate letter M formed at the top of the curving iron which puzzled Ginny since the family's last name was Townsend. Her thoughts left her upon seeing the main house that they would be staying at.

Quarter of a mile from the gate stood a four storey Victorian style mansion which upon closer inspection when Ginny and Nathan stepped out of the car, had four towers surrounding the house and divided it into four wings. "Holy cow, this place is huge," Nathan whispered, taking in the entire sight with his young eyes. "Look mom, they have horses!" he pointed to the side where a corral was with three beautiful mares prancing about. "Whooaaaaa. Mr. Townsend sure is rich," he commented.

"Good afternoon madam, I'm Broadbent, the butler. Mr. Townsend will see you now," an elderly man said behind her. His eyes were soft but his eyebrows were hooked like a hawk's which gave him a sharp and hard image.

"Oh, oh, yes, that would be lovely," Ginny said with a smile, wishing that they were shown into their rooms first since they were so tired. Nathan secured his hand into hers as they walked into the marble foyer decorated with various antiques and large mirrors. They were shown into what seemed like a barrister's office.

Ginny's image of the rich and powerful wizard tycoon was completely different from the person standing in front of them but remained quiet with her thoughts. He was short and plump with a bald, graying hair and a moustache. His brown eyes were affable enough to be comfortable around him but his somewhat hasty movements unnerved Ginny.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, Nathan," he greeted warmly at the pair before coming from behind his desk, shaking Ginny's hand firmly. "I'm Henry Townsend and I must say, I am very pleased to meet you both. Of course it was lovely to have the minister's highly regarded daughter teach here," he said, nodding his head.

Ginny smiled embarrassedly at the reference he made about her father. "Teaching is my passion sir and it has always been my first interest so I know I will be able to handle your child," she said with a warm smile.

"_My_ child? Whatever do you mean by that Ms. Weasley?" Mr. Townsend asked with a puzzled look at the girl before being interrupted by Nathan who had was by the windows and observing the horses.

"Your home is very lovely," Nathan said, glancing at the already puzzled man who was looking back and forth from Ginny to Nathan.

"I'm afraid both of you are mistaken," Henry said with a chuckle, realizing both their mistakes. "I am not your employer. I simply hired you, Ms. Weasley," he explained mildly to the lady.

"You're not my boss?" Ginny asked bewilderedly, a frown forming on her face. "But you corresponded to me about all of these," she added, looking at Nathan who was staring at her as well for answers.

"Oh don't worry my dear, you're still hired," Henry chuckled. "I'm just not your boss."

"If you're not my employer, then who is?" Ginny asked, eying the amused barrister.

"Your new employer would be Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Both Ginny and Nathan shouted upon hearing the name. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Mr. Townsend, Draco Malfoy _cannot_ be my employer—"

Just then, that familiar deep and mocking voice sauntered into the room. "Unfortunately, I apparently am. You, on the other hand, Virginia Weasley, am not whom I was expecting to teach my son," he said levelly at her. She watched as he walked behind the desk before seating on the leather seat, his lithe frame lounging carelessly as he eyed her carefully, a tilt on his lips told her that he was mocking her, making the temperature of her blood rise once again.

"You!"

"I believe that we have gone through this already Miss Weasley, my name's not _You_," he said amusedly at her almost shaking frame.

"_You're_ not supposed to be my boss," she retorted hotly.

Draco lifted and eyebrow and tapped his fingers on the table, "Who were you expecting? Henry over there?" Henry was situated next to him, a small smile on his face. "He's my head solicitor and he was the only tasked to find my son a tutor and I am assuring you, you're not fit to handle my son as to what happened earlier."

"I am more than capable to handle boys. I am not tasked to be able to fight with boys to get them to behave!" she fired back, glaring at his already irritated gaze.

Draco removed his feet from the desk and stood up. "Miss Weasley, with all due respect for all your _capabilities_ as a teacher as well as your apparent _control_ over children," he said, stressing the words and implying the meaning behind them to what had transpired that afternoon, "I do not think you will be able to tame that uncontrollable son of mine with your dainty words and impeccable manners. What my son needs is a prison warder not someone like you, which is why I am firing you right now." Draco strode out, leaving three speechless people in the room. "Ms. Weasley, you're fired."


	2. Irreversible Verdict

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is Jude Deveraux'. Borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

Chapter Two – The Case of the Sneaky Forger 

"Ginny! Oh my god! Nathaniel, come give me a hug!" Hermionie shrieked upon seeing the two unexpected visitors, her arms wide to receive her godchild. "How have you been? Did you just come from the airport? Why didn't you give us a call!"

"Aumpp Mhiomiee, oii kooooonht biiithhh…,"

"'Mionie, you're suffocating my son," Ginny said wryly, watching the buxom brunette hug her son as if it would disappear any moment.

"Oh! Ohhh, I'm sorry dear! Oops! Got a little excited there," she stuck out her tongue at the boy making him laugh. "Look at you, you sophisticated Parisian lady!" Hermione's glasses slid off her nose as she hugged her sister-in-law. "Come in! Come in, both of you! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Ginny chuckled before putting a shrinking spell on their trunks. They both entered the large house of her brother, Ron, and his wife, her old school friend, Hermione. "It's at least good to know that Nathan and I are welcome somewhere," she muttered, shaking her head with disgust, remembering how shabbily they were treated by Draco Fucking Malfoy.

Hermionie helped them carry their smaller bags into the sitting room before ringing a bell for the housekeeper to bring in some tea. "Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked with a frown. "I know Ron told me that you were taking a teaching job here that's why you came back, plus the fact that that asshole finally cracked his sorry skull—"

"'Mionie!" Ginny exclaimed scandalously.

"Mom, he is an asshole," Nathan affirmed, taking one of the nice pastries on the tray the housekeeper placed on the table. Annabelle ruffled his hair before leaving.

"Nathan, you're not to speak of your father—"

"—like that cause he still is your father no matter how much of a son-of-a-bitch he really is," Nathan finished dutifully, making his mother roll her eyes while Hermione's eyes danced with laughter.

"Speaking of Ron, where is my brother?" Ginny asked, taking the cup of tea Hermionie poured for her.

"In the Ministry with Arthur, something like they needed to make a decent resolution for the wage increase of the goblins in Gringott's," she answered with a shrug. "Callie and Kate are with Fred and Angelina's right now for a tour of their joke shop. Believe me, those two take after the twins, they're making me crazy! I mean, look at Nathan," the boy stopped eating his chocolate pastry at the sound of his name, "he doesn't even have any crumbs on his shirt. Make Callie and Kate do that and my god, all I can say is one word: Bleach."

Nathan grinned at his aunt and resumed eating. "We met an old school friend of yours—ow! Mom!"

Hermionie looked up to Ginny's trapped face, her eyebrow arched with interest. "And this school friend is someone your mom doesn't want to talk about?"

Ginny glared at Nathan who simply smiled at her angelically. "I'm not at liberty to say," he said before retracting what he said when Hermionie started to take away the large plate of pastries away from him. "Wait!"

"That's bribery 'Mionie," Ginny said dryly, glaring at her innocently grinning friend. "It was Michael Corner, if you must know," she answered quickly before Nathan could even say anything.

The brunette frowned. "Michael Corner? That old boy friend of yours at Hogwarts?" She looked at Ginny pointedly, smelling something fishy already. "Would you rather wait for Ron to get here before you tell me who you two ran into?"

"Dwako Malphoy," Nathan answered after taking a giant bite from his hazelnut cake.

"Who!"

Nathan swallowed his cake and answered, "Draco Malfoy, tall guy with blond hair, that's the one."

Ginny eyed her friend's reddening face before she bowed her forehead to her palms, wanting to strangle her son for his tendency to babble. Hermionie, on the other hand stared at her for a long while. "Draco? As in Draconis Casius Malfoy! Ferret boy! "

"In my entire existence, I have only known one person with that abhorrent name, so yeah, that would be him," Ginny mumbled irritatedly. "Can we just wait for Ron to arrive? I think I will need his help on this one. No offense 'Mionie, but my brother is the only barrister I know that is not afraid of anyone, even the devil himself."

"Wait! Backtrack here missy, you're losing me here! Why do you need a lawyer in the first place? And why do I smell something fouler than stink sap hearing the words 'Draco Malfoy' and 'lawyer' in less than three sentences? Plus the fact that the lawyer you're asking for is _your _brother?" Hermionie asked, removing her glasses entirely, her eyes prodding at her sister-in-law's eyes to spill what was going on.

Thankfully, they heard a popping sound at the next room. "'Mionie? I'm home. Where are you?"

"Come over here, I'm in the sitting room," she yelled out loud.

Ronald Weasley's footsteps were light and quick, it didn't take him more than a few seconds to get to the entrance of the door. He came in shuffling papers on his arms. "God, those goblins are demanding way too much! Dad and I are—"

"How is dad?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Ron's head snap up to where the voice came from and a comical look appeared on his face. "Ginny! When did you arrive!" he asked, dropping his papers on the nearest chair and hugging his sister and nephew at the same time. He kissed Ginny's forehead; he grew taller after leaving Hogwarts. He was now a full six feet tall, with his red hair darkening, making it seem brown. Horn-rimmed glasses also framed his dark eyes, making him look even more intelligent than he really was, Ginny mused.

"Just today," she answered shortly, looking at Hermionie who was looking at her pointedly.

"And you didn't tell any one of us?" Ron asked, lifting and eyebrow disapprovingly at his sister.

"If you must know, my supposed employer had a car waiting for me at the airport where I can drop all my things before visiting you guys," she explained. "But as always, things become more fucked up than Harry's brain and here I am now, trying to figure out why the hell things like these happen to me."

"You're babbling, Ginny," Ron said amusedly.

"Thanks for the keen observation, Einstein," she said sarcastically. Nathan was content watching his mother and uncle and aunt talk it out, seeing that it was more interesting that watching television.

"Your sister has something to tell you that somehow include the words Draco Malfoy and lawyer," Hermionie started, ignoring Ginny's death glares towards her way. Nathan nodded his head vigorously, a comical expression on his face.

Ron frowned at the mention of the name but shrugged instead. "You've met Draco when you got here?"

"More like threw barbs at each other!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "Look at what his son did to Nathan," she added, incensed, pointing at the less than visible shiner. Both Hermionie and Ron looked over to Nathan and finally saw the bluish tint of the bruise on his temple.

"You've met Derek! This has to be your _lucky_ day, indeed Virginia Weasley. Two Malfoys for the price of one," Ron said, chuckling and shaking his head at what he was hearing. "That son of Malfoy is one uncontrollable child, believe me. When Dad and I discussed goblin rights with him a week ago, the boy stumbled into the office of his father, pissed drunk."

"Obviously taking over his father," Ginny muttered disgustedly. "And apparently, the job I'm taking, entails that I teach i that /i child!" she blurted out furiously.

"What child!" Hermionie asked with a frown.

"_That_ child!"

"Which child!"

"Draco Fucking Malfoy's child, 'Mionie! _That_ child! And the man had the balls to _fire_ me!"

"Fire _you_!" Hermionie shouted in disbelief. More so, since the knowledge that Ginny was going to teach the Malfoy did not fully sink in before another cannonball was thrown their way.

Ron rubbed his temples, before sitting down next to his wife, who like her husband was getting confused with the situation they were in. "Would you be so kind to start the story from the beginning? Cause from the way you leaped from one thing to another is making me confused. I'm actually hearing that you are…were _employed_ by Draco Malfoy," Ron said, leaning his head back on the head rest of the sofa. "And here I was thinking dealing with goblins was hard, I simply have to wait and deal with my _family._"

Ginny started with her story, with Nathan chipping in parts of the story which Ginny either forgot or chose to forget. She showed the documents which she received from Draco's barrister telling her that she was hired and all the stipulations of her job. All were signed apparently by Draco Malfoy and Henry Townsend.

"I know Henry Townsend. I've dealt with some of his cases before and if this document was signed by Draco and him, this is _irrevocable_ unless both parties agree the contract to be void," Ron started, explaining what he knew of the situation. The person in front of her now was not her brother but a high-powered lawyer in the Wizarding world. It was ironic to know that he chosen that field of profession seeing that his record at law and rule breaking in Hogwarts was legendary, though not as legendary as his older brother's records.

"He fired me saying that I cannot handle his son—"

"Ginny, you _cannot_ handle Derek," Ron interrupted his sister with a matter-of-fact tone. "No one can. Not even Draco himself."

"Draco's an idiot."

"_You're _being an idiot Ginny!"

"Do not underestimate me Ron; I've dealt with boys like him. What I cannot handle is how he punched Nathan," she said irritatedly as Nathan muttered that he too, punched the boy too, harder in fact. He was met with a glare from his mother.

"Look Gin, I love you, you're my favorite sister—"

"_I'm _your only sister, you prat," she shot back.

"Listen and listen good missy, Derek is not like other boys you've taught in that hoity-toity school of yours. I think it was a good choice by Malfoy to have fired you before his son destroys whatever sanity you have left in that brain of yours," Ron said, trying to make his head-strong sister understand.

Hermionie was sitting quietly, rereading all the documents that Ginny brought in with her. "You know what? This is actually a good offer. Eighteen thousand euros per month, you'd be earning an annual six figure with this salary, Gin," Hermionie said suddenly, doing a quick math in her head. "Oh, and he included allowances as well? If we convert this to wizarding gold," she paused for a moment, calculating the amount in her head, her eyes popping at the number that appeared, "Almost a quarter of a million galleons!" Nathan whistled softly at the number.

"Thanks for making this easier for me 'Mionie," Ron remarked sarcastically to his wife.

"You're welcome, dear," she answered back dryly.

He turned towards Ginny, shaking his head with disapproval. "Is this about the money, Ginny?" Ron asked suspiciously at his sister who began to fiddle with her pen. "If it is about the money, which I am one hundred percent sure is all about, you better think again. Cause once more, I am one hundred percent sure that the reason Malfoy is offering that much money to have his monster of a child educated is because _no one else will_. He's a walking hazard, if you must know," Ron said, trying to convince Ginny.

"Ron, I jumped at that offer because it would offer me the independence I need," she said quietly. "The money that I was hoping I will get from that job would have helped me build my own school. I had _no idea_ Draco Malfoy would be my employer and now that I know that he is, I do not want to work for him at all. All I want is to sue the bastard's ass for firing me."

"For firing you!" Ron asked, incredulous at what his sister was saying. "You want a trial simply because Malfoy fired you? Ginny, you'd be wasting money because he's going to win this."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow to his brother before getting the first document that drafted all the agreements which Mr. Townsend draw up. "Look at fifth stipulation," she said, handing him the paper. "It says there that by simply accepting this job, I am to receive, _immediately_, 20000 euro. I was thinking, from what I heard from you, it's because no one would want to take up the job of teaching Derek, so it's another plus for the ones who take the job," she said. "Please take the case Ron, the asshole has to pay me," she pleaded at her brother, remembering the forbidding aura Draco Malfoy had on his face as he fired her as if she was something dispensable.

"Ginny, I don't understand," he answered with a frown. "It's not like before that we have to find means to support ourselves, we have money now so I don't understand why you want to have Malfoy's," he said with a sigh.

"It's not about the money, well, partly, but what about my pride, eh Ron?" she asked, looking at him pointedly. "I had a life in Paris, I loved my life there even though there was a constant threat looming around me and Nathan and I left it because of this job. As abysmal as my job and salary was in Paris, I was comfortable there, I had friends there. Now that I have a chance to make my life better, Draco Malfoy screws it up for me," she said, the pleading note still evident in her voice. She knew that it was also a challenge on her part as an educator to _tame_, per se, Derek Malfoy.

"Let's just say that if I don't get that advance in salary from Malfoy, which we have agreed upon in writing, if I may add, I might as well go back to France because I will not have the means to provide for myself and Nathan. And before both of you interrupt to say that you're going to help me, I don't want to impose myself on anyone. It's about time I stood on my own two feet in England," she said determinedly. "Oh, and if mom and dad find out that you had a chance to help me out here in England, so I may _stay _ here, closer to family, and you didn't help me…Let's just say you'd be in great trouble with mum," she added with a small grin.

"Great, I'm being blackmailed now," Ron muttered, picking up the papers of the contract once more.

"I'm just stating the facts of what mum will do if don't keep me here in England," she said with a shrug. "So are you going to help me?"

"Do I look like a man with a choice?" Ron asked dryly. He paused for a moment, scanning the pages of the contract. "You're in luck, Gin, I know a judge who's going to be sympathetic on your case," he said, his eyes twinkling as he winked at his wife conspiratorially.

Hermionie stopped as she read the amused look her husband was wearing. "You don't mean—" Hermionie started, putting a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing merrily.

"And if you're lucky, this could be a public trial," Ron added, chuckling at the memory that came into mind.

"Public?" Ginny asked undoubtedly with a frown. "I don't want to make a huge deal out of this with people who have no business with my life," she started.

"You don't have much of a choice Gin, he's going to make this as painful and as embarrassing as he could to Draco Malfoy," Hermionie said, not able to contain the amusement in her voice. "Have you ever heard of Judge Harrison Parkinson?"

"He's one of the Supreme Court Judges, right?" Ginny asked, remembering one of their father's friends, a short but imposing bald man in his late sixties. "What can he do for this case?"

Ron leaned forward and said, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"This is getting exciting, like the soaps mum always watches," Nathan piped out, out of the blue. The temporarily forgotten child who seemed to be content munching on the pastries and drinking tea was apparently listening aptly in the adult conversation around him. Ginny's glare shut him up but she was met only by an angelic grin from the boy.

"You've really got a bad memory on you Gin," Ron said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I don't think you'd ever forget Pansy Parkinson, am I correct about that?"

"You might as well say if I had forgotten I had a son," she said, her lips quirking into a smile. A look of realization crept into her face as the pieces fit in her head, "Oh my God! Of course! Draco dumped Pansy two days before they were to get married and if I remember correctly, Pansy is Judge Parkinson's Achilles Heel!" Ginny dissolved into peals of delighted laughter. "And you can get Judge Parkinson to help you out with this?" she asked gaily, her dark eyes dancing at the possibilities she can humiliate the great Draco Malfoy.

"Let's just say that the good judge owes me for keeping nasty newsmen from letting the story spread all over the Wizarding world that her precious daughter had been dumped by Malfoy," he said, supremely satisfied with what he could offer his sister.

Over the years, Draco Malfoy emerged in the Wizarding world as one of the premier businessmen slash philanthropists after his father died, leaving the boy full control over the Malfoy estates. It was then that Draco proved his worth as someone who was not interested in becoming a Death Eater.

He had donated two of his estates in the country to different orphanages, along with the largest mansion in Sussex, which he donated to Dumbledore as a Hogwarts extension for the expansion of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. The Malfoy fortune alone already contributed over twenty percent in the British Wizarding economy. And added to that, he supported and nominated Arthur Weasley's bid to be the Minister of Magic several years back.

"Now Ginny, I think you ought to stay here with me and Ron for the time being that he is preparing for the summons needed for Draco's trial," Hermionie said, standing up.

"That's a lovely idea, 'Mionie," Ginny said gratefully. "When you think this will start?"

"You mean the trial?" Ron interrupted. "Ballpark would be around in three weeks. From what I've been hearing, Judge Parkinson's not handling too many cases right now. But for this one, he'd gladly rise from his deathbed simply to nail Malfoy's ass on his hunting wall."

"That's good news," Ginny breathed out. _Now we'll see who will be laughing soon enough Draco Malfoy._

"When was the last time you've seen your cousins?" Hermionie asked Nathan who was patting his stomach at the moment.

"I haven't seen them since Christmas, I think?" Nathan answered with a smile. He enjoyed the company of his female cousins; the children of his Uncle Ron and aunt Hermionie were his closest cousins._ Too bad they were both girls_, Nathan thought disappointedly. Callie was his age while Kate was two years younger. "When can we see Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly?" he asked Ginny, who in turn looked at Ron and Hermionie.

"They could have been here already if you had _told_ someone earlier that you were coming today," Ron said pointedly at her before standing up. "You can always Floo over to the Burrow," he suggested. "We might as well tell the others what kind of mess you are in. Though I'm warning you Gin, Dad and Mum respect Draco Malfoy now."

"That doesn't mean he's still part of the lowest kind of scum on earth," she said flippantly, walking to the fireplace where Ron was taking the box of floo powder from the mantle.

"We still agree with you on him being 'the lowest kind of scum on earth', we were there with you in Hogwarts. Believe me, even Harry will be on the front row seats of this trial just to see Malfoy's face dragged down to earth but things have definitely changed around here. Mum and dad might not like this idea—"

"They'll like it once they hear that the ferret fired me while his son battered their grandchild," she said succinctly.

"I was _not_ battered, mother," Nathan muttered indignantly.

"Nonetheless, you are sporting a shiner on you face, that's enough for mum to go ballistic and hunt down Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly. Ron rolled his eyes before handing her the floo powder. "In you go Nathan,"

"The Burrow!" Green smoke erupted around the fireplace as Nathan disappeared from the sight. Ginny followed, imagining the comfortable ambiance of her childhood home. It had been way too long since she had stepped in the abnormally built house wherein she spent most of her happy childhood memories in.

Derek Malfoy looked around the pub in Knockturn Alley that he frequented with a completely satisfied look on his face. He could not believe his eyes when he saw Virginia Weasley walk into his neighborhood, at last! He nodded to One-Tooth Bob, as he handed his another pint that he ordered as the ladies chattered excitedly around him.

After Ms. Weasley had walked out of the ensuing fight between her and his father, he completely loved what he saw. Finally, someone who had the brains to actually look at him as if he was a child, not a prisoner fit for Azkaban! He had been _innocently_ rummaging through his father's desk when he came across the applicants for his fifth tutor. The last four tutors who had the guts to take on the Malfoy child ended up packing their bags in less than a month, frustrating the elder Malfoy to no end.

Only one applicant apparently caught Draco's eye, a bulky looking woman named Finnegan Boarman. Upon seeing the picture attached to the form, he blanched at the face he saw; the woman must have weight 300 pounds, her silver hair tied into a severed bun and her eyes were beadier than a rat's. It said on the application form that she was formerly a deputy warden in Azkaban.

That was the last straw for Derek; he had to find _someone_ who would fit his lifestyle. He found the perfect candidate in the résumé of Virginia Olivia Weasley, the daughter of the Minister of Magic who lived in Paris for the past ten years teaching rich-assed boys.

He thought about the perks of having friends at an early age at shady places. He was truly his father's son as he quickly found out the people who could help him hire Ms. Weasley. He imagined the horrified look on her face when he took a swig from one of the beer bottles of the ladies before grinning that afternoon. _She's a winner, alright,_ he mused with a grin. What the innocent Ms. Weasley did not know was that they filled the beer bottles with cold iced-tea.

One-Tooth Bob helped him find the best forger in Knockturn Alley who can do his father's signature as well as Ms. Weasley. For a few galleons for One Tooth Bob and Picket Pete, the forger's troubles, he would experience freedom at the hands of Ms. Weasley. Since it was Mr. Townsend who handled all of his father's affairs, it was an easy task switching correspondences with Ms. Weasley, accepting her for the position while at the same time sending the rejection letter to Ms. Boarman which was initially intended for the rejected applicants, including Ms. Weasley.

The contract that he had Picket Pete done was bullet-proof. There was no way Ms. Weasley will not work for them; she had the brains, Derek was sure of that. She'd sue if something went wrong. And as for his father? Derek grinned mischievously at the thought of his father going berserk when a subpoena arrived at their door.

_Now it would smooth sailing for me from now on. She seems to be a nice lady, if not for her prissy son who thinks he's better than everyone. He can just shove his attitude away from my face,_ he thought with a satisfied grin.


	3. Mistaken Identity

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is Jude Deveraux'. Borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**I am sorely in need of a beta. If you are willing to beta for me, please leave your email address. Thank you.**

Chapter Three – The Case of the Irreversible Verdict 

Ginny surveyed her appearance in front of the large mirrors Hermionie installed in the foyer of their house with a critical eye. Her thick, silky red hair was pulled into a tight bun; one that made her eyes water from all the pulling and tugging the beauty charm did. Ron insisted that she wore conservative clothes to strengthen her image as a capable educator. Donned in a simple white silk shirt, black knee-length skirt and a black flower corsage on her wrist, she looked conservative as well as stylish. A few subtle makeup charms and the effect was striking. Nathan thought that a pair of simple, black-rimmed eyeglasses would add some stern flair which she also added to her outfit.

It had been a long three weeks of waiting, but it was worth it. Perhaps it was because of the knowledge that people around the neighborhood felt the same way about the Malfoys as she did, although not with the same degree. At the first mention of Ginny Weasley, the daughter of the Minister of Magic suing the illustrious Draco Malfoy, tongues started wagging.

Of course, Judge Parkinson would not be left out of the circus that he had boasted he would be directing. It was after all, widely known that the judge had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a very long time. Seeing his precious Pansy wailing and sobbing for weeks after being dumped had sent him into fits of rage, wanting to hunt down Draco Malfoy.

Nathan rounded up the corner with Callie next to him, chattering animatedly about the Quidditch game they had attended the day before. The boy stopped short upon seeing his mother. "Mum, wow," he blinked, coming towards his mother. "You look really nice," he added grinning. "And you wore the glasses!"

"Of course, it adds to the effect, don't you think?" she answered, winking at him. "You two don't look too shabby yourselves," she commented, tugging at her son's tie and smoothing her niece's plaited hair.

Callie rummaged in her pocket for some tissue before she handed it to her aunt. "Here Aunt Gin, blot your lipstick," she said helpfully, thinking that the bright red of the lipstick might lessen the effect of a stern teacher.

"Thank you dear," Ginny said with a smile before blotting her lips carefully. "Where is your mum and dad?"

"Arguing still with Grandma and Grandpa," she answered promptly. "They've been at it for quite a while now in dad's office. Grams was still yelling at dad in the fireplace when Nathan and I left, I suppose they're trying to convince Grandpa to come."

Supporting Ginny against Malfoy was one thing for the elder Weasleys; going to the trial and publicly declaiming Malfoy as an oath offender was another. After all, in their eyes, Malfoy had changed as a person. As the Minister of Magic and his wife, they were obligated to not meddle with the trial seeing that they had enormous influential power on the outcome. As the plaintiff's parents, they were of course, cheering on their brood to defend their family. The matter was simply a delicate one that Molly and Arthur did not want to aggravate further and Ginny understood that though obviously, Ron did not.

Ron and Hermionie popped in front of the trio with the former still looking quite agitated. Hermionie, on the other hand, seemed unaffected by her husband's behavior. "Well, I reckon it will be just the five of us who will be going," Ron said irritatedly, picking up his leather briefcase.

"Yeah, us and the rest of the wizarding world," Hermionie muttered, shaking her head.

The Weasley vs. Malfoy civil trial was the hottest event at the moment and it was quite a shock to them to find out that not a few people wanted to come and watch the spectacle. It wasn't everyday that they get to see such a high profile case with the Minister's daughter, a Deatheater's son and his almost father-in-law slug it out in the courtroom. On top of it all, word had spread quickly as it was going to be covered by The Quibbler, Witch Weekly, Diagon Alley Post and to make it all public, the trial was given permission by Ron Weasley live coverage through all fireplaces around the Wizarding World when WWN Live (Wizarding World News Live) tied up with the Floo Network for the event.

Ron and Hermionie led the group to the fireplace in the living room before handing the two children the green powder. "Now, say it clear, **Tribunal Court, Diagon Alley**, alright? Harry owled me last night and I suppose he's already there with Fred and George. Tell both your Uncle George and Fred to meet us at the entrance of the building, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Callie saluted her mother before she and Nathan sprinkled the green powder and disappeared immediately.

Ron turned to his sister with a serious expression on his eyes, "Gin, are you ready?"

"Of course, the asshole had this coming," she said resolutely. "I just wish it weren't so…so, _public_, you know? It's not even a major case, simply a civil one and no one's going to be jailed or anything…" her voice trailed off. "I know I wanted him to be humiliated and all that but for this to be aired in every fireplace? That's a bit too much don't you think?"

"Blame it on Fred and George to be enterprising wizards," Hermionie said dryly to her sister-in-law. "This is going to be quick, easy but definitely ugly so you better be ready. We've gone through every possible question that Henry Townsend might ask you—"

Ron broke off his wife's sentence with a sigh. "Townsend's not going to be Malfoy's lawyer anymore. I just got word from one of my associates in Diagon Alley that he had him replaced. Vincent Vlashnof replaced Townsend. Listen Gin, I want you to be more careful when answering him, he's a bit sharper than Townsend and I'm afraid that he might exploit your current situation," he said, clearly referring to her being a single mother.

"He isn't afraid to get dirty, well, so are we," Ginny said steely. "It's about time Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine."

Five minutes later, they apparated to the entrance of the Tribunal Court located at the farthest end of Diagon Alley. It wasn't long before they were mobbed by the reporters and cameramen who were hungry to take a winning shot or answers from the plaintiff or her lawyer, who incidentally was her brother making the story the juiciest of the year.

"Miss Weasley! What verdict will Judge Parkinson—!"

"Over here Miss Weasley! One shot!"

"Draco Malfoy changed his lawyer at the last minute Miss Weasley, what do effects do you think—"

"WE HAVE NO COMMENT!" Ron roared above the noise and pushing and shoving the press were doing. Ron, Hermionie, Fred and George shielded their sister from the barrage of flashes of camera as well as the continued questions from the reporters who ignored Ron's words.

"Jesus! This is becoming more like a circus than a trial!" Fred shouted over the onslaught of the reporters.

"What do you expect? We're going to hang Malfoy by the ass in a few hours! _Of course_ the rabid reporters will be here!" Ron yelled back, pushing Ginny and Hermionie up the stairs that lead to the grand entrance of the tribunal court. Upon reaching the entrance, the guards pushed back the mob and let the Weasleys pass.

Hermionie paused and looked at Ginny's appearance giving it one last once over before entering the doors of tribunal court 3, where they were scheduled to appear in less than ten minutes. Judge Parkinson reserved the largest tribunal courtroom in the building already anticipating the people who would wish to view the spectacle he was about to orchestrate.

Among the spectators was Harry Potter, the Weasley siblings including Percy who was quite sore that Ginny did not ask him to represent her, rather picking Ron instead, Luna Lovegood (representing the Quibbler), Colin Creevey (as the premiere court photographer assigned for the trial), Nathan and Callie, and Pansy Parkinson (of course). The courtroom could hold four hundred wizards and witches at one time and it was quite obvious that Judge Parkinson was sadistically pleased that it was jam-packed.

Just as Ginny was about to turn around after sitting down, the double oak doors of the courtroom opened as the defendant was ushered in by his lawyer and three bodyguards. Draco Malfoy.

Ginny met his piercing gaze without wavering as he sat down on the table next to where she and Ron were. He was dressed in a navy double breasted suit, his platinum blond hair, slicked back and tied with a black ribbon. It was only then she noticed the small diamond stud that adorned his left ear. He lifted an eyebrow at her in greeting before he too proceeded to talk to his lawyer. Ginny knew that he was going to fight this case with everything he's got but she wasn't going to back down. Not when she had a lot to lose.

The trial started fifteen minutes later when Ginny found herself seated in the witness stand with Vlashnof firing rapid questions her way. Ron warned her to answer each question calmly and not let her fiery emotions get in the way. But from her point of view, she knew it was going to be a dirty cross examination.

"Miss Weasley, can you tell everyone in this court how many years you taught in the," Vlashnof paused and looked at his folder with interest, "Northampton L'ecole pour Garçons?"

"Two years, not counting the three years included in my extensive training," she said calmly, explicitly stressing the word 'extensive'.

"And would you say that this training," he quoted with his fingers with a condescending smile as if he was talking to a child, "has prepared you for teaching Derek Malfoy, the son of the defendant?"

"I would not have taken the job if I was not ready, Mr. Vlashnof," she answered haughtily in kind. "But Mr. Malfoy apparently had other ideas in his mind regarding education—"

"Mr. Malfoy is not standing on trial for his choice of how he wants his son to be educated," Vincent Vlashnof interrupted abruptly. He faced the audience of the court and spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, everyone is aware of Derek Malfoy's destructive behavior, from his drunkenness to his obvious penchant for fighting; even his father admits to this and simply wishes to educate his son as well as discipline him.

"The boy has been pulled out from _both_ Hogwarts and Durmstrang because of his excessive use of physical brutality as well as disregard for rules regarding usage of magic." He paused dramatically before sweeping his hand to where Ginny was seated, "Look at Ms. Weasley right now and tell me how a woman who is obviously half the size of Derek Malfoy be able to discipline him without hurting herself physically in the process?"

The courtroom obviously saw what the lawyer was pointing out and began to murmur until Judge Parkinson pounded his gravel for them to settle down.

"With all due respect Mr. Vlashnof, I am more than qualified to teach and discipline a child as seeing I am a mother and I am quite proud to say that I have raised my son as required by society's standards," Ginny said, gritting her teeth to prevent her tongue from lashing out at the lawyer for insulting her capabilities. From the corner of her eye, she could see Draco Malfoy silently lounging in his seat, clearly enjoying the show he was watching.

"And this boy, Nathaniel Weasley, would be the son you bore out of _wedlock_?"

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR!" Ron shouted from the table in anger, his hands slamming onto the table. "My client's private life is not on trial!"

"Your honor, I have a point in making that statement," Vlashnof said softly, but with his eyebrow dangerously lifted towards Ron's direction, obviously trying to intimidate him. It fell on infertile grounds since Ron was harder to intimidate now that he was in lawyer mode.

"Objection denied Mr. Weasley. Make your point, Mr. Vlashnof. And quickly, if you please," Judge Parkinson said roughly at the lawyer.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, the son you are referring to Ms. Weasley, is he not borne out of wedlock?" he asked Ginny who was having a hard time keeping her anger in check.

Ginny glanced at her son who had his hand grasped by Harry; Nathan looked pale from where Ginny was but sent her a small smile. She turned to the offending lawyer and said, "Yes, he was borne out of wedlock, but it doesn't change the fact that—"

But Vlashnof did not let her continue as he turned his back away from her and faced the judge, "Your honor, Ms. Weasley here is an unwed mother. Can someone now tell me how can one, such as Ms. Virginia Weasley, who boasts of such high moral standards and intellect can be a good role model to her students when she, herself subjected herself to such _stupidity_?"

Ron reacted to the rhetorical question with such vehemence, "OBJECTION!"

"On what grounds, Mr. Weasley?" Judge Parkinson asked, glaring at the other lawyer.

"Irrelevant questions!" he answered angrily. "My clients morals is not standing on trial today, it is the contract that the defendant over there has violated that we are here. My client has explicitly expressed over and over that she is no longer interested in educating Derek Malfoy from the beginning. She simply wishes that the contract that he pays her the amount that they had agreed upon when she arrives here in England be fulfilled, nothing more!"

Judge Parkinson nodded before turning to Vlashnof, "Stick to the relevant questions Mr. Vlashnof, if you please."

"It's alright your honor, I have no further questions," he said with a slight grin. He had already proven his point and knew that it had damaged their train of thinking. His last questions had clearly taken effect with the spectators. How can she be of moral example if she herself was not?

Draco Malfoy stood witness after Ginny and it was now Ron's turn to grill the offending man who did not have an ounce of decency in his body to be even ashamed of what he did by kicking out Ginny into the streets. He was met by an already incensed Ron Weasley, who was no doubt sadistically happy to nail Malfoy's ass after so many years.

"Draco, do you mind if I call you Draco, Mr. Malfoy?" Ron asked quizzically, pretending to be lost.

Draco lifted his eyebrow in response, "Of course not. Sure as hell is better than being called Ferret." Soft chuckles came from the audience as Ron smirked at this old reference to their nemesis.

"So Draco, would you say that your son is large? Around almost as tall as you are?"

Draco frowned before nodding. "I would say a few inches shorter than me."

"And perhaps as heavy as you are? How heavy are you Draco? Would you say around 200 pounds, give or take a few pounds?"

He grinned slowly and glanced at the ladies who were in the audience, his hooded eyes piercing before resting his gaze at Ginny who was looking at him stonily. "Well, I cannot be too sure you know. But you can ask the ladies, they know more about my size than I do," he said roguishly, the implications of his words clear as daylight as the ladies' tinkling laughter drifted throughout the room.

He winked at Ginny.

She wanted to barf.

Ron rolled his eyes in disgust. "Draco, can you tell us how many tutors your son has had for the past year?" _Four._

"Four."

"I see. And is it correct to say that these four tutors quit within the first month of being indentured to you?" Ron asked with a small grin. Draco knew better than to underestimate the youngest male Weasley brother now. It took one person such as Draco, to know that under that smile, was a feral grin ready to go for the jugular vein of his prey. But he, a _Malfoy, _would be damned if he became a _Weasley's_ prey.

"Yes, the first two quit within two weeks, the third one quit on the end of his first day and the last tutor was by far, the one with the toughest nerves. She lasted three and a half weeks," Draco answered smoothly.

"These so-called tutors are trained in the muggle arts such as karate-do, judo and," Ron paused, his eyebrows shooting up as he browsed the file, "_Malaysian boxing_?"

"Yes."

"And I presume this is to ensure control for the young Malfoy?"

"Of course. Not only that, these tutors are screened to be physically able to control and _subdue_ my son whenever necessary," Draco intoned matter-of-factly to the lawyer. "This also means that they are larger than my son."

Ron simply nodded as if it was a common occurrence to have such tutors to teach one's child. "Are you aware of the contract you and Ms. Weasley both signed indicating that she will be employed by you for the next few years?"

"I am aware of a contract signed by myself and Ms. Finnegan Boarman, an ex-deputy warden of Azkaban," Draco answered clearly. "I have qualifications for hiring tutors and one of them is to be physically able, which Ms. Weasley is obviously not."

"Perhaps you might have wanted to consider Ms. Weasley's services seeing that she is qualified for educating your son and may be a breath of fresh air from all the previous controlling tutors you have hired since she has other techniques as to disciplining her students?" Ron asked simply.

"I hardly think that Derek will be enamored by being rewarded treats such as trips to the park or a lolly if he behaves," Draco answered sarcastically. "I believe that everyone here knows my son's penchant liking for alcoholic drinks. And seeing that Ms. Weasley is a _proper_ teacher," he paused, making sure that the moral barb thrown a while ago was not yet forgotten, "she would not give him alcoholic rewards for his behavior. As a matter of fact, as young as he is right now, everyone knows he frequents whorehouses!"

"Like father like son," Ginny muttered loud enough for him to hear.

But before he could react to that statement, a sheaf of papers was placed in front of Draco. Ron placed a magnifying charm on the papers for everyone to see. "Is it or is it not your signature signed on this contract stating that you hired Ms. Weasley?"

"I did not sign—"

"Can you confirm that that is your signature next to your head solicitor, Henry Townsend's as well as Ms. Virginia Weasley's own below it dated November 21st?" Ron interrupted loudly, pointing at the heavy-handed and sharp signature on the magnified paper. To anyone who had business dealings with Draco Malfoy in that room, it was clear that it was his own.

"Yes,"

"Yes, it is your signature?"

"Yes, it is my signature," Draco gritted out.

Ron faced the audience and said loudly, "It is clear to everyone in this room that this signature is indeed Mr. Draco Malfoy's own."

"No, it isn't," a loud, distinctly arrogant and taunting voice cut out from behind the audience.

Everyone whipped their heads to where the voice came from and a collective gasp came out. Derek Malfoy swaggered down the aisle with a burgeoning grin on his already handsome yet juvenile face.

"What do you mean it isn't your father's signature, young man?" Judge Parkinson asked, his eyes narrowed at the boy.

Derek shrugged, "Just as I have said, it's _not_ his signature."

"Well, whose is it then?" the judge barked out.

"Picket Pete's, the forger," he answered proudly. "No way I am I going to be tutored by a bull of a woman," he snorted in disgust.

"I'm going to tan you," Draco growled from the witness stand, already half standing from his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, get back to your seat immediately. I would appreciate if you attend to your domestic matters out of my courthouse," Judge Parkinson snapped. He turned his attentions back to the younger Malfoy, "Are you saying that you tampered with your father and Ms. Weasley's mail?"

"Yes, sir!" Derek answered with a grin, nodding vigorously as if he was expecting to be congratulated for what he did.

Judge Parkinson closed his eyes in frustration at the situation he was in. There was only one thing he can do to remedy the situation. "Alright everyone settle down. It appears to me that I have been dragged into this sham of a trial caused by the defendant's son," he paused with a grim expression on his face. "Will the two parties then please rise?"

"Since Ms. Weasley was dragged into this mess unwillingly, I have decided that Ms. Weasley will be given the job she was offered by the defendant as was initially agreed upon in the contract. Seeing that it was the fault of the defendant's son why this mess was even created, the plaintiff will be paid in full, the initial amount that was agreed upon when she starts working. Case dismissed," Judge Parkinson started to stand up when Ginny's voice stopped him.

"Absolutely not!" Draco shouted from his table.

"Sit down Malfoy!" Judge Parkinson roared, glaring at the younger man.

"Your honor, I have absolutely no desire to work for Malfoy anymore after all the emotional trauma he has caused me," Ginny cried out in frustration. "All I want is for him to pay me the initial amount we had agreed upon—"

"What you and _my son_ agreed upon," Draco interrupted irately.

"—when I got here!" Ginny shouted at the same time.

"Ms. Weasley, either you take the job that was offered to you or you won't get paid at all. I do believe that this situation is as _horrid_ for you as it is for Mr. Malfoy. That is my final verdict and it is your choice to accept it or not," the shrewd, old man said with a finality before disapparating from the room.

"I'm sorry Gin," Ron said with a sigh, sitting next to her. "You can stay for a month and get your salary as well as the initial amount, that's how it works. You're a tough girl, surely you can grit it, right? And besides you can always hex Malfoy into oblivion if he gets nasty," he said, trying to lighten his sister's mood.

Her glassy brown eyes turned to him in shock. "I have to work with _him_ for an entire month. I assure you, there won't be enough bones from either one of us to constitute for an entire body!"

Minutes later, it finally sank in her that she would have to work for Draco Malfoy. "Oh Merlin and Agrippa," Ginny whispered, sitting back slowly on her chair in shock.

OOOOOOOO

Ginny marched up the stairs leading to Draco's study with a determined look on her face. She just had to suck it in and bear the next month, there was no way in hell that she was going to be able to stomach being in the same house as he was in. Before she could knock on the door, it swung open and revealed the face she was about to _smash_.

"Well, well, well, look who learned some manners," Draco said coolly, opening the door wider for her to enter. "Weasley finally learned how to knock."

Ginny noted that he had changed from his suit to a more casual black cashmere turtleneck and khaki pants which she grudgingly had to admit to herself looked divine on the Almighty Ferret.

"Funny you should mention manners, Mal-ferret," she started heatedly, marching inside the room, "because if you actually learned some yourself, your son wouldn't need a tutor resembling a hippogriff!"

"And that hippogriff would be _you_?"

"Maybe I should ask a hippogriff to do a Buckbeak special on your ass to teach you a lesson," Ginny growled in irritation at her employer.

Draco rounded behind his study and sat down, placing his legs on top of the desk. "Look Weaslette, in a month you'll be running out of this place and I'll have the last laugh because you can't handle my son."

Ginny placed her hands on top of his desk before facing him with a steely expression, "I can handle your son, and I don't think I'll be apparating back to anywhere after a month thankyouverymuch."

He stood up and braced his body with his hands as well before placing his lips close to her ear and drawling out, "Care to place a wager on that Weasley?"

To his surprise, she tilted her head and looked directly into his eyes with no sliver of fear, her lips close to his with a curled smile. "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy," she answered insolently, a challenging note in her voice.

"I never thought you would be, you grew up nicely. A brave Gryff and all that," Draco replied, a playful smirk on his lips. "Care to accept my bet?"

Ginny did not hesitate to prove the arrogant man wrong. "One month," she said quickly, "If I get him to behave, study his lessons and be a proper gentleman in one month, you're paying me double my salary."

"I'll triple it. And if you lose?" he asked softly, their noses almost touching. Neither party wished to back down, neither one had the reason to. Ginny wasn't afraid of him anymore, there were more things in life that she was afraid of and the flirtatious man in front of her was the least of her worries.

"Who says I'm going to lose?" she countered pursing her lips challenging him. She saw his eyes dip to her lips and she smiled. "_You're_ about to lose Malfoy."

"Interesting Weasley, you grew some balls. Tell me, is that a direct influence from your six brothers?" Draco asked slowly, grazing his lips on her earlobe, surprised that it didn't illicit the reaction he hope she'd have. The only reaction he got was a lazy, half-curious stare from the red-haired witch.

"I've got larger balls than you Malfoy," she answered back calmly.

"Prove it. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he said languidly.

"Crude Malfoy, really crude."

"I left a small, quivering Weasley in Hogwarts, I see no trace of her right now," he chuckled softly to her ear.

"Good thing one of us actually grew up," she shot back, looking at him squarely. "Shake on it Malfoy," she demanded, her hand outstretched.

"How about we kiss on it?"

"How about I crush your tiny balls instead?"

"You don't have the guts Weasley," he said amusedly before he shook her hand. "You've got one month Weasley and if you lose, you have sleep with me."

Ginny tried to grab her hand back from his grip to no avail. Instead, he tried to reel her in back to face him. "You're a fucking pig Malfoy," she spat disgustedly at his proposition, itching to scratch his eyes out as well. Flirting with the enemy was one thing, sleeping around was another.

"Oh come on Weasley, we're not teenagers anymore. No need to be embarrassed, it's a simple quick tumble on the hay, nothing more," Draco said with a half-smirk, his warm breath tickling Ginny's ear as her breath heaved heavily from anger and irritation.

"Unlike you, some people actually have high morals that chose not to sleep around like common whores!"

He simply shrugged at the insult. "We've got a deal sweetheart," he said with a wicked grin before releasing her hand abruptly. "I'll be gone for three weeks—"

"You're leaving me alone here!"

"Why? You'll miss me?"

"Like multiple root canals."

He lifted his eyebrow amusedly at her before continuing, "I'll be going to Italy for a business conference in a while and will be back in time to see your _progress _with my son."

"I'll clean you out of your money before you even get home," Ginny retorted.

"Think of it this way Weasley, it's been a fantasy of mine to fuck a teacher—"

"So that's why you were Snape's favorite," Ginny snapped, revolted by the mental image her words gave her.

"No, that would be Potter."

Ginny's hands were itching to grab her wand and yell the killing curse out to the hateful man in front of her. The mere control that was taking her not to (she didn't think it would be great for her parents to know she was hauled off to Azkaban) kill Malfoy was making her arms jelly from the exertion. She watched as he fished for a pen from his drawer before signing something on the table.

"As much as this revolts me to ask you, I would like to know where your rooms are located," she asked primly.

"And this pertains to the matter that you already cannot keep your hands of me?" he asked with a cheeky grin which was met with a withering glare from the woman.

"I am asking so Nathan and I can find a room as far away from yours as humanly possible," she said, enunciating every word. "I would also like to request the largest enchanted steel lock in the house," she added with a glare.

"Did it ever occur to you that I can just apparate into the room?"

"Not after I ask Fred and George to put multiple security alarm systems that will electrocute you if you even come ten feet from my door," she answered snidely at her employer.

Draco merely smirked before answering that he stayed in the East Wing, "Well, I have my own private suite while my son stays three doors down, also in the East Wing. Don't worry Weaslette, I shan't bother you, at all until I win this bet."

"In your dreams Ferret Face,"

"As much as I loved verbally sparring with you Weaslette, I fear that I might be late for a previous engagement if I do not go immediately. Don't miss me too much, alright?"

"Like I'd miss a scum like you," she said furiously, clenching her fists.

"Sticks and stones, my dear," he said dismissively. "Here's your initial salary for accepting the job, thanks for my good for nothing son—"

Ginny looked at the check and frowned. "Ten thousand pounds. That's only _half_ of what we agreed—"

"What you and my _son_ agreed upon," he corrected her. "I'll hand you the other half when I get home from my trip."

"What if I just took the money and disappear?" Ginny asked pointedly, a grin playing on her lips.

"Then you just lost in our bet," he answered, a grin forming on his face as he gave her a thorough once over as Ginny grimaced, a shudder traveling down her slender frame. "Believe me Weasley, nothing stands between me and a good fuck."

"Merlin, it's not your son who needs a psychiatrist, you do," she minced out wrathfully at the seemingly unaffected blond in front of her.

Draco stopped fixing his papers and faced the irate redhead in front of him with a half-exasperated, half-irritated look on his face, "Look Weasley, I really don't need your incessant chatter right now. Just don't cause too much irreparable damage before I get back and I might just let you off the hook from our bet, alright?"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child Malfoy!"

"Oh stuff it Weasley, bugger off," Draco rolled his eyes before disapparating, leaving all insults hanging from Ginny's lips.

With so much pent up frustrations in her body at the moment, she let out a loud growl from her lips wishing for something to kick violently. _So much for ladylike actions! Malfoy can just rot and die, that no good sonofabitch!_ Ginny stalked out of the room, taking pleasure from the weak cracking of the door she had slammed shut.


	4. Sneaky Forger

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is Jude Deveraux'. Borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**I am sorely in need of a beta (subject to a screening). **

**If you are willing to beta for me, please leave your email address. Thank you.**

**AN:** Thanks to two of my readers who detected my age errors, I would like to clarify the character's ages (I already tweaked the errors). Ginny would be 29, Draco would be 30. Nathan's 11, Derek's 12.

I would love it if you guys would review…Pretty please? 

Special Thanks to **Sonia** who has volunteered to be my test audience for this chapter. Thanks dear. 

As you all guys probably know by now, **POPE JOHN PAUL II** died at 9:37pm Vatican time. I've always looked at him like this great papa bear and it's just sad that he died.  Please join all the Roman Catholics in world who are praying for him. You shall be missed, great popey beddy tear. 

**Chapter Four – The Case of the Starving Malfoy**

"Mum, you _have_ to give up," Nathan pointed out exasperatedly to his mum after she muttered 'Reparo' angrily through her teeth for the tenth time that day after seeing yet another broken priceless antique vase undoubtedly broken by the younger Malfoy to incense Ginny.

And she wanted to give up. _Who wouldn't _want_ to give up given this kind of job!_ Ginny thought, inwardly seething. From the horses turning pink and green every minute to the burping mirrors all throughout the hallways to the ancient portraits of dozens of Malfoy ancestors down the stairs that kept on winking and saying, 'Hey momma!', she was right about to lose her mind any minute.

She knew Derek was behind all of these and yet the child had the gall to act all innocent around her. _Ohhhhh…he can be quite charming, that little brat!_ But the couple of house elves told her not to take it personally. Derek does it all the time for the hell of it.

Two weeks had passed since she took upon the job as Derek Malfoy's tutor and as much as she hated to admit defeat, she might just have to. But the mere thought of Mal-Ferret touching her in any way sent her into another wave of vigor. There was no way she was giving up, not until there was remaining breath in her body.

"I mean, look at his room, it's as if you hadn't cleaned it yesterday at all!" Nathan cried out, wrinkling his nose as they both entered Derek's room. The drapes seemed to be filthier than the carpet, while all of his dirty clothes from the day before were strewn about the room as well as his pillow haphazardly thrown carelessly as they tangled with the sheets. "Ugh, what is that smell? I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dead rat here somewhere," the younger boy added disgustedly. "A simple scourgify spell would have taken care of all these, can't he _at least_ do that!"

Ginny glanced at his son with a reproving glare, "He would if he _knew_ how to. From what I've been seeing, the boy can be actually be thought of as a squib because of his inability to do magic." She muttered several scourgify spells around the room to straighten up the mess before sitting down on the edge of the bed, the large black standard Malfoy goose-down comforter covering the once messy furniture.

"What do you mean he doesn't _know_ how to do magic?" Nathan asked disbelievingly. Even that thought did not cross his mind!

"He's been expelled from both Durmstrang _and_ Hogwarts on his _first_ year and from then on, he hasn't been able to o to school. What do you think he's going to learn from all the whores he hangs out with?" she asked, a distaste forming on her mouth as she remembered the less than savory choice of company the younger Malfoy chose. "Listen to me honey," she started as Nathan sat on the trunk opposite the bed, "Derek, well, I feel sorry for the boy," she sighed tiredly.

"Sorry! Bullocks! You're sorry for the prat who takes after his father? Uncle Ron and Harry supplied me with enough terrorism stories you had when you were in Hogwarts to last me a lifetime! He called Aunt 'Mionie a mud—"

"Hold it right there!"

"I wasn't going to say it," he muttered before continuing. "All I'm saying is that I don't think anyone needs to be sorry for that git, is all!" he grumbled incredulously at his mother's proclamation.

"As far as I'm concerned, not having a mother to look after him and a father who might as well be someone who is simply there to tolerate you, does not exactly count for a bright upbringing for Derek," Ginny started carefully. "He doesn't have _parents_; Malfoy certainly does not count as one so I think I really can't blame him for being the way he is."

"Well I don't have a father and I didn't turn out to be a frequent visitor in the whorehouses!" Nathan interjected, rolling his eyes.

Ginny's motherly instincts reached out to her scowling son, "You have me and _I love you_. That's enough, right?"

"I guess," Nathan said, shuffling his feet.

"Don't worry dear, Derek will come around," _I hope,_ Ginny said weakly, standing up from the bed. "Come, let's see what we can cook up for dinner."

The Malfoy Manor was really huge and if one did not know the exact location of the place, it was nearly impossible to get to one's destination. It took the two of them to discover where the kitchen was, which the Manor had two of. With the elder Malfoy out of the picture, it was quite easy for Ginny to run the show around the house, taking charge of the meals the staff ate as well as cleaning the house.

The past two weeks weren't as bad as she thought it would be, if only Derek put into his head that his classes starts at eight in the morning. The child chose to wake up within the hours of ten and eleven much to Ginny's dismay. But she noticed that once Derek sees the effort Nathan placed on his studies, the boy actually tries to better her son in every aspect of every subject.

_It's a start, I guess. It _is _better than nothing,_ she mused, as she and Nathan walked into the kitchen. "How does seared lemon sea bass with slivered almonds for dinner sound to you?" she asked, surveying the cold box in the kitchen. It was much like the muggle refrigerator Hermionie had told her before but the cold box wasn't being run by the electricity her friend talked about.

"Hmmm, that's fine," Nathan answered, flipping the history book he was perusing for the day. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that his mother was a teacher, but at least he got used to it. "Say, Mr. Malfoy's arriving next Tuesday; think he's going to be mad?"

"Mad about what?" Ginny asked, keeping her voice neutral, not wanting to think of the wager they placed. She was hoping that Malfoy was kidding around when he placed that wager but in the pit of her stomach, she knew that Malfoy was going to be a Malfoy which meant that he was going to be a pig. No way in hell that she was going to let him touch her!

"Derek's not actually learning his lessons, is he?" he asked casually.

Ginny scowled at that fact as she removed the fillet of fish from the box. "Between the two of us Nate, I really hope I get to Derek before Malfoy comes home. I just wish I knew _how_," she said, frustration marring her pale face.

"You can always starve him," Nathan said nonchalantly as he bit into the apple he shined on his shirt a few seconds ago. "He seems to have taken quite a liking to your cooking."

"_Anyone_ who has actually tasted Manuel's cooking would love what I cook," she said wryly, remembering the Malfoys' gardener who doubled as a chef before Ginny took charge of the kitchen.

"Good point," Nathan agreed, wrinkling his nose at the two-inch thick steaks Manuel loved to fry in a mother lode of grease before serving it to anyone who had a stomach made of steel.

"I actually caught him come home from Merlin knows where two nights, technically _morning,_ at three am! I mean, what kind of parent would let his own child, _a twelve year_ old child, wander around the streets at that time!"

"A parent named Draco Malfoy?"

"Don't get smart with me," Ginny snapped, her patience wearing thin as she remembered the incident after catching a drunk Derek Malfoy weave his way through the Manor drunkenly to his room. He would have smashed his head down the stairs if she didn't cast a levitation spell on him on the last minute before disposing of him in his room.

"Your Uncle Fred sent me this ridiculously expensive muggle security alarm and tracking system yesterday, which I'm hoping would help keep Derek safe. Fred told me once he steps out of the perimeter of the estate, the system will trigger a silent alarm and would start tracking his whereabouts," she explained, burying her head in the cupboard to get some almonds.

"How much did this cost you?" Nathan asked, taking another large bite from the apple, watching his mom move about in the kitchen in auto-pilot mode.

"Me? Not a single sickle," she grinned back at him.

"Okay, how much did it cost Malfoy then?" he inquired, raising a delicate eyebrow up at his mother, a smile playing on his lips.

"Ninety seven hundred galleons, sixteen sickles and nine knuts and worth every penny of it," Ginny declared proudly with a grin. "I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he gets the bill."

"And you tell me I take up after my good for nothing father when _I_ do something wicked," Nathan grumbled before having his head mussed by his mom's fingers in affection when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh Merlin and Agrippa! Nathan, you're a _genius!_—"

"As you've told me a couple of million of times," he said with a cocky grin.

"Don't do that, you look like your father," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I got it. You gave me the best idea!" Ginny's brown eyes sparkled in mischief as her mind formulated a plan that would coerce the younger Malfoy into behaving. "Go to his room right now and grab his sheets and all the clothes you can get and drag it all over the corral—"

Nathan froze on his seat, not comprehending what his mother was saying. "What?"

"Do it now! Just grab all of his sheets and his clothes and tell Ulich to drag it around the corral; make sure its full of horse manure when you do it," she said commandingly to her son who was staring at her with wide-eyes. She gave him a light shove before he ran out of the kitchen to follow his mother's less than coherent directions.

Ginny grinned deviously at the plan she had, her eyes dancing at the inevitable downfall of the hardheaded child. Derek Malfoy will have to do everything using her terms. It was about time she and Nathan played hardball with the incorrigible child that had the misfortune of being Draco Malfoy's son.

OOOOOOOO

Derek whistled softly as he sauntered into the dark hallways of the manor and into the softly illuminated kitchen to eat dinner. It was nearing midnight when he came back from one of his Knockturn adventures with his friends. The day started when he woke up close to one in the afternoon, deciding to forgo another one of Ms. Weasley's lessons.

They weren't boring, he decided with a mental shrug. They simply weren't his cup of tea, especially since her high and mighty son chose to be such an annoying prick and look down on him at his lack of knowledge in magic. It was easy to simply skip his classes and do away with not learning any. Why should he? His father was Draco Malfoy and there was enough money to go around, besides, what's the use of house elves if they weren't going to clean up after him?

He thanked all the was high and holy in the wizarding world that Judge Parkinson chose to hand down the verdict that Ms. Virginia Weasley would have to stay in their home for a month instead of simply letting her be paid and off on her way. His choice was a good one. Not only he enjoyed unlimited freedom in the hands of the beauteous teacher, he also enjoyed having clean and soft sheets as well as gourmet foods when he came home.

He had to grudgingly admit that being a Malfoy didn't have much perks. His father did not trust too many people and that included hiring even a cook which was why they had to endure Manuel's less than savory cooking methods, his steaks taking a Bowie knife to actually cut. As for the house elves, there weren't many. Only two came to the Malfoy Manor from the old one and Draco did not require them to cook since Manuel had it covered.

But now, he enjoyed the flavorful and delicious meals that Miss Weasley conjured in their kitchen as if it was manna from the heavens. They would dine on roasted rosemary and orange lamb chops, tenderloin steaks with truffle sauce and baby vegetables, stews that seemed to be cooked for days on end, the meat literally melting in his mouth.

But his favorites were the heavenly desserts she painstakingly made as if they were works of art. Chocolate cakes and brownies as well as sherbets depending on the weather. Pastries so flaky and crumbly paired with luscious fruits and vanilla cream that made him weep with ecstasy.

It didn't matter to him anymore that he had to emulate every single prissy movement that Nathan made when picking up a certain fork or knife to eat at mealtimes. It seemed to him that it was almost too sinful and sacrilegious if he were to treat the food with anything less than respect and reverence. He watched every movement the boy made, picking up the right wine glass as well as the right knife to butter his soft, crusty and yet dense dinner rolls.

_What scrumptious creation did the lovely Miss Ginny create for us tonight? I wonder if there's enough dessert for me,_ he thought with a slight smile as he looked around the kitchen for telltale signs of the usually prepared leftovers Ginny Weasley left for him if he did not appear in the dinner table at eight in the evening. _That's odd,_ he thought with a frown, seeing no plate of food on top of the island table. _Must have left it in the cold box, perhaps,_ he mused, opening the box.

Much to his consternation, he was simply met by condiments and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He was much too troubled by the fact that the good Miss Weasley actually forgot to leave some food for him that night. _Surely, it has be some kind of a mistake,_ he thought worriedly.

"Pinkie?" he called out loudly for the house elf to hear.

A soft pop appeared when the female house elf came to sight. "Yes, Master Derek?"

"Did Miss Weasley leave some food she cooked for tonight for me? I cannot seem to find it," he said, putting his hands on his waist, continuing to scan the kitchen for the food he must had missed somehow in the kitchen.

"Beggin' your pardon Master Derek, but Miss Weasley did not leave any dinner for the young master saying that if you wished to eat dinner, you must take it at the time she requests you to eat," Pinkie answered, a frightened note in her voice as she delivered the message. She had no desire to displease the young master.

Shocked at the message he had just received, he thanked the house elf and proceeded to leave the kitchen in a daze. He reached the door of his room in the east wing and had considered twice to knock on his tutor's room to rudely ask her to prepare him something edible to eat. But he remembered her titanic temper that he learned she had and quickly reconsidered.

Morosely, he opened the knob of his door, ready to plop down onto his clean sheets and sleep. Maybe tomorrow Miss Weasley would take pity on him and let him eat her delicious breakfast fare. Much to his horror, the unmistakable smell of horse manure filled his nostrils as he approached his canopied bed. _Oh Merlin, she did _not_ do this,_ he thought dismally.

With slouched shoulders, he gave his room one last once over before letting out a defeated sigh. Derek Malfoy walked out of his putrid-smelling room and trudged his way to the west wing where Ginny Weasley's room was. He had to admit defeat and accept that the red-haired witch living with them was running the house. He didn't even know how she was able to wrap him around her tiny finger. Oh the horror of what it would do to his reputation!

He realized dejectedly that if he wanted clean sheets as well as good food, he'd have to earn it. Ginny made quite sure of that message. It was loud and clear as a Howler. Grabbing a tuft throw pillow, he lied down on the entrance his tutor's bedroom and gave off an amused, sleepy smile. He didn't think she'd have the guts to turn him away. _You're a smart one, Ms. Weasley,_ he thought with a smile before he started to drift off to sleep.

_Dad, you're slipping. Maybe you should start sleeping in front of Miss Weasley's door so she'll forgive you,_ he mused drowsily. But almost immediately, he remembered the complicated charms and spells she had constructed around her room with the help of her brothers to protect her and her son from his father. He also knew that the room would give off a thousand bolt lighting shock if he ever came near it within ten feet.

_Well, maybe not._

OOOOOOOO

Two Weeks Later…

Ginny folded her copy of History of Magic book as she sat down on the window seat of the second floor room which served as a classroom for the two boys. Within minutes, her cheeks heated up at the scene that greeted her from below.

A shirtless Draco Malfoy was chopping wood just below the room, giving Ginny a very interesting view of the delicious spectacle. She watched as his sinewy muscles on his back bunched as he lifted the axe before giving a sure blow on the wood. _He isn't built too big,_ Ginny decided, licking her lips unconsciously. Instead of being built largely, Malfoy had the frame of a natural athlete. His torso was scintillatingly tapered on the sides down to his abdominal muscles, contracting at the strenuous movements he was making. His arms weren't bulky but were muscularly sculptured to fit his lean frame.

A sheen of sweat had formed around his chest, as her eyes followed the distinct trail of thin, curly blond hair down his six-pack down to the black, drawstring sweat pants he was wearing. On any other guy, the pants would look too frumpy, on Draco, it looked way too sexy than Ginny would care to admit. But her eyes said it all as her unwavering gaze continued to study the unaware subject. His hair was already mussed from the exertion he was doing, sweat plastering the strands on his face with some escaping the hold of the leather thong he favored.

_I wonder what's going through his head,_ she thought, watching the absorbed look in his slate-gray eyes as well as the thinly drawn lips as she tried to stop her mouth from watering further. She remembered the way it had grazed her earlobes as she tried to suppress the long overdue shiver.

"Dad's probably concentrating on chopping the wood, Ms. Ginny," Derek answered with a mischievous grin. "Since I reckon he doesn't want to have any of his body parts injured."

Ginny's face burned, realizing that she must have said the thought out loud. Nathan had his face buried under a book to keep himself from laughing. Tearing his eyes away from the tempting view, thanking Merlin that she had enough willpower, she sternly faced the grinning boy. "I was not referring to your father," she informed him primly.

"If you say so Ms. Ginny," he said, not being able to keep his grin from his lips.

"Alright wise guy, show me where the first goblin revolution erupted," she ordered, shooing him to the map. "Exact location, _s'il vous plait_."

Derek swaggered to the map and squinted for a while before point a location, "That would be at the east of Scotland in 1743 which was led by the goblin named Grimett."

"_C'est bien. Alors, _I'm giving you an hour to write a six-inch essay regarding what triggered the first goblin revolution in 1743. I want it to be precise, complete and free of erasures, _c'est clair_?" Ginny asked, tapping her pointer on her palm as the two boys simultaneously groaned and complained. "Would you want it to be a foot-long essay instead?"

She was met by muted grumbles from the two boys which she ignored. Inwardly, she couldn't be more happier with the progress Derek was doing with both his studies and manners. Although the latter was a bit more harder for Ginny to break through seeing that both boys displayed a prominent bruise on their face at that time resulting from a fistfight that erupted last night over dinner regarding the last piece of lemon tart.

Aside from the usual subjects required in the seven year curriculum, she was requested in the contract that she teach Derek lessons in languages, particularly in French (which from what she had gathered was his mother's first language) and Spanish. It was already a challenge for Ginny to take to teach all the basics that Derek had missed in the one year he was repeatedly expelled from wizarding schools and replacing the tutors he had. Whereas he was supposed to be learning second year lessons, he was only beginning to learn first year spells.

Ginny was thankful on the other hand that gradually, Nathan understood what the older boy was going through. It obviously wasn't easy having a father like Draco Malfoy, whose main interests did not include his own son whom he treated as something as a possession rather than a person. The two boys got along well, with Nathan patiently teaching Derek the spells he had trouble understanding and performing while Derek on the other hand took care of teaching the younger boy some physical defensive skills. The latter lessons not known by Ginny for fear that she might stop the lessons.

Draco, on the other hand, was an altogether different matter.

He apparated home a week ago from his trip in Italy at eight in the evening and was greeted by the sight of his son, Ginny and Nathan eating dinner together in the kitchen, laughing and joking about the mishaps they encountered in their potions lesson that afternoon. Ginny was the only one who saw him arrive and caught sight of him staring at the exchange, clearly bewildered that she was able to somewhat tame his son. She simply smiled at him along with a shrug, making him see that she clearly won the bet they made.

Instead of joining them for dinner as she supposed he would have done, he turned around and stalked out of her view. Moments later, she heard a door slamming. Nathan and Derek jumped at the noise with the latter sighing forlornly, realizing where it came from. His father's office.

The next day, while teaching transfiguration to the boys, Pinkie delivered an envelope to her. Written in sharp script outside the envelope were the words, Virginia Weasley, in emerald green ink. Briefly, she glanced on the content and saw a check for the amount of sixty-four thousand galleons; 10000 for the remaining initial amount and three months' worth of salary from their bet.

_Typical Malfoy,_ she thought sourly, as she watched Derek transfigure his quill into chalk while Nathan fiddled with his teacup which he transfigured from a book. Of course he would not go to her directly and admit that he was wrong, sending his house elf instead to do his dirty work.

Her reveries was interrupted when Nathan's voice filtered into her brain. "Mum, we ran out of ink," he informed her with a twinge of exasperation lacing his voice at his mother's apparent scatterbrained state.

"You're not hiding it in your desk, are you Derek?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the grinning boy.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Wouldn't think of it Ms. Ginny. I bloody don't plan writing another essay on the history of ink."

Ginny hid her grin at that incident a week ago and quickly stood up. "Alright, both of you, read up on chapter six to eight on the Standard Book of Spells. I'm giving out a quiz after you finish with the essay, which _I have NOT _forgotten at all," she said pointedly to the two eager boys. "Sorry boys, _not_ when I'm your professor," she chided lightly before exiting the room.

Normally she'd ask Pinky or Twiddle to fetch a bottle of ink for her since all supplies were located in the room she hated going voluntarily in: Draco's study. The two house elves were currently running a few errands in the market since they were running low on food stuff. With a great sigh, she trudged to the office, located at the ground floor of the manor, slightly relieved to know that Draco was not anywhere near his study. _He's chopping wood at the orchard; shirtless at that!_ She thought, shaking her head, unable to remove the delectable vision that stuck to her already addled brain.

Twisting the knob of the door, she looked around the room to make sure that she was indeed alone. The ink was located at the lowest drawer of Draco's desk. With any luck, there would be some colored ink there aside from the standard black and green he owned. Ginny walked up to the desk and bent down to pull the drawer back, sitting on the overly large black leather chair to rummage.

"Aha," she said softly, grabbing four bottles of ink, two black ones (for writing), a red one (for checking) and a purple one (for other various stuff) as well as five standard quills. She was already stuffing all the other supplies when her eye caught a neat one-inch thick stack sheaf of paper in the middle of the desk.

**Malfoy vs. Cassel.**

Scanning quickly on the first page, she gathered that it was between Draco and a woman named Regina Cassel. She was about to turn the page when she was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

A very distinct kind of clearing one's throat.

The kind that only Draco Malfoy owned.

With a gulp, she looked up and was greeted by her employer who was leaning against the doorframe for Merlin knows how long. But her gaze quickly dropped from his forbidding face down to his _still_ shirtless torso. From afar, she did not fully appreciate the light sprinkling of blond hair across his toned chest, as well as the corded muscles on his neck. It would be a crime, Ginny decided, if she were not to look lower. _Innie,_ she thought distractedly, eying his bellybutton as she resisted the urge to lick her lips.

"I see that your attention is diverted by a more _distracting _image," Draco started, an amused lilt on his voice as Ginny snapped her eyes back to his eyes.

"Malfoy," she greeted stiffly, standing up from the chair, _his _chair, quickly.

"Weasley," he greeted in kind, though his eyes said otherwise. "What pleasure do I owe you for this visit?"

"Merely retrieving some ink, the boys need more," she answered calmly, walking around the table as he countered her steps on the other side.

"I would say it was more than just 'retrieving some ink'," he remarked, as he gathered the sheaf of papers he caught her scanning moments ago, "I see your nosy tendencies brought you to see some things you weren't supposed to see."

Ginny put on her most innocent face, hoping that he would buy it.

She was stupid to think that he would.

"I had followed you when you entered the room, I saw you perusing the page," he put up a hand in front of her as she was about to speak, "Don't interrupt me, I would rather hear nothing than be given lies," he said brusquely, as he summoned a briefcase wherein he shoved the papers in. "It is none of your business, Weasley," he said quietly, a finality lacing his voice, not allowing any space for further questions.

Ginny shuffled to the door with a frown, her curiosity gnawing her insides. As she turned around to face Draco, she glimpsed a solemn expression on his face as he reached for a black button down polo from a cabinet. Personal issue or not, there was a need inside Ginny to know who Regina Cassel is.

"Anything else?" Draco asked, not looking up to the woman near the door.

"Uhm…well, I was, well, thinking if you wanted to know the progress I was making with you, I mean, your, uh, _son_," she said, piecing out a coherent sentence.

He lifted an eyebrow to her, barely containing amusement in his eyes as he listened to her stutter. "I should think I would want to listen to it tomorrow as I am busy at the moment."

"Who's Regina Cassel?" she blurted out suddenly. To her horror, she watched as Draco's face tightened in a controlled expression while his frame turned rigid.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask," she said hurriedly, horrified at her impulsive mouth. "Really, I have this terrible habit of blurting out what I think without actually thinking, so yeah, really am sorry," she said, a hot flush coming up her cheeks. "Anyway, forget what I asked. I, uh…I, uh, have to get to the boys, I promised them a test. Really sorry," she stuttered before she turned around and fled.

Embarrassment flooded her being as she recalled the idiocy she displayed moments ago in the presence of the person who would most likely use it in a hateful manner just to get her back. Oh and did she deserve some retribution for that breach of privacy she did! Reaching the second floor, she paused at the hallway to take a breath, burying her head to her hands in shame.

She did not know how many minutes she stayed in the hallway, alternately feeling ashamed, idiotic, and moronic and back again. The bottles of ink momentarily forgotten in her pocket before she calmed herself down. She really should learn to think before speaking, she mused, still quite horrified at her actions.

Suddenly, a shadow from nowhere fell over her and before she could see who it was, its head bent down to her ear.

"She's Derek's mother," Draco said softly without meeting her eyes before turning around gracefully and walking down the hall to the east wing, saying nothing more.

OOOOOOOO

**Purduegirl** – Glad you also read my other stuff! Thanks! I have to admit, I'm having mixed emotions regarding aielenamin due to the reviews I've been getting. But we'll see. As for Nathan's father and Derek's mother, well, all I can say is that things are going to get nasty when they come. ;)

**DeeCohan** – Tsktsk…hard decision eh:P There was actually this survey regarding what women would rather choose, a hundred bucks or sex. 86 chose money. :P I'm choosing the money as well! Sorry Draco! Hehehe

**Starrynight12312** – But the Lord of the House is _very_ handsome. ;) I can't seem to remember much of Jane Eyre since the last time I read it was when I was 16? Or was that 17? Something like that but I do remember that the male protagonist was really good with words but wasn't quite _hot._ :P

**Psy.Ops** – Wow…you actually think my story is hysterical… -goggles- I've been having a hard time forming conversations (if we can call those between D&G) making them funny and witty at the same time and I can't seem to be able to achieve that… :P oh well, at least my work's not in vain. 

**blondhunter** – Good questions!  All of those will be answered in the next chapters. As for Nathan's father's name, it's Xander Molineaux. He was mentioned in the 1st chapter. Derek's mother, well…she's going to be doing something not very nice to Derek and Draco…Just wait for the next chapters! 

**ayumi-dono** – Hehehe…I _know_ it would create some sort of confusion about Derek/Nathan's age. Nathan's 11, Derek's 12 (so if they were in Hogwarts, they would be in their 1st and 2nd year). Derek was pulled out of the 2 wizarding schools when he was in his 1st year simultaneously (after being kicked from Hogwarts, he was transferred to Durmstrang and was expelled again).

**Syltherin Queen** – A LOT. ;) But he's a good kid, he just doesn't like rules especially if his father expects him to follow them.

**MaryMadMalfoyAramis** – Oh God! You're right! The ages don't quite add up! –smacks head- So yep, I tweaked everything up. Ginny's now 29, Draco would be 30.  As for him hanging out with whores, that's the main idea about him, he's a misguided, bratty child much like Draco. I saw the error you must have detected so tweaked it a little bit. Thanks for asking those questions! 

**lina** – I think it's more of Draco trying to create a sexual tension that Ginny can't quite grasp _yet._ But soon enough, the little fiery redhead would be on her wits end due to the certain blond god who will constantly tease her. 

**chicklepea – **awwwww…I wish you gave a longer review! hinthint:P I guess the time difference if quite large if it's too late there when I update:P Looking forward to longer reviews from you. 

**Lanna/Jon4EVA,** **restless-soul63, purus.flere, Eve Granger, SugaAngel86, hanna – **thanks! Will be updating soon enough!  keep reviewing!

Pleaaaaase **review**? It would make me write faster if you would. ;) click it! )

_I'll also have you guys know that I have chapter 5 AND 6 finished already and halfway done with chapter 7…Just waiting for you to review enough. ;) I'm evil, sorry. –sheepish-_


	5. Starving Malfoy

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is Jude Deveraux'. Borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

AN: The snapdragon scene is loosely based on a short fic titled Gabriel's Angels…I forgot who the author was.

**Much love to my two wonderful betas, MEEAZ and PURDUEGIRL, and of course, to SOSO, my fantastic reviewer. :)**

Chapter Five – The Alluring Black Brassier 

_Two weeks later…_

Ginny knocked on the door of her employer's study with a determination she had mustered for the past two hours.

This talk was a long time coming for that unfeeling git she was working for and she wasn't about to take it all in stride!

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I know you're in there Malfoy! You've been holed in there for the last five days!" Ginny called out loudly, alternately knocking and placing her hands on her waist with less than suppressed annoyance in her stance.

The door swung open just as she was about to pound on the door once more. "What do you bloody want!" Draco growled, turning around and stalking back to his desk where large piles of paper were scattered.

"I want to talk to you,"

"Talk. Make it quick," he said curtly, sitting back on his chair and picking up his quill to continue writing on his tablet.

"It would be nice if you would actually _listen_ to what I'm going to say," Ginny gritted out, forcing her right foot not to start tapping like a school teacher. "It's about Derek."

Draco threw his quill across the desk and leaned back on his chair, not really caring if he was acting rude, "What? Did he run away? Drink firewhiskey? Stay up late? Pull a prank you couldn't handle—"

"Actually, he's getting straight Os in all of his classes," she snapped.

His head snapped up to her face in consternation, "What?"

"Your. Son. Is. A. Highly. Intelligent. Wizard."

Draco paused at what he was doing for a split second before answering her. "And that greatly disturbs you in what way? Shouldn't you be sprouting more freckles with happiness that you proved me wrong?" he asked sarcastically to her, crossing his arms.

Ginny ignored his words and simply continued glaring at him. "You are a bigger prick than I've ever thought Malfoy. You think everything revolves around you! Well, newsflash Ferret Face, nothing but this sad empire of yours does and the only reason it does revolve around you is because they fear you," she shouted to his less than contrite face. Not that she expected him to be contrite, of course. He was a Malfoy, after all.

"Thank you for that information Weasley, I greatly _appreciate_ it, not that it has anything remotely relevant to what you were initially informing me of," he said, rolling his eyes in response. "If there is nothing more you would want to tell me, the door is that way."

A murderous scream threatened to erupt from her lips as she watched him start to ignore her once more. Quickly counting one to ten in French and Mandarin to calm her nerves, she balled her fists lest she started to have the urge to puncture his jugular vein with her long nails.

"As a matter of fact, I have more to say," Of course he didn't have the decency to acknowledge her words further as he continued to write, "I thought you would be interested in knowing about your son's progress regarding his lessons—"

"Didn't you just tell me he was doing marvelously?" he asked, lifting his eyes from his papers to spare her a passing glance.

"Well, yeah—he _is._ But he needs, errr…parental support, if you can call it that," Ginny started awkwardly.

"Parental support?"

"If you must understand, it is not enough for him to develop intellectually as an adolescent. I minored in Child Psychology in my training and I thought you might want to know that it's _crucial _for children Derek's age to receive, well, _encouragement_ from their parents to completely develop emotionally. You see, emotional intelligence directly influences a child's IQ and—"

"Emotional intelligence! What on earth are you talking about woman!" the blond asked bewilderedly at the babbling woman in front of him.

"In simple terms, you unfeeling asshole, it means you need to be more of a parental figure in his life! You can't ignore him as if he doesn't exist!" Ginny shouted frustratedley, dropping her hands down in emphasis.

Draco chuckled at the mere thought of what she was clearly suggesting to him. He shook his head as if she had gone completely mad before returning to his work. "Ms. Weasley, I think you have come to a completely disillusioned notion on how Malfoys grow up."

"Do enlighten me _kind_ sir."

"Malfoys are raised to be adults from the start, with no means of attachments allowed to a parental figure which includes but is not limited to shows of affection or encouragement. Only occasional pride is acceptable. Early on, we rely solely on ourselves, no one else," Malfoy said monotonously as if reciting from a book, slamming a folder he was working on shut.

"Let me guess, the standard rules in the Malfoy Child-Rearing Handbook?" Ginny asked snidely at the man who obviously had not seen to much daylight in the past couple of weeks.

"More or less."

"You have a handbook!" Ginny cried out, an appalled look on her face.

"A seven hundred year old, three inch book on _How to Raise Malfoys_."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Were you born that gullible, Weasley!"

A gurgling sound escaped the redhead's lips. "How was I to know you, overbearing prat!"

Draco rolled his eyes in response.

"I really can't blame Lucius for ignoring a slime ball such as yourself," Ginny muttered, reaching out to grab the folder he was about to start working on.

"Hey!"

"You're not getting it back until you listen to me!"

"You're really testing my patience here Weasley," Draco said, his eyes narrowed in warning.

"Look Malfoy, you may not believe in emotional support but your son needs it to keep him from growing up like you."

"You say it as if that's a bad thing."

"Because, you frickin' idiot, it IS a bad thing!" She took a deep breath before she started to pace in front of him. "Your son was kind enough to tell me that he was sorted into _Ravenclaw _by the Sorting Hat when he came to Hogwarts! Derek quickly accelerated from first year to second year under my tutelage in less than two months because he's a naturally smart kid but it will not take long for him to burn out if he goes on without encouragement and even thought Nate and I give him that, it is still different if it came from you, hello? His father!"

"Look at you, you look like you haven't been under the sun for the past oh, what? Twenty-years? Tell me, when was the last time you actually spent some good ol' quality time with Derek?" She paused for a second before plowing back. "I thought so!"

"And if do take him to some trips to the park and cuddle him and coddle his every wish, he'd turn into some pansy like your son—"

"_Silencio!_" Ginny screeched, her wand pointing his way, effectively silencing the insult that was about to erupt from his lips.

"Now you listen to me, you insufferable prat," she growled, seemingly breathing dragon fire from her nostrils, "My son is an emotionally, intellectually, and physically stable boy _because_ of how I brought him up. If you actually had time to look around you, this is not the middle ages anymore where you leave your sons to fend for themselves the day they are born!" Ginny watched as Draco looked murderously at her, trying to undo the silencing charm she shot his way.

"Your job is to educate my son, not dictate to me how he is to be brought up,"

"And you expect me to be as unfeeling as you are to a child whom, if I suspect correctly, has received more care from me in the past couple of months than from his own father in the past twelve years or so? You're obviously off your rocker to think that I will simply turn away while he thinks he's unwanted by his own family!"

Draco watched languidly as she flailed her arms widely around her, a mixture of rage and exasperation surrounding her, trying to prove a point to him that was simply unacceptable to him.

"Accio Mercury Folder," he muttered, effectively catching the folder that Weasley had snatched from him minutes before. "Do as you please with the boy Ms. Weasley. Coddle him, fatten him up, feed him useless fuzzy feelings, hell, go teach him Quidditch—"

"You have _not_ even taught him how to play—!"

"I have not, as a matter of fact, as far as I know, the boy doesn't know how to _fly,_" he replied matter-of-factly. "As I was saying, I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment and simply cannot abide by your dictations," he said coldly before burying his head back to his work. "The door is behind you, you're dismissed."

Ginny did not bother masking her anger as she stomped her foot before uttering a guttural sound from her throat as she turned around to leave his abominable presence.

"Oh, and Weasley?"

She paused, clutching the doorknob, wishing she could hurl the brass object right smack on his pointy chin. "What!"

"Your black brassier simply looks fetching on you," he smirked.

To Ginny's horror, the top three buttons of her green silk blouse went undone from the tirade she did a while ago.

She flipped him the bird.

OOOOOOOO

_That evening…_

It was after dinner and she had the novel idea of playing a childhood game with the two boys that she enjoyed immensely with her numerous brothers. She remembered fondly the way all seven of them, with her mother supervising the game, would try to snatch the caramelized plums from a pan from the flames in the fireplace. The dangerous aspect of the game only made it more alluring to the Weasley kids especially to Fred and George. But as the youngest and most doted upon child of the brood, her mother always saved her a couple since her brothers, beastly lot that they were, were faster in getting the plums from the hearth.

She had come from the kitchens to get the ceramic bowl full of caramelized plums from Pinky when she suddenly bumped into a solid object, making her clutch the bowl to keep it from spilling over. Two hands grasped her arms to steady her.

"Careful where you're going Weasley," Draco scowled, walking past her after she steadied her stance.

"Likewise, Malfoy," she sneered, rolling her eyes before marching away from him.

Draco turned his head to watch the red-haired witch turn around at the corner. He was in a really bad mood. Everything around him seemed unnatural to what he was accustomed to, from the cleanliness and spotless rooms in the manor even to his own son's attitude. Even his house elves seemed _cheerful. _He was afraid that in a matter of days, everyone would start sliding down the banister singing some inane country song on the top of his lungs and doing a jig.

Truth be told, it irritated him that Ginny Weasley had already endeared herself to everyone in the house except him. Not that it was his fault completely! The wench and the boys ignored him to the point that even he thought he was invisible in his own goddamn house! He tried to eat dinner once in their company and regretted it completely.

Ginny and the boys ate a sumptuous dinner she prepared which was composed of Seared Tiger Prawns marinated in White wine, Waldorf salad, herbed rice and cherry compote cheesecake for dessert.

What did _he_ have for dinner?

Manuel's specialty: a two-inch steak swimming in grease.

He remembered the way he glared at the trio from the other side of the dinner table as he wallowed in the pitiful excuse he had for dinner. He watched as Derek moaned in appreciation as he took a bite of the scrumptious cheesecake, the cherry sauce dripping from his lips. Ginny reprimanded him for his bad manners to which Derek apologized with a rueful grin. It didn't help that the inviting aroma of the gourmet dishes wafted through the entire room.

Dinner had never tasted that bad for Draco.

He was about to open the door leading to the kitchen when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Whirling around in shock that someone actually managed to creep up behind him without noticing, he saw the curious face of Ginny Weasley. "I've had a long day today Weasley, one that you would not even begin to imagine so pardon me if I am not in the mood to argue with you tonight," he said rudely, pulling the door to the kitchen open.

She followed him inside before sighing. "What makes you think I'm here to torment you?"

"Nothing good ever comes out from any of our encounters, so excuse me if I'm being wary here," he retorted as he headed to the cold box before pulling out a bottle of beer. He walked to the drawers and rummaged for a bottle opener, cursing his way as he picked around the other items.

The bottle opener appeared in front of his nose, connected to the slim hands of—. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, leaning his back on the counter after opening the bottle and taking a long swig. "Shouldn't you be in the parlor playing some muggle game and staying out of my way?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. The man in front of her could really test her patience to its limits. "Believe me Malfoy, I would be doing just that and enjoying myself, if I may add, if only the two boys magnanimously decided to invite you to play Snapdragon with us," she said, the sides of her lips curling in a mocking grin as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Play Snapdragon with you and the boys," Draco trailed suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at her amused demeanor. "What the hell is Snapdragon!"

"It's a game played with plums. Hell, just come with me and I'll tell you. Really Malfoy, there's no need to be suspicious. Actually, if it were up to me, I'd leave you in your hellhole of an office to rot in the midst of your papers but seeing that your son asked me, quite _angelically_, in fact, to ask you to join us, I didn't have the heart to refuse his request," she explained with difficulty at the growing disbelief of the cynical man in front of her.

A deep frown made its way to Draco's porcelain face, his hands gripping his beer bottle as he tried to digest what she was telling him. He shook his head before pushing his way across the room. "Tell them I'm busy. I have no time for games," he said gruffly.

"Ha! That's what _I _told them you'd say," she smirked triumphantly before exiting the room. She knew that he wouldn't give them the time of the day no matter how much he really wanted. Oh she _saw_ his eyes and knew that he wanted to come with them but of course, his stupid pride wouldn't let him. Well, not that Ginny wanted him there but hey, it's his loss.

Now how she would tell Derek that his good for nothing, rotten excuse for a father refused his request for the billionth time in his life…Ginny grimaced as she walked down the long corridor leading to the parlor.

Draco didn't know what else to feel after the woman left the kitchen with her triumphant smirk, already knowing he'd refuse. He couldn't…_wouldn't_ let himself near the boy. There were just too many things hanging in his past that would rip open past wounds. Whenever he sees him looking at him across the room, the eerie resemblance his son had with _Regina's_ eyes never fails to shake his core. He cannot let himself be vulnerable to that kind of pain. _Never,_ Draco thought, trying to simmer down the boiling feeling in his blood whenever he thought of _her_ treachery.

And damn Ginny Weasley for being such a persistent chit! She never failed to make him feel like a worthless piece of scum. Maybe he really was, but for the realization to come from a _Weasley_, it made him feel lower than a mudblood.

To top it all off, he didn't know why he had the urge to tell her who Regina was. Not that it was any of her goddamn business. That unprecedented move alone would put him in vulnerable state once she used it against him. It was a mistake Draco knew he'd soon regret.

He watched her constantly. His eyes followed her wherever her carefree feet brought her in the grounds with the boys, her flaming red hair perpetually clipped up as tendrils insisted on coming loose. His ears followed her voice as she cried out in dismay at a prank Nathan and his son pulled on her, or when she screamed at the top of her lungs after she caught them both.

His body…his treacherous body followed her swaying hips whenever he saw her walk past his office. He gritted his teeth at the way she unconsciously provoked him to respond to her barbs, her cheeks flushing in anger, her brown eyes darkening in rage, and her chest heaving in exertion to control herself from lunging at his throat. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to notice that her lips curled at different angles, conveying her emotions with a single lift of her smile driving him to want to pull the girl down to his own lips.

He hated the way she was able to manipulate his body into responding.

He hated the fact that she didn't _know_ that she was able to manipulate him at all.

He hated that the littlest Weasley had grown up and had acquired some incredibly sexy claws. _I wonder how those claws would feel running down my chest,_ he thought grimly, trying to ward off the arousing images. With a silent growl, he drank the rest of his beer and stalked out of the kitchen, fully determined to finish all of his work and distract him from the painfully excruciating happiness that was happening in the parlor.

As he was about to pass by the parlor, he heard uncontrollable laughter coming from inside. His curiosity got the best of him, so he took a small peek from the partially opened door.

"Oh come on Mum, you're losing here," Nathan laughed at his mother who was scowling absently at Derek. "C'mon, there are still lots of plums to be eaten," he said encouragingly.

"I'm beating you at your favorite game Ms. Ginny," Derek grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Ginny sighed. Derek turned to Nathan and said with a voice above a whisper, "Your mum seems kind of distracted, what's up with her?"

"I dunno," Nathan answered with a shrug. "Mum, it's your turn!"

Ginny snapped her head towards Nathan who was giving him a curious stare. "Oh! Oh…alright, sorry. I spaced out for a while," she said with a sheepish grin. "Is it my turn?" The boys nodded eagerly, "Who's going against me then?" she asked challengingly.

"I am," Nathan answered, positioning himself next to the hearth.

"One…Two…Three!" Derek called out before two hands shot into the flames to get the plum, laughing when Ginny and Nathan bumped heads when he suddenly stopped as a tiny flame caught Ginny's shirt. "Look out Miss Ginny! Your sleeve's on fire!"

Instead of reacting quickly to put off the flames licking at her white silk blouse, she stared at it in complete horror.

Quick footsteps came rushing from behind before the upper half of Ginny's blouse got completely drenched. Ginny sputtered from the cold water, shaking her head at the freezing contact and the slight stinging singe she felt from the inside of her wrist. When she wiped the water from her eyes, she gaped at the sight before her. Draco looking down at her, his hands carrying the small pail of water Pinky had set up for them earlier.

"How did you get here so quickly? One would think you were just right outside the door," she said accusingly, holding her reddening arm to her waist.

A dull flush crept up his neck, realizing his slip. "I was…was on my way back to my office."

Ginny's heart gave out a small leap as she watched him advert his eyes from her piercing gaze. He must have been watching them from the door, wanting to join them but wouldn't allow himself!

Yet even at that moment, the way his eyes continued to flicker her way with that unsure look in his eyes, battling between what he knew he had to do as opposed to what he _wanted_ to do, Ginny couldn't help herself but feel sorry for the man in front of her.

"I burned my wrist," she muttered to herself, pushing aside the wet cloth of her blouse from her arm.

"Get some ice for Miss Weasley," Draco ordered to his son who quickly obeyed. Nathan followed the older boy to the door not before eyeing the pain quickly.

Draco walked to where Ginny was trying to examine her wrist. "That's what you get, you greedy little girl," he said softly, kneeling to her seat before scooping a bit of fruit from the flaming hearth without so much singing his knuckles. "Open your mouth," he asked with a low murmur.

And Ginny, as if being hypnotized, parted her moist lips to give way to his fingers. His fingertips lingered on the bottom swell of her lips, her tongue sliding across as she claimed the fruit. As if moving mechanically, he continued to trace her soft lips as she continued to stare at his darkening silver chrome irises.

Feeling the devilish urge, she playfully bit his finger, a smile growing on her lips. Imagine the shock Ginny felt, seeing the unabashed twinkle of genuine amusement playing in his eyes paired with the ever-present teasing upturn of his perfectly molded lips.

Draco chuckled softly. "Such impudence, tsk tsk…So the little weasel has fangs as well, most unkind of you."

"I can kiss it to make it feel better," she said, her eyes twinkling at the moment they were caught in. God-forbid that they were actually of sane minds at that time they'd realize what _interaction_ they were having. She caught his wrist and lightly kissed the 'injured' fingertip, hardly believing her own daring. "Better?"

Only a soft hiss from Draco, exhaling from his lips conveyed his answer, his mouth parted giving off a strangled breath. His eyes were transfixed on Ginny's half-innocent, half-teasing gaze as the red-haired witch continued to hold his wrist as if she had captured him. "I wonder if the littlest Weasley can kiss. Mouth to mouth…," he started huskily, running his index finger at her bottom lip feeling the moist softness.

"I don't know…I've never tried to kiss a dragon before," she mocked, licking her lips again knowing full well what effect it would have on him.

Ginny could feel his heated breath, smell the slight tinge of sweat from his jaw, and feel his heavy presence coming closer. The abating space between them was both their undoing—

"I got the ice Miss Ginny," Derek announced, clutching a bag of ice in his hands as Nathan trailed behind him.

Ginny pulled away at the same time Draco did, both with eyes wide at what almost transpired. Draco stood up and dusted his pants, reaching for the ice from Derek. Carefully, he placed the small bag on top of the inside of her wrist. "Next time Weasley, don't be so greedy," he said gruffly, not able to meet her eyes.

"Next time Malfoy, don't be too _proud_," she pointed out with a slight sneer.

He turned around and leaned down to her ear, the unsure-ness and confusion in his expression, gone. "Next time Weasley, don't wear that alluring _black_ brassier under your _white_ blouse." Draco stood up and gave a good smirk before turning his heels and leaving the room.

OOOOOOOO

_The Next Morning…_

Ginny still couldn't calm herself down enough to not want to hurl hard and spiky objects to (at) Malfoy's smirking face. _Take that rake, for example. It would be even more useful if it pokes Ferret's eyes out,_ she seethed to herself eyeing the discarded rake on the lawn.

She had finished the lessons with the boys for the day, dismissing them after Derek placed his tenth burping charm on Nathan for the day. Dinner had been prepared after that and was conveniently tucked away from the prying eyes of the two boys. As for other diversions she needed to keep herself from murdering her employer, (;) she had started to take interest in gardening a couple of weeks ago.

Not oddly enough, her mind continued to crawl back to yesterday's event.

Her hands pulled out the growing weeds surrounding the blooming roses in the north gardens with such ferocity that she had almost uprooted a bush from the soil. Her small shovel alternately shoving fertilizer on around the base of the plant as her thoughts wandered on the argument that seemed to always erupt whenever she was with Draco.

Either that or a relatively sexually repressed encounter.

Ginny groaned to herself remembering the fact that she had _wanted_ that kiss, as much as _he_ had. She'd call it even, that the both of them wanted it so much, if not for the fact that it was forbidden for someone like her, someone who actually had something called _work ethics_, to create even more trouble than necessary.

She had created enough troubles to last her another lifetime and it all started with the night she allowed herself to be stupid enough to pull down her defenses. Oh, she won't deny it.

Draco Malfoy is lethal.

It had taken her less than a minute after encountering him a couple of months back to recognize the trait he and Xander shared, something that attracted her like a moth to a flame: The two men had inborn power.

Of course Draco carried his power silently but no one mistook his silence as anything else but confident power. The mere acquiescence of every shopkeeper in all of the Wizarding shops a clear testament of his persuasive nature. Oftentimes she would see him gaze at them in displeasure, something that never failed to illicit a suppressed shiver in Ginny.

As a result, she stayed far away from him as possible. Merlin knows she tries her best all the time to keep seeing him at bay. As for her thoughts going astray and going back to the wood-chopping scene she witnessed, well, that was all together a different matter.

Only an idiot would make the same mistake again and damn her if she would take a risk _tasting_ Malfoy. _An idiot like_ me, she thought irritably to herself.

Finally pushing thoughts about her complex employer, she thought about more _pertinent _things: her two pupils.

Inevitably, the ferret's presence invaded her mind, this time in utmost loathing. She couldn't believe that he was able to treat his son the way he did. _No wonder he turned out that way,_ she thought smugly, remembering the spawn of the devil which was Lucius Malfoy. Still, it disturbed her. It was a frequent occurrence that she would catch the boy with an unguarded expression on his face whenever Draco would pass by.

It was a look of anger, mixed with longing and defeat, all displayed in the blue pools of the young boy's eyes. And Ginny would be damned if her heart did not break there and then when she saw that for the first time. Derek's nature was clearly the result of Draco's neglect of him over the years, forcing him to grow up in unsavory ways which she was trying to undo at all costs.

Blowing a stray lock of red hair that escaped her braid from her face, she sat on the ground with a sigh, permitting herself to slouch; (,) her trowel digging up small holes in front of her.

"You forgot your gardening hat, Ginny,"

Ginny whipped her head in surprise at the voice behind her and calmed down at seeing that it was only Manuel, the Malfoy's head gardener and groundskeeper. "Manuel, you scared me!" she said, admonishing the older man. Ginny guessed that he was in his early sixties with his salt and pepper colored hair and kind faded blue eyes that seemed to always twinkle at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry dear. I told you not to forget your hat if you're going to do some digging," he said gently. "The sun ain't goin' to be forgivin' and you'll end up needin' salve for your sunburns."

The woman smiled at him gratefully, taking the white floppy crocheted hat before placing it on her head. "Thanks Manuel, I really needed to do some digging quick," she explained vaguely.

"The way you're digging, you might as well be diggin' Master Malfoy's grave," Manuel teased, his eyes giving off the amused sparkle she came to like.

Ginny sighed heavily. "I don't know what abomination mankind did but I'm sure as hell it isn't _that_ bad to merit us having to stomach the likes of Draco Malfoy," she said irritatedly to Manuel who sat down next to her and helped her dig small troughs around the rose bushes for the fertilizers.

"He's really a good boy—"

"I assure you Manuel, that sort of preaching is simply going to fall on deaf ears," Ginny interrupted firmly. Manuel had the habit of trying to convince her that Draco wasn't really _that _bad. Which she obviously begged to differ with all of her being.

Manuel chuckled lightly and shook his head in a manner that reminded her of how Dumbledore used to do before telling her something important. "Lassie, it isn't Draco's fault he's like that. If you need to blame someone, you can only blame one and only _one_ person, Lucius Malfoy."

"I figured as much. But it doesn't make him any less hellish to anyone."

"You're missing the point here Ginny."

"There's a point here other than trying to canonize Draco Malfoy?" she asked mock disbelievingly, teasing the old man's obvious soft spot for the distasteful man.

He gave her a sideways smile as he tended to the roses next to the perennials Ginny was taking care of. "It's been a long time since Draco had to deal with people who defy him on a daily basis and he's not very comfortable with having his command over the manor shaken up," Manuel explained. "Believe it or not my dear, you have everyone in this household, with the exception of Draco, of course, wrapped around that tiny pinky of yours."

Ginny smiled ruefully at the compliment not really sure how to react to it. "I'm not here to take hold of the manor Manuel, you know that," she remarked tentatively at the old man.

"_I_ know that, _you _know that, but Draco does not," he continued. "Anyway, it can't be that bad here since you didn't leave after a month," he added with a grin.

Why hadn't she and Nathan left after a month? That question had already entered her mind quite a few times. She would always answer to herself that it was because of the salary she was receiving. Truth was that she felt a sense of purpose teaching the young Malfoy. She felt that she could make a real difference with Derek's upbringing.

Her mind was set already. There was no way Derek was going to grow up like Draco when they were in Hogwarts. Besides, she already had free reign in Derek's life; Draco gave her the permission after all. What she wanted to understand was why Draco could care less about Derek's upbringing. It was as if his actions were now the anti-thesis of Lucius own to Draco.

Back in their days in Hogwarts, Lucius' pull on Draco's life was immense. He ran Draco's life and made sure Draco obeyed him completely and absolutely. This time around, with Derek, Draco's strings were so loose, they were bordering on indifferenceBoth ends of the spectrum that the Malfoy men had employed for the upbringing of their sons bore painful influences on the children.

"I'm staying because of Derek, nothing else," she answered truthfully after a while. "I don't want to feel sorry for him but I can't help it. His pain is palpable because of Malfoy's neglect," she said angrily. "Jesus, I'm a mother and I can't imagine not loving Nathan and it pains me to see Derek wait for his father's approval for something he does right! Now tell me Manuel, how you can call that monster a good person!"

"Yes, yes…young Derek, that poor boy. You're right of course, Draco can be unfeeling regarding Derek," he said softly. "And as much as I disapprove of what Draco's doing, I really can't blame him too much. Besides, Derek already adores you Ginny, I'd go as far as to say that you're turning out to be the mother he never knew."

"I'm glad that I can be that for him because God knows he needs someone to love him like a parent should," she said gravely, remembering how much progress the boy had for the past weeks. "Did you know that ever since Derek improved, Malfoy can't even bring himself to know what a wonderful boy he has? How can he _not_ want to know his son?" she asked, anguish and anger making her voice thick.

Manuel sighed heavily, his old eyes clouding at that fact. "I'm not saying Draco's a saint Ginny; he has flaws, too many to count, in fact. But it doesn't make him a bad person. If you only knew how much he—nevermind, I said too much already," he said, slightly grimacing.

"I've know that boy since the day he was born and I'm telling you, he has his reasons why he can be very hard headed at times—alright, _all_ the time. From that bastard of a father that he has, may he rot in hell for eternity, to that cold bitch of a mother who had the misfortune of being conked up here," tapping his head, "it's not a wonder. Really. And as if both his parents weren't bad enough, that perpetually ornery bitch shows up to whore, pardon the term lassie, herself up to young Draco—"

"Who?"

"Derek's mother," Manuel answered, shaking his head in distaste. "I have nothing against muggles but that…_that_ woman gives them all a bad name—"

"Hold it! Hold it right there Manuel," Ginny said disbelievingly, her turn to be rattled, "What do you mean 'muggle'? Derek's mother is a muggle!"

"I thought you knew that! Lassie, everyone _knows_ that. Regina Cassel was Draco's fall from grace."

Ginny shook her head slowly, the information not yet sinking fully in her head.

"But that would mean Derek—"

"—is a half-blood," he finished for her with a slight shrug. "Had that same reaction as you have right now when I heard the news," he mumbled, ignoring Ginny's incredulous expression.

"But I assumed she'd be a pure-blood," Ginny whispered, still unable to stop gaping. "Malfoys don't associate themselves with muggles!"

A crack of rusty laughter came from Manuel's lips. "She may not be a witch but she succeeded in completely bewitching Draco. I don't know how she did it but for a while I feared for him." Manuel shook his head slowly, pursing his lips in distaste. "Devil of a woman, she is. Wrapped Draco around her finger and toyed with the boy more times I can count. Never did like her_, nosiree_," he scowled, a deep frown creasing his already wrinkled forehead.

Ginny didn't hear the rest of the old man's mumbles. Her brain was still stuck on the one fact that completely bewildered and shocked her.

Draco _Malfoy_ MARRIED a **_muggle_**!

To top it all off, _where_ is this muggle wife of his?

OOOOOOOO

**Particulars:**

guys, as much as I love getting reviews, I would love it more if you tell me stuff that you like/love/hate…parts and lines that you found funny or made you tear up…stuff like that. It helps me a lot to know what you like to read thus making the next chapter better for you. :) reviews which contain three words or a sentence that reads, 'GREAT CHAPTER or UPDATE!' sure makes me happy, but it doesn't help me improve much. ;P so there…

anyway…

**Meeaz – **ahhh hell, you know you're great. I make that pretty clear when you do awesome beta work with the ttm chapters. ;)

**Starrynight12312 – **i'd love to read it again but I can't find my old copy. ;) I'm not much of a classical book reader, I enjoy reading more contemporary works. ;) ever read any book of Isabel allende? She's my favorite author. :)

**Purduegirl – **same as meeaz. Thanks for putting up with all my grammatical errors….must be a pain in the ass. :P

**Allychik6 – **he really _didn't_ lose. I think you'll see more of this hot side of DM in the succeeding chapters. :) I think he doesn't LIKE ginny that much _yet_; but like more guys, I think he's not immune to pretty girls. :P

**DeeCohan** – I didn't say that I don't want to have Draco…more of I'll trade one night without Draco for a hundred bucks. Hey, there's still six days left. Hahahaha. ;) that should be enough. :P

**Restless-soul63 –** eeep! I know! I scanned the entire file and saw 2 instances! How embarrassing. :P I guess I really just want them to end up together that I subconsciously typed in Virginia Malfoy. :)

**Bizm **– if you shoot me, there won't be any updates… ;P

**Purus.flere –** you'll get it soon enough. ;P

**BlueJeanJunkie **– you're a catholic cause you're from the Philippines…so am i. ;) thanks for the volunteering to be my beta…I think I had an influx of people wanting to be betas for ttm (flattered ako! Hahaha!). ;P

**Dobz - ** wow! I made you review ttm! So glad you did, really. :)

**Blondhunter – **that idea has been brewing in my mind cause I've been telling my mom to cut off my brother's allowance if she wants him to straighten up. :P well, she doesn't want to so I guess the only time I can see that happening will be in my story. :P as for DG action…_soon. _;)

**Ayumi-domo – **you'd be surprised how much boys grow when they hit 12 years old. ;P I feel so short next to my brother. Huhuhu I'm a measly 5'5 and he's a towering 6'. :(

**Laddeeeedaaa – **chills! That's what I want readers to feel…hot guys + them sneaking behind you + whisper CHILLS! ;P

**Lina - ** hahaha! Why is he chopping wood? WE DON'T NEED A REASON! Just as long as he doesn't have his shirt on!

**A Silver Secret - ** Derek's going to meet the Weasley twins soon…how's that for mayhem in Ginny's world? :P

**Naughtygrl - **:P there was nothing but the letter I in yout review so I have no idea what you mean. hehehe

**Chicklepea – **I take it that you were a bit inebriated while typing your review? ;P lots of questions there that are pretty relevant…as for the answers, they're coming soon. ;)

**Slytherin Queen – **WHERE IS DEREK'S MOTHER? Whooooo! There you go, it has been answered partly in this chapter. Dundundundun! ;)

**Psy.Ops – **Derek's probably not too keen on having ginny as his mom yet…well, let's see if we can work that part out. ;P

**Madmissymel, Tdchick28, Magica, Elfgirl, Lady Ghost Buster, Entrancer**, **Boohoo, Rupert-Grint'sLover, Ria Lyle, Sarah, Xnewfiemuttx, Lanna/Jon4EVA, anonymous –** thanks for reviewing and reading! Chapters will be up soon! Hope you can tell me exactly what you loved/hated in the chapters so I can reply further. :)


	6. The Alluring Black Brassier

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is Jude Deveraux'. I borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**Thanks to Meeaz for beta-ing this chapter. :)**

this will be a dialogue intensive chapter. :)

Chapter Six – Beautiful Muggle Bitch 

_The Next Day…_

Ginny drank in the familiar sights and sounds around her. It had been way too long since she walked leisurely along Diagon Alley. Of course, the day of the trial didn't count, not that she wanted to think of that day anyway.

It was a busy morning in Diagon Alley, it being a Saturday. It was great to be back in Britain, hearing everyone speak her first language and all the 'bloody hells' and 'bullocks' she's missed hearing _and _saying while in France. Ten years since the last time she had been there and yet, things hadn't changed much. Only a few shops had changed; Madam Malkin's boutique and the Apothecary shop had expanded while Flourish and Blott's now had a third landing and quite a few new stores sprouted as well.

_I'm the only one who completely changed, _Ginny thought to herself fondly. _Along with a few dozen wrinkles,_ she added miserably to herself.

It hadn't been easy escaping the Molineaux family's clutches, especially after they heard that she had borne their eldest son a male child.

An heir; that was how they saw Nathan when they found out about him. And yet now, now that she was _free_, she couldn't help but feel the light gait in her step, definitely not one who was almost turning the big 3-0 in a few months.

Along the way, she was greeted with familiar cries of recognition from old friends from Hogwarts, stopping by for a few minutes to chat. It had taken her a bit longer when she encountered a dear friend as she was walking past Flourish and Blott's.

Colin Creevey had surprised her after he had slung his arm around her shoulders, taking ambush photos of him with her. It had been a long time since their days in Hogwarts and that terrible time when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and yet, they were still comfortable with each other. She didn't get a chance to talk to him when she saw him at the trial.

"How have you been Gimme Some Gin-gin?"

"Can't say I missed _that_ nickname you gave me," Ginny cringed, which only served to make Colin's grin grow even wider. "I'm _fine_…Working for Draco Malfoy as you know."

"Malfoy treatin' you alright?" he asked casually, falling into step next to her. Nathan and Derek had gone to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in the mean time.

"See my grimace? Does that answer your question?" she asked wryly, shaking her head.

"Awww…I'm sure it's nothing _you_ can't handle," Colin quipped cheerily, nudging her shoulder lightly. "You could always Bat-Bogey Hex him," he winked, referring to their 4th year, where Ginny had hexed the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

"Can't say I didn't enjoy doing _that_. But in any case, I can't always hex him. I'm twenty-nine years old and I can't be like my stupid brother playing pranks here and there."

"Oh yeah, you're all _refined_ and _lady-like _now," Colin teased.

"I can still give you a run for your money hexing your arse right up to the Shrieking Shack," she threatened smugly, enjoying the light and immensely welcomed banter between her and Colin.

Colin paused again to take a picture with Ginny. "Smile!"

POOGHF!

"Owww…Bright white lights…My poor eyesight…Stars…ugh. Can't say I missed _that_ as well."

"You wound me Gimme Some Gin-gin, I took some of your best pictures in Hogwarts!"

"Stop it with the name already!" Ginny growled, flicking her fingers on the left side of his cheek in retaliation as he tried to fend them off. "And if you call those pictures with me in the middle of the pig sty covered with pig dung and Merlin knows what else in fifth year as well as the ones with me falling off my broom in Quidditch practice, yeah, sure, they were the _best_ all right," she said sarcastically, slapping his arm instead.

"You're a menace, woman," Colin muttered, rubbing his injured arm lightly. "So what are you doing here anyway? People been thinking since Malfoy got you locked up in his rooms for the past month, you've been doing some kinky stuff—"

"Gross Colin, ugh. Mental images to scar me for life," she blanched, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "The only part of me that will be touching Malfoy would be my foot connecting with his hinder parts."

Colin winced.

"As for me being here, well, I'm taking the boys shopping for a new wand and a broom. Speaking of which, I'm meeting them at Ollivander's right about now," she said, tiptoeing to give Colin a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, alright."

"I'll see you soon Creepy Creevey, send me an owl," she called out.

"Bye Gimme Some Gin-gin!"

Ginny rolled her eyes before turning around and continuing her trek to the other side of Diagon Alley where she told the boys to meet her at Ollivander's in fifteen minutes. She spied Nathan, leaning his back on the wall next to the wand shop. "Hey you, where's Derek?"

Nathan shrugged, "Told me he'd be back in a minute. Said he's just say hi to some friends of his. Some friends though, I saw him go into Knockturn Alley."

"What! You let him go there!"

"Mum, at the risk of sounding like a complete pansy, I didn't follow him not because I'm _scared_ but because _you_ told me _not_ to go there if I wanted to keep both of my legs working," Nathan answered wryly to his already panicking mother, licking his chocolate ice-cream cone, cool as you please.

Ginny scanned the place hurriedly with a worried eye. She knew that Derek wasn't new to Knockturn Alley's surrounding, after all, Malfoy had warned her of Derek's dalliances with the less than savory kind in that place. It was at that place Derek had employed the services of that forger which got her into this mess in the first place! She eyed the darkened alley entrance facing Gringott's agitatedly, she did _not_ want to go to Knockturn Alley.

"That boy is a menace," Ginny muttered, handing a small shopping bag to Nathan who just eyed her curiously. "I'm going after him. Merlin knows what kind of trouble he's in already. Jesus, Malfoy would love to hear that I finally lost his son," she added with a growl.

"Mum, he said he'd be back in a minute besides—"

"And yes, I'm back!" Derek said, walking closer to where they were with a grin plastered on his face. "Sorry Miss Ginny, I just had to say hello to some friends."

"It would have been nice if you told _me_ without running off to some dangerous place first," she scolded the grinning boy. "I swear, you and your father love doing fishy business that's sure to lead me to premature aging! Don't do that again, you hear me? As long as you're in my company, you go by my rules, is that clear, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered sheepishly.

"Don't take it personally, she does that all the time when she's PMS-ing," Nathan whispered to Derek's forlorn face, but loud enough for his mother to hear him.

"Hmmm…Looks like two boys aren't getting dessert tonight," Ginny clucked, turning her head slightly as she walked to Ollivander's. After hearing both boys groan, she shooed them into the wand shop.

"Good morning Mr. Ollivander," Ginny greeted the queer, old man polishing some wands on the counter.

"Well, if isn't Ginny Weasley," he reached out for her ready wand and smiled fondly at it. "It's been a long time since I've seen this wand, 10 inches, willow, just like your brother, Ron, quite swishy, double core of unicorn tail hair and dragon heartstring…Now let me see…AVIS!" At once a small flock of sparrows erupted from the tip of the wand.

When Mr. Ollivander took in his fill in expecting her wand, he asked her what he could help her with.

"I was hoping to get Derek here, Draco Malfoy's son, a wand," she started uneasily. She didn't want Mr. Ollivander to think lowly of Derek since he was only getting his first wand a year later than he should have. Derek sidled next to her when he heard her say his name, a tentative smile on his young face.

"Ahhh, yes, yes, of course," the old man said kindly, looking at the boy briefly. "I knew you'd come sooner or later for your wand. Alright, come with me now," he said, opening the latch leading to the back door where all the wands were kept. He reached for a box from the third platform of his storage and opened it. "Try this one boy, 11 inches, made from ash with a single dragon heartstring. Come on, just say 'Orchideous'."

Ginny smiled encouragingly at the boy who held the wand in wonder, already breaking her heart at the innocent happiness in his eyes. Of course Draco didn't take his son to see Mr. Ollivander when he very well knew he had to when the boy turned 11. Derek had been using an old wand of hers that was standard issued in the school she taught in before.

"Orchideous!" Nothing came out of the tip of the wand, making Derek slouch at disappointment.

"No? Well, here's another good one, 9 inches, vine wood with a double strand of veela hair. Quite good in doing transfiguration work. Go on, try it."

"Orchideous!" Still nothing.

"Maybe I'm a squib," Derek muttered softly, which only Ginny heard.

"If you're a Squib then I can't cook," she said, looking into the boy's dejected eyes. She had _considered_ that fact since his mother was a muggle but even so! He was a Malfoy, a _pureblood_, whose magic had begun when _magic_ itself began. "Besides, you can do simple charms already with my old wand," she reminded him.

"Miss Weasley's correct, of course," Mr. Ollivander added, handing him another wand and describing its properties. And yet, after seven wands without much luck, Derek was already convinced that he was a squib.

"This is useless, I can't do magic. See? Father's right, its better if I do not do magic. Even the wands don't want me to do magic," he muttered bitterly.

"Your father's not right, he's a bloody _idiot_," Ginny mumbled under her breath which Nathan heard making the boy hide his grin.

"Not do magic!" Mr. Ollivander asked, horrified at the mere thought. "You're a Malfoy boy! You just need to be more patient with the wands."

"It's alright, it took me an _hour_ to find a wand that fit me," Nathan interjected all of a sudden.

And Derek did find a wand that chose him. After _two bloody hours _and testing almost seventy-five discarded wands. It was about time too, since Nathan had been squawking for lunch and Ginny was already at the end of her patience. But the look of pure joy and wonder on Derek's face after he had successfully performed the Orchideous charm was worth all the time they spent in Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop.

His wand was very much like Nathan's own, though shorter by half an inch. It was 9 inches long, made of ash with a dragon heartstring for the core. The boy wouldn't stop playing with his wand, alternating spells such as Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Avis and Orchideous as they walked to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Harry for lunch.

"Hey Ginny," Ron called out, hugging his sister when she reached them with an exhausted expression on her face.

"Boys wearing you out?" Harry asked, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"You bet," she answered before plopping herself into the booth as she watched Ron tousle each boy's hair affectionately though the younger Malfoy made a face at having his hair mussed. _Typical Malfoy_, Ginny thought amusedly.

Minutes later, Rosemerta approached them and took their orders.

"I'll just have a Roast beef sandwich please," Ginny said tiredly. Shopping with the boys proved to be more than what she could handle. She grimaced at the thought that maybe it was because she was getting _older_.

"I'll have some chicken salad, some of that wonderful broth that I've been smelling since I got here, uh…two roast beef sandwiches, chips on the side, oh and mashed potatoes with that delicious gravy…oh! Almost forgot, and a basket of your fried chicken," Ron said, perusing the menu, not seeing the gaping looks from his sister. "Aaaand some apple pie for dessert as well."

"A slice or the _entire_ pie?" Rosemerta asked wryly.

Ron grinned up at her, "Make that a _large_ slice of pie if I can't have the entire pie then."

"That's for everyone else or just you?" Rosemerta asked with a grin.

"Just for me," Ron answered with a shrug. "Hey, a boy's gotta eat, you know."

The two boys asked permission to wander around Diagon Alley after eating lunch and Ginny didn't have the heart to deny them. "Don't go anywhere near Knockturn Alley if—"

"—we want to keep both of our legs working," Derek and Nathan said in chorus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, you catch on quickly," Ginny smirked, watching the two boys leave the eatery with glee. She then turned to Harry and Ron who were looking at her in half-exasperation, half-amusement. "What? Someone's got to warn them of what I'm capable on doing," she said defensively to the two men.

"So what's on your mind and why you called us for this impromptu meeting?" Ron asked, leaning back on the booth, stretching his legs, kicking Ginny's shin in the process. "Sorry," he apologized, seeing his sister wince.

She had owled her brother and Harry to meet her in Three Broomsticks for lunch to discuss topic which she wished she had known (to both satisfy her curiosity as well as finding a reason to understand Malfoy's apparent disregard to his son) sooner. Her conversation with Manuel had left her, in simple terms, befuddled. The old man didn't give her enough information so she called her brother and Harry for help.

After all, they were in Britain with Malfoy while she was in France, shielded from all the juicy gossip surrounding one of the most prominent and richest wizards. Aside from that, Malfoy, as she had picked up quickly, was in civil terms with her family after Arthur had ascended to the position of Minister of Magic, and therefore would know some tidbits that the public did not know.

"I see no other way to bring the topic up to you guys so I'll just say it as it is," Ginny started, sitting straight up. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her which silently conveyed that 'as if she would say it in any other way' that she simply chose to ignore. "I just found out that Derek's mother is a _muggle_," she said bluntly as she pleased.

"Yeah, she is. That's old news Gin," Ron said with a shrug as if a Malfoy marrying a muggle was a common occurrence in the Wizarding World.

Ginny gaped at her brother for the lack of response she had hoped for. "Aren't you surprised at all that Draco chose a _muggle_?" she hissed at them. "That in itself is quite fishy!"

Harry chuckled and reached for her hand quickly. "I guess it would have surprised us more if we heard that news, say around, seven years ago," he said. "It's no longer new news to us."

"Back up you two, I was in France the _entire time_ this was happening," she voiced out in disbelief. "Draco Malfoy does _not _associate himself with muggles! Do you remember the way he called Hermionie in school! I mean, don't you two see something weird that Draco _married_ a muggle? Where is she anyway? I'd give this month's salary that he tortured her for a while and killed her after finding out that she was a muggle!"

Ron shifted uneasily in his seat before clearing his throat. "Ginny…luv, Draco wasn't _married_ to Regina Cassel, that's her name by the way, they just had a kid, Derek," he explained carefully.

"Maybe your brother and I should give you a quick lowdown on what happened," Harry said quietly, followed by a deep sigh.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Ginny said. "I really smell something fishy here. My son and I aren't going to live under the same roof as a madman, so you two better tell me what's up."

Harry cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses. "That's just it Ginny, there was something fishy going on but it wasn't on Malfoy's part, believe it or not. The actual villain was Regina Cassel," he started. "And I have to say that if there was one woman who deserves to be called a manipulative, lying bitch, it would be her."

"Seven years ago, Dad had just been elected Minister of Magic with the help of Malfoy when this old woman walked up to the stage where journalists were taking photos of dad and Malfoy after a conference. She unceremoniously handed him a 5-year old child and said that the boy was Draco's. She said that her name was Trudy Hatsworth and she was the aunt of Regina Cassel, a _muggle_, information that she yelled out loud to the buzzing crowd, whom Draco apparently got knocked up a year after he graduated from Hogwarts. You can just imagine the uproar that happened next after that."

The dark-haired man chuckled darkly at the memory, a sardonic smile playing on his lips. "I can still remember the photo on the front page of Daily Prophet the next day, Malfoy's legendary cool was shattered at that moment. His expression bordered on committing bloody murder and comic shock. Class A blackmail material, if you ask me if we were still in Hogwarts," Harry added meaningfully.

"How were they sure that Derek was Malfoy's kid?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"One only had to look at the boy to see that he was a Malfoy through and through. I mean, Derek and Draco are carbon copies of each other except that Derek inherited his mother's blue eyes," Ron answered. He rubbed his eyes and blew out a breath before continuing. "Of course, that wasn't the end of that. Trudy Hatsworth's niece knew that her aunt was a witch, of course. She was the girl's only remaining relative. Trudy demanded that Draco bring up Derek since the boy was already showing magical signs of a wizard and then left leaving Derek wailing on top of his lungs with a murderous looking Draco Malfoy."

"That was also shown in the Daily prophet," Harry quipped, a quiet laughter coming from his lips.

"Of course Malfoy didn't have any choice but to take the child home yet he had every intention of finding the child's mother as soon as it was possible. Dad offered to help him as well. But it didn't take long for the bitch to sink her claws into the Malfoy fortune. She appeared the next day on Malfoy's front door with a devil-may-please attitude about her,"

"And Merlin's beard, that woman was so beautiful she could have been a veela," Ron muttered to himself. "And Malfoy, being the horny, red-blooded crackpot that he was, took her in. I can honestly say that I am glad that I wasn't the one drunk that night and got Regina Cassel knocked up because if I were Malfoy, I'd probably be dead by now."

"But-but she's a muggle!"

"Lucius is dead Ginny, and even though Malfoy's still an enormous git with regards to blood, he can't deny having a good fuck with a gorgeous muggle," Harry explained patiently. "And you do know that nothing ever comes out of a hot-blooded male who has enough money to flood ten Burrows. To add it all up, he was completely, hopelessly besotted with that muggle, it was the perfect recipe for disaster."

"Are you meaning to tell me that Draco Malfoy fell _in love_ with a MUGGLE!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh Gods, this day alone promises to give me even more premature wrinkles," she said, massaging her temples. "That's what ten years of not coming home does to you," she muttered agitatedly, smoothening the sides of her eyes. "Gods, I don't _need_ any more wrinkles…"

"You _don't_ have wrinkles Ginny," Ron snapped at his overdramatic sister.

"Easy for _you_ to say," she retorted, having the urge to flip him the bird. "How ironic can it get! The bloody idiot actually fell in love with a _muggle_. I knew apocalypse was near," she said, shifting in her seat as Harry watched her amusedly.

"She was beautiful, really," Harry said with a shrug. "Can't really blame Malfoy for wanting her though we can blame him for being stupid enough to cater to all of her whims which included but was not limited to daily shopping sprees both in muggle London, abuse of the house elves—"

"Whaaaaaaat!"

"Why do you think Draco only has two house elves in his mansion?" Ron asked ironically. "It only took a flick of her finger, a non-magical one at that, to make Malfoy say yes to whatever she wanted. She was a blood-thirsty whore, that's for sure. Oh yeah, did we mention that she also served him up on a silver platter, figuratively, to the remaining death eaters who wanted a piece of Malfoy's betraying ass a year after she dumped Derek on his lap?"

"Whaaaaaaat!"

"Stop screeching like that Gin, you sound like Pansy Parkinson on steroids," Ron snapped irately as Ginny gave him a dirty look in return. "She contacted the remaining death eaters on how they could penetrate the protective barriers of the mansion. Malfoy was in St. Mungo's for three weeks after that attack. Mind you, he battled five senior death eaters and would have died if not for Bill and Charlie coming to get him for a lunch meeting. That event pretty much left most of his house destroyed. The mansion you're living in right now is actually the restored version."

"We also forgot to tell you—"

"There's more?" Ginny asked stupidly, her eyes in a goggle.

"You asked for the lowdown and we're giving it to you," Ron said impatiently, rolling his eyes. "She disappeared after that attack leaving a six year old _child_ to fend off for himself for more than three days. We tried to get to Derek after Draco whispered his name to us when he slipped into consciousness but found Derek gone. _Two MONTHS_ later, after Dad had ordered a non-stop wizard-hunt for Derek, he was found in the belly of Knockturn Alley under the care of some of the people there. Thank Merlin an old hag found him after some warlocks tried to lure him and took care of him."

"How did a bloody six-year old turn up in Knockturn Alley!" Ginny cried out in horror at what Derek must have suffered.

"That's the thing; we really never got to know. Derek can't remember what happened himself," Ron said. "When Derek was returned to Draco's care, Malfoy wouldn't even look at his own son. Oftentimes he would look at him in contempt. It wouldn't bloody take a wizard with half a brain to understand that Derek's mere presence would elicit a gnawing hate in the elder Malfoy. I really can't blame Derek for being a _loose_ child full of liberties since Malfoy was never really a parental figure to him."

"Look Ginny, I know you live with the man and everything and now that you know about it, I really suggest that you _don't_ bring up the topic regarding that bitch since from experience, he usually gives into fits of violence at the mere mention of Regina's name. And we don't want that to happen to you. But of course, having the excuse of beating the bloody pulp out of Malfoy along with the Weasley brothers for touching you is always a good thing," Harry said lightly to the still shell-shocked woman.

Truth was that the old rivalry between the Dream team and Malfoy had dissipated over the years as they grew up, much to the relief of Molly Weasley. Both sides regarded each other with an unspoken quiet respect that teetered on being polite and somewhat friendly when the occasion rose. But with regards to the incident pertaining to a certain muggle bitch, they had backed him up completely.

His obvious disregard for Derek was another matter though.

"I can't believe—he- she-death eaters…Derek, ALONE!—my god…," Ginny babbled, opening and closing her mouth at the story handed down to her on what she had missed while she was in France. Suddenly, she focused her attention to the two men keenly observing her reactions warily.

"Would you two like to come with me back to the manor? I really wanted you guys to teach Derek how to play Quidditch," she said, a tinge of urgency in her voice.

"Of course we will," Harry said, patting her hand gently. "Wouldn't put it above Malfoy to neglect teaching his son the greatest wizard game created," he added with a smile. Ron nodded his head in response.

"Thank you, you have no idea how happy Derek will be," she said thanking them both shakily. A thin sheen of moisture clouded her eyes at the complete realization of what task was at hand. It wasn't merely going to be Quidditch game that she and Ron and Harry were going to teach Derek.

They were going to teach him that he _mattered_ to people even if his bastard of a father didn't see that.

OOOOOOOO

Draco pushed the drapes back a little more to see the picturesque scene below him, his hands curling at the drapes at the sight of Harry Potter inside _his_ estate laughing and having fun with _his_ son and _his_ son's tutor._ And his son's tutor's son, we can't forget that!_ Draco thought sarcastically to himself.

It was a cool afternoon in February and while 2/3 of the Dream Team was lounging in the son with Ginny and the boys, he was stuck inside his conference room on the third floor of the mansion with a briefing that Townsend had called upon the day before.

They had come back to the mansion riding in Potter's Grand Jeep Cherokee at around two in the afternoon, laughing and joking around as Ginny lightly shoved Ron with her foot making him stumble forward. Apparently, they had brought with them some refreshments from a detour trip in Hogsmead to pick up some butterbeer, treacle tarts, crumpets and some chocolate fudge to snack on for the afternoon. The small group chose a shaded spot under an ancient oak tree next to the small lake near the manor to set up their huge mat to lounge upon.

His eyes focused on the fiery redhead bending over to smooth over the ends of the mat, giving him a decidedly delectable view even from three floors up. He watched as she removed her peach robes to reveal a simple garb consisting of short Bermuda shorts, a navy blue jumper and scuffed up sneakers. Unconsciously, Draco licked his lips at the sight of her long legs.

_For someone short, she sure has great legs,_ he thought wickedly, finally seeing what the woman had been hiding underneath her school teacher uniform. Not that Draco disapproved of that particular uniform; it sure fueled many of his recent fantasies.

He watched with gritted teeth as Potter grabbed her waist from behind and carried her to the edge of the lake as she pounded on to his shoulder blades to put her down. Her horror-filled eyes pleaded with him not to throw her into the lake. No matter how good the weather was, the lake was sure to be ice-cold. Ron removed her sneakers to keep them from getting soaked as the two boys cheered Harry on in throwing her into the lake.

Potter's devilish smile reached Draco's eyes as he flung her into the lake, her screams audible even from where he was as she threatened immeasurable bodily harm on him and her brother as the two boys laughed at the drenched-rat look Ginny was sporting along with a snarl. He stared appreciatively at the taut stretch of her shirt across her full breasts…Before he could appreciate the view before him of a dripping, slippery wet Virginia Weasley, she quickly placed a drying spell on her clothes as she started to shiver.

A sharp crack of laughter escaped his throat when her sneaker hit the side of Potter's smug face squarely as the other one hit the back of Ron's head. _Never bait the famous Weasley temper,_ he mused, continuing to watch the perfect scene in front of him.

A scene which did not include him, he thought bitterly as the drones of his solicitor and few associates continued on behind him. He wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible and have a chance to throw his own leather boot at Potter's pointy chin.

"…Mr. Malfoy, sir?"

"What?" he snapped at Lewis, his accountant.

"How many of your shares in the WizardTech stock are you willing to sell?" Lewis asked patiently, not minding the sharp tone used on him. They were quite used to it already. Working with a Malfoy entailed having nerves of steel.

"Anywhere from 300 to 350, nothing more," he answered tiredly, gazing back below him. His eyes roamed around to where his son might be but was nowhere to be found. With a frown, he scanned the grounds once more to no avail.

All of a sudden, a quick blur entered the line of his eye sight at the same time he heard Potter cheering 'That's the way to do it!' and Ginny screaming 'Be careful up there!'.

Without a word to his puzzled associates, he stalked out of the room, his lips set in a grim line.

His son was on a broom at _breakneck_ speed and Potter, that incompetent bastard, was teaching _his_ son Quidditch.

OOOOOOOO

**Particulars:**

**Ayumi-dono** – Let me guess, you're Asian? I'm Filipino so I guess 5'5 is already tall. ;) so where is derek's mommy…here she is, love her or hate her…probably the latter. HEhehehe

**Ophelias Dream** – I'm glad you found that inner battle feeling interesting…it's quite hard for me to be able to write such interactions and still make them as cohesive as possible so that readers will find the binding thread in the story. Derek may seem like this simple character at first but eventually you'll get why his role in the story is very important. He's the main binding thread, so to speak.

**UnfortunateFortunate** – why can't they kiss? Argh. Simple, Draco's an ass. ;) but soon…like chapter 7 soon. hahahha

**Naughtygrl** – actually, to tell you the truth, chapter 5 was something like a 'filler' because I can't make Draco and ginny kiss so soon! I had to write something about them that's interesting but at the same time, nothing very important is really happening…so what better way than to write them almost kissing? ;P

**Lina** – now that you've read chapter 6, I think it's more of the fact that regina was such a manipulative bitch to him rather than her or Derek being muggles. Them being muggles weren't such a bad thing at that time, after all, he fell in love with one and had a child with her. It's more of a once burned, twice, I'm going to kill you type. lol

**Capp** – I'd have to say that your review was the best for this chapter. ;)

**Chicklepea** – inebriated means 'drunk'. ;p as for Nathan not going to Hogwarts, ginny simply feels that since Nathan had already started with home schooling, he should continue it that way. Aside from that, chalk it up to her being overprotective of Nathan.

**Allychik6** - groan writing at Draco's point of view is soooo hard…lol I dunno, I find it so much harder than writing in Ginny's POV or the 3rd person. Oh what the hell, I'll try nonetheless. ;)

**Blondhunter** – three cookies for you! Yep, the theme of the story is healing on draco's part…and you got the part where Draco sees Regina in Derek's eyes. I mean, he's a hard person to love and all that so I'm hoping I'll be able to weave his good side in the story soon. ;)

**Danni7** – ouch…you thought my story would suck. ;)

**Slytherin Queen** – hmmm…the word 'eventually'….we'll see. ;)

**Psy.Ops** – nathan's father will create an all together different havoc after regina's mess is fixed…dundundundun! :p the sexual tension will be 'relieved' soon enough. ;)

**Threadsofregret** – thanks! But I must warn you, I can (and I will write some in later chapters) write smutty parts that can elicit porn scenes at some point so I guess the 'classy' factor of this story will fly out the window soon. :p

**Purus.flere** – oh yeah, she does that to spite him. I mean, she doesn't like him and it really isn't her job to cook for the household, she's just the tutor of the boys, not the cook so if she wants to cook for certain people in the house, it's her choice, right? ;P as for the lawsuit, well, it'll be explained soon enough. :P

**Lanna/Jon4EVA** – sorry dear, but the DG action will be up in the next chapter! ;) but I promise, it'll be WORTH it. ;p

**TomFeltonsDancer** – lol! Your review made me laugh. :) you described the characters really well…yep, ginny feels as if she had the obligation to fix things, even people's lives so I guess that makes her quite a meddlesome person but all in all, she tries to rationalize that she only wants to make people's lives better. But even with that explanation, it doesn't mean it will sit well if Draco who simply wants to be left alone. ;)

**Rockon2680** - when I post chapters, I make sure that I already have the next chapter or two already written, I don't like it when I get a writer's block all of a sudden and I don't have an emergency chapter already written, it'll be unfair to the readers if I just let them hang. ;P so I already have chapter 7 ready and I'm in the process of writing chapter 8. ;)

**CassandraKCB, Honey-gurl808, Keety Rhea, CrazyStars, Madmissymel, Kirt, T, Kris, DeeCohan, Pass the broccolini** – thanks:)


	7. Beautiful Muggle Bitch

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies. ¾ of the plot is mine, ¼ is Jude Deveraux'. I borrowed some scenes from one of her books.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. ;)

**AN2: **I got so little reviews from Chapter 6…Kinda disappointing since it was hard to write that chapter where I had to fit many important details of the story… :( so yeah…please review more for this one? I mean, it does contain _action._ ;)

**Again, thanks to MEEAZ. :)**

Chapter Seven – Kissing Little Red 

"Stupid, stupid Pot_head_," Draco muttered as he bounded down the west stairs that would take him directly to the back door leading to the lake. "Stupid, stupid _Weasley_," he grounded through his teeth.

Maybe he should have made it a bit clearer to the Weasley woman that by letting his son learn Quidditch, he didn't mean for Derek to take lessons from Pot_head_! But _of course_, Weasley would have asked the Boy-who-Lived to be the one to teach his son. _Damn her!_ No sooner than later that his son would be brainwashed enough to do incompetent plays and techniques that wouldn't be of any good use in the field!

No son of his would be taught by that incompetent (okay, maybe he's lying through his teeth about Potter being incompetent) four-eyed Potter! Never mind that six out of the seven years that he and Pot_head_ were in Hogwarts, the Gryffindor team had beaten the Slytherin house for the Quidditch Cup. It's a disgrace having a Malfoy being taught by any Potter! Pot_head_ might even be teaching his son stupid plays rather than teach him the devious methods more suitable in the Quidditch field that he, himself employed during his days in Hogwarts.

With relative ease, Draco didn't bother unbuttoning his oxford shirt properly, tearing it off instead, leaving his torso clad only with a tight black wifebeater. He grabbed his own broom from the broom closet, the state of the art Trailblazer 2000, before barging out of the backdoor with a ferocious look on his face.

Draco could see from thirty yards that his son had come down from his first flying run with the rest of Pot_head_'s adoring crew congratulating him. A quick feeling of pride came unbidden in his chest as he spied Derek's mussed blond hair and flushed cheeks as well as his wide grinning face that was quickly replaced by distaste upon seeing Potter clapping _his_ son's back.

He was about to announce his presence from afar for Potter to take his hands off his son when Ginny's tinkling voice cut through the air effectively freezing him on the spot.

"Hey Harry, kiss me."

_What!_

OOOOOOOO

Ginny thought that the happiness inside her chest would make her burst upon seeing the exhilarated expression on Derek's face as he did quick laps on his new broom. She had insisted that the boy did not take the newest broom in the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop that afternoon (a Trailblazer 2000) since he was still learning the basics of the game. Instead, she persuaded him to get the same broom as Nathan's, a Firebolt III, to practice on. She promised to get him the new model once he had learned enough.

It wasn't easy persuading the young wizard to choose something less than the best at the moment and Ginny was just about ready to stuff the little boy's mouth with enough snitches to make him stop whining about getting an _inferior _broom until she threatened to stop his daily ration of food once again.

That, of course, made him shut up.

After paying for the broom on Malfoy's account, they went back to the estate, a sulking Derek in tow.

But nevertheless, Derek was excited to hear that he was going to finally learn how to fly and was going to be taught by no other than one of the best seekers in the International Quidditch Federation, Chudley Cannon's Harry Potter.

He had quickly warmed up to Harry's presence after learning that he was an old friend of Ron and Ginny's. The Weasleys' decided against telling the younger Malfoy Harry's history with his father. It was for the best, they agreed.

Ever since they came back from their trip to Diagon Alley, Derek had been constantly telling her that Draco had been watching them from his third floor office. And sure enough, whenever she could spare a glance, there he was, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could.

If not for his blond hair even Ginny would have not spotted him because of the distance from the house to the lake. A devilish grin crept up to her lips when she realized how much she could play with his mind right then and there. So she asked Harry to begin his lessons with Derek to start pissing off the elder Malfoy. _Just a quick lap around the estate's perimeter,_ she said with a sly grin. Derek couldn't be any happier when he quickly learned how to maneuver his new broom.

It wouldn't take long for him to realize that his son was learning Quidditch under the tutelage of his old nemesis and would be storming down to take over the reins. Better that _he_ taught Derek than Pothead Potter. There was no way he was letting his ex-nemesis be the one to teach Derek and Ginny banked on this knowledge when she saw that Draco was still watching their little picnic.

True to Ginny's expectations, it didn't take more than five minutes to see Malfoy disappear from the office window and stalk out of the mansion. What she did not expect was for Draco Malfoy to appear within her view wearing something that she would have loved to tear off his body. _Oh gods…_

The moderate winds proceeded to ruffle through his hair, his gaze hawkish with his lips set in a thin line. His lean torso was encased magnificently by the tight back wifebeater he was wearing along with the denim jeans that reminded Ginny of the muggle models pictured in the Calvin Klein advertisements. His pale, lithe body was contrasting sexily with the black garment while his entire presence emanated a danger that Ginny wanted to touch…to _taste_. But there was no time to think about such things, there were more pressing matters at hand.

She needed to concentrate back into the task and there was only _one way_ she knew that would effectively remove that delicious incoming presence that was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Harry, kiss me."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Ron yelped in surprise at his sister's words as the two boys proceeded to goggle.

Harry ignored Ron's protest and grinned at the red-haired vixen who was asking to be snogged. "Snog or peck?"

"Full on, honest to goodness, knee-weakening, hot and bothered snog, if you please."

"For a hussy, you sure have manners,"

"But of course, asking THE Harry Potter for a kiss without saying 'please' is against the Witch Manners Handbook. It just isn't _done_, darlin'."

Harry dipped his head with a naughty grin down to the inviting lips of Ginny, snogging like tomorrow would never dawn upon them. Only an idiot would refuse that request, Harry decided. Of course it was simply a snog to them both.

Ginny asks, Harry complies.

Simple as that and they both understood that rationale. They both enjoyed snogging and what better way that to indulge with an equally attractive snogging partner?

"This is really disturbing for me to watch, just so you two know," Ron protested with a grimace, muttering about incest all the while trying to cover the two boys' eyes with his hands. The two boys squirmed under his grip as they tried to look at the two elders snog it out. With a quick roll of his eyes, he let go of the two prepubescent boys who were starting to laugh.

"Would you two stop acting like horny teenagers! If your goal was to make me flustered, you already did so you can stop now! You're corrupting my nephew and Derek. Oh wait, Derek's Mal-Ferret's son, he's already corrupted. No offense, kid."

"None taken," Derek answered with a grin, enjoying the show. "Besides, this is great blackmail material on Miss Ginny."

"I say this with great confidence, you're really Malfoy's son. No DNA test needed," Ron muttered.

Harry lifted his lips from Ginny's swollen ones after a few more seconds, a grin on his lips. "I'd say Ms. Weasley, you're still on my top ten best snogging partners," he said dazedly.

"And pray tell Mr. Potter, how many snogging partners have you had?"

"Ten."

"Only? I'm disappointed."

"Kidding, I've had _thousands._"

"Really now."

"I would have asked you to marry me after you graduated—"

"Why didn't you?"

"You were too crazy back then, even for me."

"Oh well, your loss I suppose," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"How about I grab your ass as my consolation prize?" Harry asked lasciviously coming towards Ginny.

"Sure, but I prefer the left cheek, if you don't mind," Ginny replied primly.

"Harry, don't you dare! I'm telling Mom!" Ron gripped in embarrassment.

Harry and Ginny ignored Ron's sputters as Harry grabbed Ginny's tush fully.

"Verdict?" Ginny asked demurely, fluttering her eyes for effect.

"Very nice arse Ms. Weasley," Harry replied, slapping Ginny's behind after.

"THAT'S MY _SISTER'S _ASS HARRY!"

"Oh bugger off Ronniekins, we were just having some fun."

Ron shooed the two boys to start flying so they would be spared from the more than PG rated antics Nathan's mother and Harry Potter were doing which were met with complaints until Ron barked at them to do so.

"I reckon his face went from red to blue to green," Ginny mused out loud.

"Cool. So Gin, fancy a shag right here? I reckon it'd make him turn yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Well he already turned red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, green for Slytherin...Let's do a yellow in honor of the meek and kind Hufflepuffs, what say you Ginbug?"

"You two will be the end of me someday…" Ron moaned.

"Hey, I endured ten years of you and Hermionie doing all that lovey-dovey shit. Need I remind you that you played footsies with ME, not with Hermionie, a couple of weeks back?"

Ron's ears turned bright red. "You played back, you could have told me," he sputtered.

Harry smirked. "What's the fun in that?"

"I suppose you should be scared now big brother; Harry playing footsies with you. Told you he was gay."

"Hey! I thought you were on _my_ side!" Harry protested loudly, a deep flush growing on his neck.

"Sorry _ma chere,_ he's family," Ginny smirked.

"But I'm family too!"

"I knew there was a reason why you're still single at 30," Ron interrupted.

"I'm _not_ gay, I just like playing the field," Harry huffed.

"I knew it! I should warn all your Quidditch team mates!"

"Not _that_ field Ron!"

"I bet you his broom has been used for _other purposes_ other than flying," Ginny said snidely, eying Harry's Trailblazer 1500.

"Gross!" Ron blanched at the thought.

"I am **NOT** gay!" Harry shouted at the same time.

"Sure you aren't," Ginny shrugged.

Ron poked Harry's broom and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhh! I touched his broom, I _touched_ his broom…I'm contaminated! I'm…GAY! Ohhh, look! I have…_boobies_!"

Ginny laughed uncontrollably at her older brother's antics while Harry glowered at Ron who was already on his back, laughing on the ground.

"Muggles would think at my age, I'm still fresh meat," he defended.

"Ewwww Harry. First you're gay now you want young _boys_. Shame on you, you're such a sicko," Ginny teased.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU TWO IDIOTS, I AM NOT GAY!" he roared at the two redheads howling in laughter.

"Tut tut Harry…Can't take a joke, spoken like a true man when his penis is threatened," Ginny guffawed, clutching her stomach as she tried to calm herself down.

Harry harrumphed loudly.

"Alright, alright, Harry's already as red as a baboon's ass. Enough with the GHIJs (Gay Harry Inside Jokes), let's play some quidditch, shall we?"

Harry muttered under his breath about red-haired witches that he would kill with a bludger in a while.

"Sure about that Harry? I'm sure I can beat the bludger your way, _down there,_ just to _check_," Ginny said, lifting her eyebrow at the muttering dark-haired wizard.

Harry and Ron winced.

"He may be gay but I still have the same parts as he does," Ron grimaced at his grinning sister as she mounted her own broom to prepare for a flight. "Anyway, let's play some Quidditch. I'm sure the boys are already traumatized for life now that they know that the great Harry Potter's swings the other way."

"For the millionth time, I am BLOODY **not** GAY!"

"The way you're yelling, shrilly-like, makes you sound bloody gay, Potter," Draco said walking into the clearing, slightly sneering in amusement at the scene he had been watching for the past fifteen minutes. It mad him want to bloody punch the lights out of Potter for teaching his son to fly and snogging his son's tutor (though with no valid reason) but then again, he wasn't inclined on beating the gay seeker to a pulp.

"Thanks for the input Malfoy," Harry said wryly, shaking his head dirtily to the two Weasleys who had at the moment employed innocent faces.

"Not a problem Potter," Draco replied smoothly. "Where is my son?"

"He's flying with Nathan," Ginny said absently, shading her eyes with her hand as she tried to spy the two boys from above. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I see you're considering a game of Quidditch and since there are only five of you, an odd number to play, I decided to offer my services," he said with a dry smile at Ginny and Ron's disbelieving looks.

Harry studied Draco's unwavering stance and shrugged lightly. "He's right Ginbug, we might as well take him in."

"Oh, alright. He looks like he needs to see some sunlight after ten million years anyway," she grumbled referring to Draco's pale skin. She called for the two boys to come down so they could set the rules. Ginny didn't miss the fleeting look of fear and confusion in Derek's eyes when he saw his father with them.

"Alright, since there are only six of us there's going to be three players on each time. One beater, one chaser, one seeker per team then everyone doubles as keeper; beaters also double as chasers as well," Ginny started. "Goals are at the two ends of the lake, first team to reach fifty points or the first one to get the snitch, wins."

"I'll have Ron and Derek on my team," Draco said immediately, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Derek's face whipped to his father's face, now completely confused before resting his eyes back to Ginny's who simply gave him a weak encouraging smile. "But-but I'm not that good yet," he voiced out to no one in particular though everyone knew that he was informing his father. Draco ignored his son's words.

"Are you sure about that Malfoy?" Harry asked as he removed his glasses before enchanting them.

Draco smiled thinly. "Of course, won't pass off a chance to beat your arse, Potter."

"Likewise. Just like the old days, Malfoy. Better watch your back."

"Watch _yours_."

With that, Ginny handed Ron and Nathan (the two beaters) the two short bats before she released the bludger and snitch from its cases as the five other players zoomed out of sight upwards. Ginny followed seconds later soaring into the sky in her broom, feeling the wind sluice down her body refreshingly. Spying Nathan close by with Derek and her brother closing in the space between them, she tossed the quaffle to Nathan who zoomed past the other players to the other side of the lake.

Derek was on Nathan's tail before zooming faster as the younger boy tried to score. With a quick reflex, he caught the quaffle before it went past the perimeter. "Good save Derek!" Malfoy shouted to his son from meters away before tailing Harry once again missing the shocked expression in his son's eyes.

"Good job, _ma chere_," Ginny called out as she went past the boy, winking at him.

Derek grinned back at the woman before passing the quaffle to Ron but Nathan was quick, intercepting the pass, catching the quaffle in his hands. The bludger came out of nowhere aiming at Derek's direction, the boy unaware of the precarious position that he was in when Draco flew right into the direction of the bludger, hitting his shoulder squarely instead.

"Watch yourself boy!" Draco grunted loudly before flying off.

Ginny's eyes widened at the sharp contact but didn't have time when Nathan passed him the quaffle. She only heard Draco shouting at Derek to be alert. Minutes later, the score was 30-20, in favor of Harry's team. But what made Ginny smile was how unconsciously Draco was coaching his own son while playing, telling (or more likely bellowing) him to move faster, maneuver his broom closer, or to keep an eye on Nathan.

"Mom! The bludger!" Nathan cried out loudly before Ginny gripped her broom to make it go higher, a split second before the bludger was about to hit her.

"Ron! You ass! You could have killed me!" Ginny screamed at her grinning brother who was smirking at her.

"Then pay attention to the game if you want to live!" Ginny growled as Ron rocketed past her laughing.

On the other end of the field, Harry and Draco were skimming the perimeter for any signs of the elusive golden winged ball. "Just like the old days, eh Malfoy?" Harry called out to Draco's hunched figure.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Potter," he answered grimly, sparing him a glance. "But then again, things have changed."

Harry swept the grounds keenly before lifted a questioning eyebrow at the blond man. "How so?"

"Little Red seems to have finally caught your attention without her having to so much as stalk you," Draco said with a slight sneer.

"Saw that little kiss, didn't you?"

"I'd say it was more than a _little_, Potter."

"Not that it's any of your business, _Malfoy._"

"I'd say it's my business if you perform an orgy in front of my son," he said tightly. He looked for telltale signs of his son who was fending off a bludger as Ron passed him the quaffle. "PUMP UP YOUR SPEED DEREK!" he bellowed to the boy whose only indication that he had heard his father's voice was increasing his speed on is broom. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DOING GOOD!"

Harry rolled his eyes when a flicker of golden light caught his eyesight. In a split second he was off, with Malfoy at his tails. "I'd say you you're jealous," Harry called out, knowing that even with the deafening speed ringing in both their ears, Draco was sure to hear what he said.

In reply, Malfoy increased his own speed and quickly overtook Harry, lunging swiftly before catching the snitch directly in front of Harry's nose before skidding into a stop. "Like I'd be jealous of you, Potter," he smirked looking at the snitch firmly encased in his hands. "Looks like things _have_ changed." With that, Draco started to land.

"Getting the snitch before I did for the first time doesn't change things," Harry sneered back.

Draco looked up to where the other players were starting to descend and smirked. "I got more than what I wanted Potter and I have them where I want them."

Realizing what Draco was implying, Harry's features hardened considerably. "Fuck you Malfoy."

"Sorry Potter, unlike you, I don't swing that way." With that, Draco disapparated.

Ginny saw the growing tension between Draco and Harry from below and knew that it was bad news. It was never a good idea to have Harry and Draco anywhere near each other for everything and _anything_ turned into a competition between the two men, with neither one of them giving up unless they had had the last word. And it seemed like at that moment, it was one of those _macho arguments_ that Ginny knew would lead to no good as the imminent smell of blood rose to her nostrils. A great sigh of relief came from her lips when she saw Draco disapparate.

"Ron, take the boys back into the house will you?" she called out to Ron who simply nodded.

After spying the two boys and Ron fly take out on the opposite direction leading to the mansion, she descended and ran up to where Harry was, balled up fists and all, "Harry! What was that all about?"

Harry faced Ginny, a controlled expression on his face. "Be careful of Malfoy, Gin."

"There's no need for that advice, you know that," she answered, narrowing her eyes. "What was it all about? What did he say?"

He curled his lips in distaste, "He's playing head games with me. He said something about 'getting more than what he wanted and where he wanted them'. What the bastard meant, I have no idea. But I know he's up to no good, Gin."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "That's _Draco_ Malfoy we're talking about, Harry. When has he ever been up to something _good_?"

"I think he's on to you," Harry said ruefully.

"Excuse me?"

"The git saw our little snog fest a while ago," he explained, raising an inquiring dark eyebrow at her. "And I had the distinct impression that he might have been a tad bit jealous."

Ginny snorted at the thought but decided against telling Harry of the almost kiss that she and Draco almost had a couple of days before. "I think it's safe to say that Malfoy gets jealous of whatever _you_ have, Harry," she pointed out lightly as they started to walk back to the manor. She stopped suddenly when she perceived a familiar splash of white blond color from above. _Malfoy._

She knew exactly how to get to the elder Malfoy's nerves, a conniving upturn of her lips grazing her face at the plan. "Hey Harry, kiss me again will you?"

"Again?" Harry asked amusedly, stopping next to the redhead. "I'm sensing something—"

Before Harry could finish the thought, Ginny's soft lips covered Harry's, curving her arms around the taller man. Harry didn't object as the compulsory groan was emitted from his throat tasting the familiar sweetness of the younger girl. "I didn't think you'd have a problem with snogging little old me," she murmured on his lips with an impish grin.

"I don't. Merlin knows I like snogging you mad, but I'm curious as to why all of this snogging," Harry said, grinning down at her. "Care to clue me in?"

"You're too perceptive for your own good," Ginny mumbled, untangling her arms from Harry's neck. She glanced back to the third floor landing and grinned after seeing that Malfoy was no longer there. "See those bay windows on the third floor? It's the third one from the left."

Harry adjusted his line of sight and saw the said room. "What about it?"

"It's Malfoy's office. He was staring at us a while ago," she chuckled lightly, her eyes twinkling.

Harry's face broke out into another grin, disbelieving the woman next to him. His laughter cracked into the late afternoon, understanding Ginny's devious plan. "You're too evil. It's a wonder how you were sorted into Gryffindor when you should have been placed in Slytherin," he said, pulling the girl next to him and placing his arm around her shoulder as they walked companionably.

Ginny shuddered at the thought. "And endure Malfoy and his simpering posse for six years? I think not," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

When they reached the entrance of the mansion, Harry stopped and kissed Ginny's forehead in a brotherly manner. "Listen Gin, I was serious back there about watching out for Malfoy. He's _unstable_," he said quietly. "I don't want to retrieve anyone's body in this house unless its Malfoy's own, is that clear?"

"There's nothing I can't handle Harry, really. There's a lot of fight in this girl's body," she quipped, giving him a quick hug. "Come visit us soon, alright?"

Harry nodded. "Ron's waiting for me in the car, I have to go. Floo me if he's giving you any trouble, okay?"

"Will do. Take care Harry."

OOOOOOOO

_That night or morning…_

Ginny gripped her wand tightly as she stealthily pressed her back onto the walls leading to the kitchen. Another groaning bump inside the room reached her ears making her freeze which prevented a loud intake of breath to slip past her lips lest the intruder hear her.

_Get a fucking grip Weasley! Just disarm and bind…then scream for Malfoy, that sodding bastard, to wake up and call the authorities,_ she thought to herself, feeling her heart thump madly inside her chest, eyeing the swinging wooden door leading to the kitchen with trepidation. A slight movement of shadows confirmed that there was _someone_ inside the kitchen.

_Why hadn't the alarms sounded off?_ she thought wildly, thinking of possible ways of how she might end up after confronting the intruder. _Oh gods, you are such a ninny Weasley!_

She guessed it to be around three in the morning when she woke up suddenly with a sinking feeling in her stomach that _something _ wasn't right in the manor. A few minutes later, she was still quite unable to go back to sleep and knew that unless she found out what was wrong, there was no way she could go back to sleep. With a quick glance at her peacefully sleeping son, she tied on her dressing robe and grabbed her wand.

She would have been glad to be wrong that something wasn't right, but she wasn't that lucky. Gathering up what little courage she had, she skimmed her back down to the walls to the kitchen doors, barefooted, until she was inches from the opening. It was eerily quiet but the rushing sound in her ears made it deafening for her.

Planning to momentarily blind the intruder with light, Ginny barged open the door and pointed her wand. "_Lumos!_" she cried out, and the room suddenly was engulfed with a blinding white light.

A hoarse cry enabled Ginny to identify where the intruder was even with the light also temporarily blinding her. She viciously pointed her want to the sound and shouted. "_Immobulus!_"

Only her labored breathing was heard moments later as her eyesight adjusted to the light she created and gasped.

"Malfoy!"

Ginny's mouth dropped open as she saw Draco's immobilized form which was on the verge of sitting down on one the bar stools in the kitchen, his face frozen in shock.

She strode up to where he was grimly and muttered, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Draco blinked, recovering from the momentary shock. "What the fuck Weasley!" he shouted albeit his speech was slurred. "What's wrong with you!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him with a glare. "I thought there was an intruder lurking around, you prick. Should have know that it's just _you_," she said in distaste.

"Yeah, just _me_. Why the hell are there muggle locks on the doors!" he demanded angrily, meeting her glare. "There are twenty armed guards around the estate as well as complicated protective spells on the manor! So why the fuck are there muggle locks here?" Draco asked incredulously at the disheveled looking woman in front of him who didn't even have the decency to look contrite.

"They're not muggle locks stupid, they're enchanted to burn whoever touches them. Go figure."

"Were you born stupid? I blasted the damned thing when it fucking _burned _my hand," he growled as he sat belligerently on the stool.

Ginny studied her employer and took her less than three seconds to figure out that he was sloshed. A few locks of his hair were plastered to his pale skin and a slightly unpleasant smell of alcohol emanated from where he was. But the stinker was the glassiness his eyes were displaying. "You would have figured that it would burn you once you touched it if you weren't so fucking drunk, you idiot," she snapped before opening a cabinet and retrieving a kit.

She quickly knotted her dressing robe tightly and brought the kit to the table where Draco was watching her warily. "You're drunk," she stated irritably while rummaging through the kit absently. "I guess that would be the reason why you just didn't apparate into the manor."

"Genius Weasley, you figured _that_ out," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He disapparated out of the house right after he saw Ginny _lunge_ at Potter to snog him mad that afternoon, feeling a stab of bitterness in his chest. He had spent the remainder of the day in a muggle bar near Wiltshire to get drunk. It had been a long time since he had indulged in the potent alcohol the muggles drink, which he had taken quite a liking too, if only the hangovers he got in the morning weren't such a bitch compared to wizard alcohol.

Instead of deigning that jab with an answer, she ignored it. "Let me see your hand."

He eyed her with a slight distrust. "It's not that burned."

"Were you really born to make my life difficult? Cause here I am trying to _help _you with your _scorched_ hand—I did see your hand Malfoy, so you can stop pretending it doesn't hurt, and you're being a humongous prat about it—and you still do that 'I'm-too-macho-to-ask-for-help' routine you so love," she gritted out.

"Well I wouldn't be in this position if you didn't enchant the stupid locks," he retorted but raised his right hand to her. Ginny raised her eyebrow and shook her head. Draco's right hand was full of burnt welts, with boils cracking and pinkish skin already exposed on his palms and aristocratic fingers. She hissed inwardly. This was unlike the singe she had a couple of days back. Draco's palm was, in simple terms, _charred_.

"Oh gods, doesn't it hurt?"

"I've had worse wounds than this little Red," he answered lazily, closing his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

Ginny ignored the nickname, instead retrieving a jar of salve from the kit. "I would give you a sobering potion but I think your drunken state would be much better right now to dull any pain," she said sardonically after doing a purifying spell on her hands before starting to work on Draco's hand.

Carefully, she lifted his hand and softly dabbed salve with her finger on the burnt skin. It wasn't too serious as Ginny initially believed. She suspected that Draco might have gripped the lock too hard and so the lock only gave him a first-degree burn. If he had gripped the lock _longer_, it would be worse than what she was already treating right now.

"No need to be gentle Weasley, I can handle it," he said, eyeing her from heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hmmm…I _have_ to do it gently Malfoy, or else the salve won't seep into your skin," she explained patiently, choosing to ignore the burgeoning stares that he was giving her at the moment.

"Why are you awake anyway?"

Draco smiled as she wryly smiled _at_ his hand at the question, a few strands of her deep red hair curtaining her features from his view. Without preamble, he reached out and pushed the obstructing tendrils gently away from her face. She swiftly tossed her head back as if his hand has burned her. "It might hinder you from tending to my hand," he lied smoothly at her frown. "So why are you awake? Can't sleep?"

"Are you being _polite_ to me, Malfoy?"

"It's not a crime."

She quirked a contoured eyebrow at him in reply. "I heard noises and decided to inspect it," she answered with a shrug. She reached for the bandage from the kit and proceeded to wrap Draco's injured hand.

"You'll never learn, will you Weasley?" he asked, exasperated. "What if it wasn't me who was here and decided to rip out your guts?"

"Careful Malfoy, one would think you were _concerned_ for my well-being," she jibbed, her lips upturning as she charmed the bandage to stay in place.

"What if I was?"

Ginny watched disconcertedly as his injured hand curled lightly on her own, hey eyes snapping up to his sleepy eyes. "You need to go to bed Malfoy, you're already saying things that I _know_ you'll regret tomorrow" she said amusedly, repeatedly ignoring his gaze after tugging back her hand from his, before grasping his arm to help him stand up.

Suddenly, Ginny found herself ensconced by Draco's left arm, her back against his hard chest. "What if I don't want to go to bed yet, little Red?" he murmured softly, little gusts of hot breath tickling her ear.

Draco breathed in the milky strawberry scent of her neck, nuzzling her collarbone. He tightened the hold of his left arm against her waist when he felt her try to break away. "Would you really want to go now?"

"Malfoy, you're…drunk," Ginny strangled out, unable to control her erratic breathing, her entire body aware of the gentle assault he was doing.

"Am I now?"

He turned her around effortlessly and looked down at her eyes, for the first time noticing the golden flecks in her wide chocolate brown eyes. Sleep was still evident in her eyes as she blinked up at him wordlessly. "I think you should go to bed—"

Draco dipped his head down to her neck, slowly placing butterfly soft kisses down to her collarbone. "Not unless you come with me." When he heard her expel her breath with a strangled moan, a grin came unbidden on his lips. "Would…you…like…that…little…Red…?" He punctuated each word of the question with a light suck of his lips on her neck. He couldn't get enough of the honeyed sweet smell of her skin, his left hand roaming freely at her back as Ginny remained speechless. Only controlled soft mewling came from her lips.

_Better take advantage of that,_ Draco thought devilishly. He pushed the few tendrils away from her face with her bandaged hand, feeling a lot sober than when he first entered the room. Her unexpected appearance made the night sweeter for him as she strode into the room, her eyes wild at the thought of a possible thief, her wand delightfully poised for an attack. He could feel the soft planes and valleys through thin material of her dressing gown as he pushed her nearer to his chest, his own breath increasing at the contact.

He skimmed his lips excruciatingly slow up her jaw bone, pressing soft kisses on the side of her lips, teasing and tantalizing her senses. His eyes grazed at the faded freckles dusting her fair skin, a heady flush growing at the bridge of her nose, delighted knowing fully well that he could affect her that much. But his attention was caught fully by the moist fullness of her cherry-colored lips which she was biting to keep herself from making any sounds.

With the tip of his index finger, he traced her lower lip, relishing the silky feel of her mouth. He watched, entranced at the way they parted, her eyes watching him widely as he concentrated on the alluring curve of her lips. "I wonder if you'd taste as sweet as you look," he said softly, nibbling at the sides of her lip, continuously teasing her.

Ginny growled lightly, shutting her eyes. "Kiss me or don't Malfoy; either way, do it _now_," she demanded erratically.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at her words. "Hmmm…I wonder what you might do if I prolong this a little bit more," he murmured, pushing his pelvis to her flat abdomen making her gasp. He knew that the mere contact with the woman aroused him, the stiff tightness in his jeans proved that much.

His eyes widened when he felt her lips connect with his own, making him stagger backwards at the pressure she placed. With his back braced on the island table in the middle of the kitchen, he grabbed her waist and started to savage her lips not letting her, even for one moment, think that she had the upper hand. He felt her fingers tangle around his hair, the leather thong slipping from its grip as his platinum blond hair fanned around them.

No, Draco wasn't gentle at all. He wanted her and he wanted her good.

A slight groan of wanting escaped his lips as her tongue battled his, finding in her a worthy opponent. He ran his hands down her sides before tearing his lips from her making her groan at the deprivation. Soon enough she was moaning under him once again as his lips started its descent on her collarbone to the tops of her heaving breasts. _Gods, I shouldn't be doing this,_ Ginny thought wildly but was unable to stop it. How can something that feels so wonderful be so wrong? She gasped as Draco pressed himself once again between her legs feeling this hardened length. All sense of control and logic escaping her at that moment.

"Am I better than Potter, little Red?" he hissed at her ear, untying the knot of her dressing gown.

Ginny's eyes popped open, a blaze of fury crossing its brown depths at hearing the seven potent words. With a great push, she shoved Malfoy from her disheveled body. "What's this? A fucking competition to see if you could get me better because you saw me kiss Harry?" she demanded angrily at the disoriented man in front of her.

Draco bent his head before slowly pushing his long hair away from his face. Ginny hated herself for finding that move irresistibly sexy. But back on his face was the contemptuous expression that Ginny remembered she hated. "What else would it be about?" he drawled out insolently, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning his back on the counter. He watched as fury grew on her still-flushed cheeks, her swollen lips drawn into a decidedly thin line.

"You _bastard_," Ginny hissed, balling her fists.

"Luv, _you_ kissed me."

Ginny raised her hand swiftly to slap him when he caught her wrist in midair before he pulled her close to him, hate burning brightly in her eyes. "Don't play with fires you can't put out, little Red."

And before Ginny could say anything, he released her wrist and strode out of the kitchen.

Review! Please? It's my LONGEST chapter yet and it did have the start of the DG action:D


	8. A Study in Contrast

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay! Good lord, thanks for the reviews! You guys were great:) As for the weirdness in the chapter, it's a bit of a filler but still has something vital in the story and a twist. The 2 main characters will not be discussing the 'incident' since I see it as something they had to put aside for a more pressing matter. But fear not, I shall be tackling that issue soon enough and I promise you, it will be an explosive and worth the long wait. :)

Chapter Eight – A Study in Contrasts 

_A week later…_

"…he's not making life any easier for me Charlie," she complained irately.

Charlie Weasley's slightly amused face was floating in the midst of the green flames from the Floo Network. He had been listening to his youngest sister's rants about her insufferable employer for the past half hour and it had already begun to move in cycles already…_Malfoy _is an asshole. _Malfoy _is the biggest bastard ever to exist. _Malfoy_ needs to die...and so on and so forth.

"For someone who's infuriated with the man, you sure talk about him a lot," Charlie said with a grin, watching as his sister's face contorted in irritation at him. "You do have to admit Ginbug, you know that he's an asshole, bastard and every damn cursed thing that he is since you were in school. I thought by now you've become immune to all of that."

"I don't know what I'm doing here anymore! I seriously know that if I stay here any longer, I'm going to go crazy—"

"Crazier than you are now?"

"Shut up. I love his kid, he's great and it makes me think he's adopted or something," she continued, blowing air from her lips. "Tell me that it's all worth it Charlie…That educating this kid is worth it because if it's not I know I can bring Nathan to Hogwarts and Dumbledore will still take him in."

"I think you'll find it worth it, because as of this moment, you're earning more or less two thousand pounds each month than what old Percy earns in the Ministry," Charlie announced with a smirk. "Tell you what, why don't you come over here with the boys and I can apparate them to Romania to see my new dragons and have them back in the afternoon. That way you can complain all you want to mum."

"Yeah, subtle way of you telling me to bugger off and stop talking about Mal-ferret."

"Good, you catch on quickly."

An hour later, Ginny found herself in the large living room of the Burrow with her mum fussing about her while the two boys were whisked to Romania with Charlie.

Even with Arthur Weasley as the Minister of Magic, they had still opted to keep the Burrow as their residence, albeit with many renovations in the place. The house looked the same on the outside, keeping the eclectic and unique charm it had, but on the inside, it was no longer was it a cramped living space with everyone bumping in to each other. It was now a large, but cozy place where Molly and Arthur Weasley held domain over their large family, which at their last count had over ten grandchildren to boot.

"I just don't understand why you can't get along with Draco now, Ginny. He has changed a lot from who he was before," Molly interrupted her still ranting daughter.

_Yeah, sure, like leopards can change spots, _she thought, rolling her eyes. "You don't live in the same house as he does, mum. And believe me, it isn't easy. The man is insufferable, I cannot condone the way he continues to treat his son and the way he thinks he can dominate every presence in the house! I mean really, mother."

Molly glared at her daughter in response and shook her head. "Draco has gone through a lot and I believe Harry and Ron both told you about it. You can't blame him for being a hard man to understand."

"And you think what he's doing to his son is alright?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Her mother sighed in exasperation. "I have seven children whom I love and adore Virginia, do you actually _think_ for a second that I approve of his apparent neglect to his son? I believe that you're in this situation to _help_ those two to be a family. No, wait. You listen to me, it may seem unlikely to you now (,) but your presence there helps Draco understand what he's missing as _you_ spend time with Derek. Did you ever think of it that way?"

Trust her mother to make her feel guilty for bashing Malfoy. "I guess I didn't. But I still don't trust him, mum."

Molly chuckled before standing up from the overstuffed sofa she was sitting on and walked to the fireplace mantle where photo albums were kept. "I have a feeling you simply do not trust people who keep you under a short leash dear. You simply do not like being looked at too much," Molly mused before she removed a large maroon album and carried it back to where Ginny.

"I don't understand," Ginny said with a frown. "What does Malfoy—"

Her mother sat down next to her and flipped the pages, ignoring smiling and waving faces until she reached the page she was looking for. "Here, tell me what you see."

Ginny looked back at her smiling self as she tried to fend off Ron finger which were poking her shoulder until she snapped and pummeled his arm to make him stop. It was taken at Platform 9 ¾ on the start of her sixth year. "Well…that's me punching the lights out of Ronald's ass," Ginny answered promptly to her mother who gave her a swift glare for her language.

"Look closer at the back of the picture," Molly instructed with a slight smile, already knowing that her daughter was obtuse enough when it comes to observing things around her and that she wouldn't immediately notice what she was trying to make her see.

With a frown, she scanned the picture and was quickly taken aback by what she saw at the background of the picture before looking at it closer once more just to make sure that the light wasn't playing tricks on her eyes. "Is that…is that Malfoy!" she asked, blinking. At the background of the picture was none other than Draco Malfoy, his back against the brick wall of the platform, his eyes watching the siblings with interest. Even with the people milling around at the background, there was no mistaking that it was indeed Draco Malfoy, the shade of his hair was truth in itself. "What is he doing in our album and wait…is that a _smile_ on his face! Hold it right there! Who altered this picture!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Really Ginny, quit being overdramatic. The man knows how to smile, it's just that he doesn't have a lot to smile about. Now turn the page, there. Look at the last picture."

It was a picture of her taken secretly by Harry while she was studying in the library. She remembered that day, they were still a couple back then and she was studying for her potions test while he was reviewing for his NEWTs when he suddenly took out his camera and took a photo of her. It was one of her favorite pictures of herself because of the unguarded pose she had on. The wizarding photo allowed the viewer to see the golden light speckled with dust that filtered from the large window next to their table as it basked her features softly. Her fingers absently twirled around a strawberry lock whilst her forehead was in a slight frown as she concentrated on her notes.

"What about it?"

"Just look closer Ginny,"

And she did.

And for the second time, she gasped.

There _he_ was again.

Draco couldn't be seen in the picture completely because her shoulder obstructed him. Only when she moved a bit to smile at Harry could he be seen at the back, blatantly staring at her, as if he was studying her, could he be seen. "What's he doing here again?" she demanded, glowering at the picture.

"Beats me darling, but here, I'll show you some more," Molly took the album and flipped the pages once more and showed another picture to Ginny before pointing that Draco was again in the picture. And another…and another…and another. It amazed her that she never really took time to observe the pictures like her mother did to see that there were _lurkers_ in her pictures!

"I knew he was a twisted bloke back then, heck, what am I saying? He still IS a twisted person now but him _watching_...no, _STALKING _me and we didn't know that he was…Mom, that's frickin' disturbing! See? Now tell me what's to even _like_ about this…this…_ferret_"

Never while Ginny and the Golden Trio were still in Hogwarts that they were aware that they were being watched. At that time, being obtuse about what was happening around them could cost them their lives and the way they didn't know that someone _was_ watching them was very dangerous. In all of the pictures that her mother showed her, seven in all, it disturbed her even more to see him with a face that wasn't sneering or did not show anger, distaste or loathing. He was actually _smiling_ in some of the pictures!

"I know it might seem a bit stalker-ish on Draco's part now, but look at it this way, you were too preoccupied about yourself, your friends and Harry back then that you didn't notice Draco. I'm not saying that it's wrong to like hanging out with your friends and your boy friend (boyfriend) back then, but with the pictures you saw, was there one where Draco was with his friends? Or did you not notice that his expressions changed as well in the pictures from one of curiosity to dare I say, _longing_?"

"Are you saying that he envied us back in Hogwarts? The Almighty Ferret actually—" Ginny stopped, still disbelieving at what she was hearing. "Unbelievable, simply _unbelievable_."

"Gin, you have to remember that what he was in Hogwarts isn't who he really is," Molly explained gently. "He's a very hard person to know. I _know_ that because you can just imagine how much your father and I placed in the line when we _trusted_ a former deatheater when he _offered_ to help us. But he's an honest person and he isn't evil. What you know of him now is that he's insufferable, that you butt heads a lot with what you both think is right. A person isn't necessarily evil when he makes honest mistakes, just like when you were tricked into working for him. Do you get what I'm saying here Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, a bit unsurely. She did see what her mother was telling her, but maybe it was because her mother did not know what had happened between them recently. If she did, she knew that the conversation that they were having would have ended while her mother transfigured one of her pots into a shotgun before hunting Draco Malfoy. With a rueful smile, she shook her head and leaned back on the sofa.

"How about this mom, we hypothetically switch places and you were me while I was in Hogwarts and you have a stalker after you, you have a wonderful boyfriend and great friends, would you really be friends with a Slytherin _Malfoy_? That's just highly unlikely…Like Cho Chang actually noticing that Neville looks better than Cedric and marrying him."

"All I'm saying is that you were quite preoccupied in your days at Hogwarts to see that other things are happening. Dare I say that you were Ron, Harry, Colin Lavender, Hermionie, Parvati-centric back then? Because if you weren't too centered on your group of friends, you would have noticed something more that just Malfoy observing you and your friends," Molly said with a soft smile on her lips.

When she saw Ginny frown at her vague words, she turned the pages near the end of the album and placed it on top of Ginny's lap before pointing at a certain picture.

Immediately, Ginny found Malfoy in the picture. And it was the most shocking picture from all the rest she had seen that afternoon. It was taken still on Platform 9 ¾ on her _seventh _year. She knew it was _her_ seventh year because her Head Girl badge was pinned on her new set of uniforms.

And Draco Malfoy was still in the picture…_walking up to her_ before backing away when Ron looped his arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek. He tried to approach her again, a grim look on his face once more, this time coming close enough to her to touch her shoulder before stopping when she turned to say hi to one of her friends.

He tried to walk up to her _twice_. And she didn't notice him even then when he was so near her.

Ginny blinked rapidly, her mouth parted slightly as she stared at the picture. After the two attempts, she watched as he leaned back on the brick wall, much like the picture at the start of her 6th year and simply continued to watch her.

She looked up to her mother and slowly frowned. "Please tell me that he didn't like me back then," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to lie to you, dear," Molly replied amusedly. "Tell you the truth, I already knew that he liked you while you were still in Hogwarts. After seeing your pictures from sixth year, with him lurking behind you, it wasn't too hard to deduce. And after that picture, I knew I'd find him in other pictures as well."

"You have waaaay too much spare time in your hands, mum," Ginny said wryly.

Molly shrugged. "When the boys don't drop their kids here for me to babysit, I simply have not much to do. So, do you see what I'm telling you now?"

"But he's a Malfoy! And we're Weasleys!" she protested as if it was enough argument. "He can't like me! He can't like me _now_! That's simply unethical!" she sputtered at her mother.

Molly laughed at her daughter's distressed expression. "But you can like him. He did kiss you after all," she added with a twinkling grin.

"Actually, _I_ kissed him," Ginny muttered absently before her eyes flew to her mother's laughing face in shock. "How…what the…Mum!" Horror filled her face as she realized what she had just declared she did to her own employer. So much for being _ethical_!

"Ginny dear, I'm your mother and I know a lot more about you that you think," Molly said, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "You don't come here simply to tell me that Draco's bothering you and that he's _insufferable_. You've known him to be like that since you were in school. It was bloody clear that something happened between you to come over here and trash him. And since I know you're a responsible adult, you simply snogged him good since you're not one to sleep with him—"

"Mum, really!" Ginny flushed. She wanted to cover her face from embarrassment at how her 'ethical' speech turned against her because of her mother's perceptive talents.

"So, was he as good as they say?" Molly asked curiously to her daughter.

"Mum!"

"I may be old but I know when to appreciate good-lookin' men. And if my daughter's getting some, I'd like to know," Molly said with a grin.

"Just so you know Mum, the kiss was simply trying to get me back for snogging Harry," she said succinctly. "The bastard always turns everything into a competition with Harry."

Molly raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "What did I tell you about snogging Harry, Gin? See what you've gotten yourself into now."

"I like snogging Harry, mum. Besides, it's fun pissing Malfoy and snogging Harry's a surefire way," she said smugly.

"I think you liked kissing Draco," Molly said airily. "And I think you still want to kiss him now." She stood up and started to walk to the kitchen with a grin as Ginny followed her.

"Yeah well, he's a damn good kisser and the prat knows it," she said sourly. "He's arrogant, self-centered—"

"Handsome…Virile…Charming," Molly continued. "Sexy…macho…"

"Fucked up, twisted, irritating git,"

"But he's a good kisser," Molly interrupted.

"Mum! Really! Go bloody snog him to see if he really is a bloody good kisser!"

"Nah, I'll stick to your words. So, are you going to snog him again?"

"Mum, no!"

"No, seriously?"

Ginny sighed exasperatedly at her mother's inquisition. "Fine, theoretically speaking, I would. He's a damn good kisser after all but that's beside the point!" she grumbled defensively. "Can we talk about another topic now!"

"Another topic? You're having a good one already," a deep, greatly amused and irritatingly familiar voice sluiced into the two women's conversation.

Ginny's eyes widened before she whipped her head to the direction of the sound. With a gasp, she found Draco's amusedly smirking face floating in the green flames of the Floo Network in the fireplace of the kitchen. "You!"

"My name's—"

"Ferret! What are you doing here!" Ginny could feel another flush rising on her cheeks as she remembered her conversation with her mother moments ago. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live it down. She shot her mother a dirty look as she simply greeted Draco with a wave before smiling discreetly.

"Looking for my son."

"Cut the chase Malfoy, you never look for Derek," she retorted.

Instead of being insulted, he simply smiled languidly at her. "I'm not here for you little Red, sorry to disappoint you. I have a meeting with your mother regarding some contracts," he said infuriatingly.

Ginny turned to her mother and started sputtering. "You…you knew he was going to be here! I can't believe you set me up! Mum!"

"Who? Me? Why would I do that to you dear?" Molly asked innocently, her eyes twinkling in laughter at her daughter's lost composure.

"Really Molly, you're too devious for your own good," Draco chuckled at the older woman who winked at him.

"Unbelievable. What did you do to my mother?" she demanded the floating head, wishing she could smack one of her mother's iron _cauldrons_ at his smirking face. But she was glad that he apparently didn't hear what she and her mother were talking about before he appeared in their fireplace.

"She's a nice lady, Virginia. Too bad you don't take after her."

"Drop dead Malfoy."

"You don't mean that luv. If I do drop dear, you can't kiss me anymore."

Ginny looked at him in horror as her mother's silent laughter reached her ears.

Her mother was in for some really bad karma.

OOOOOOOO

_That night…_

Ginny woke up with a start.

_Something's not right._ With a quick glance, she checked if Nathan was still asleep. Her son's heavy breathing told her that he was alright. Everything else seemed to be in place, but her instincts said otherwise. Suddenly, a deep cry reached her ears that made her bolt up into an upright position before staring at her door.

"Derek," she whispered, realizing the familiar tone. With complete haste, she grabbed her wand and rushed out of her room, but not before putting a secure locking charm on her own room in case something was indeed wrong.

The soft cries continued to reach her ears as she ran towards the direction of the 12-year old's room. A few meters from the room, she saw a faint light coming from under the door. It was opened slightly and without any regard for her safety, she rushed in and stopped.

Her eyes met the cold, worried eyes of Draco before her they rested on the thrashing form of Derek.

Ginny's first reaction was turn back. It was the first time she came face to face with Draco since the kitchen incident a couple of weeks ago and she wasn't about to align herself to particular circumstances that might lead her to castrating him. The incident was left an open-ended clause with neither or (of) the parties trying to settle the matter. But her feet remained glued to the floor as the boy's whimpers reached her ears.

"What happened?" she breathed out, looking from Draco's grim face to Derek.

"Nightmare. He's having a nightmare," he said tightly, his hand clenched at his sides.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" she asked angrily.

Slowly, she walked towards Derek, whose head was twisting left and right as moans escaped his lips. Ginny crouched down and carefully smoothed her palm on top of the child's sweating forehead. "Derek, honey, wake up," she whispered soothingly. "Shhh…it's alright, wake up darling…"

"You can't wake him up."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, a frown marring her forehead, as she continued to lightly shake the boy.

"He's been having those nightmares for two weeks now," Draco said hoarsely, watching her try to wake his son up from whatever demons that were chasing him in his sleep.

Ginny didn't look up at him as she continued to try and wake up Derek. Even if she didn't see how scared he was for his son, she could hear the helplessness in his voice. Everything in that house, or at least the inhabitants of the house, obviously were big contradictions with Draco leading the way. She heard him walk closer to where she was crouched, his presence looming above her.

"He won't wake up. I've tried to wake him up—"

"No…stop…no! Stop…please!" Continuous moans came from Derek's lips, making his father flinch at the frightened tone he had.

_He ran as fast as he could…They were after him, dark hooded figures with malicious female laughs…Their hands were trying to reach him (,) but he couldn't run any faster. Cold hands gripped his shoulders as he tried to break away. _

_No one could hear his screams…They wanted her dead…They wanted to kill…He couldn't run fast enough…He couldn't run fast enough to stop them…He was caught…He was cold…He wanted it to stop…_

_Shhhhh….it's alright, wake up darling…_

_Miss Ginny?_

_No! Don't come here! No…Run!..Run!...Run!_

"Can you wake him up?"

"I'm trying to do just that," she muttered, now lightly shaking the boy's shoulder. "If you don't wake him up, what happens to him?"

"It stops. The nightmare stops."

"When?"

"After an hour."

"Jesus,"

Ginny watched as the beads of sweat continued to run down the sides of his face, the way his forehead contorted at whatever demons continued to chase him. She grabbed some paper towels near his bed and dabbed the sweat off his face gingerly. "Come on darling, wake up for me now. Derek, please wake up" she continued, almost desperately.

"He won't wake up Weasley. I've tried everything," Draco said gruffly, sitting down on the stuffed ottoman next to the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, his forehead on his palms.

"Are you sure you tried everything?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did," he answered sardonically.

"What do you do until it stops?"

"I wait. I wait for it to stop."

Ginny stared at his tired and carefully concealed worried face with disbelief.

"I'm _still_ his father, Weasley," Draco said, spying her expression.

Just then, Derek started to thrash violently in bed as loud moans alternated with soft whimpers came from his lips. Ginny's head snapped back to the boy before climbing into his bed and cradling his body to stop the thrashing. "Shhhh….it's alright. It's _alright_ Derek…Shhhh."

Derek started to spew out slurred words once more. "Nooo…please! Please! Stop it! No…please…not Miss Ginny…no…"

_He could see her red hair…Their hands reaching for her locks to pull her to them…No! Run Miss Ginny!...Don't hurt her! Please….not Miss Ginny!...He tried to break free but two strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back…_

_You can't escape…We won't let you…_

_He could see his father's silhouette farther away from where he was…He was looking for him! His father was looking for him! Dad! Help me!_

"…Help me!..."

Ginny stared at the boy's twisting and writhing body. She was in his nightmare?

Draco stared at the pair in disbelief. Why was Ginny in his son's dream?

"_Ennervate!_"

"I tried that as well," Draco muttered. "He isn't going to wake up. We just wait for it to end."

"What's wrong with him Draco?" Ginny asked fearfully, not realizing that she had called him his given name for the first time. "What's wrong with him?"

He shook his head before leaning back on the ottoman with his eyes closed. "I don't know. I really don't. I've been leaving dreamless potions on his bedside after the first three nights that I caught him in this same nightmare and I know he's been taking them, but it doesn't seem like it's working," he answered, hesitantly reaching for his son's hand.

"…Dad! Run…Go…"

"Hush…It's okay Derek, your father's here…Shhhhhh…It's not real darling, it's not real," she muttered close to his ear, planting a kiss on the crown of his head, willing for some higher power to make the boy wake up.

"It's all the same, he says the same things every single night…But tonight's the first night he called out your name," he said softly. "He calls out for help and I can't do anything about it." Draco held his son's hand and breathed deeply like he was in pain.

And for the first time since she came to work for him in his house, she finally saw the genuine fear the Draco Malfoy had for his son and how much he actually cared, but feared to show it. She discreetly studied his features, his mannerisms that were a complete study of contrasts. The man contradicted every single thing he said and did and it made Ginny uneasy for some unidentifiable reason.

"He's been having nightmares since he came here, but not with this kind of frequency," he said, now holding the child's hand carefully with both of his hands. Draco wished he could channel some of his strength into his son to fight off whatever demons that were plaguing his dreams. It was so unfair for a child to carry such a disturbing burden every night.

He knew that Derek did his best not to fall asleep because he hated the dreams…He hated running like his father, rather than facing the evil and fighting it. This dreams that he was having forced him to run for his life and Draco knew that. His son wasn't being a coward even in his dreams, he was simply being forced to, especially now that he was trying to protect Ginny by warning her…and now, his son was asking him to save him from the evil that was after him.

Draco waited for his son to fall asleep before he himself tried to rest…But as soon as he hears some noises, he knows that Derek is being plagued once more. For the past two weeks, there was nothing in his power that he can do but watch.

"Ever since he came here?" Ginny asked carefully. She continued to rock the child slowly to relieve him a little of the nightmares, but gibberish sounds still came from his lips.

Draco nodded, staring fiercely straight ahead. "He first start having them a month after he came here, after they found him in Knockturn Alley," he breathed out angrily. "He has them almost every other month at first then they start to disappear until he has them only twice a year. But now, I don't know what triggered this to happen."

Ginny knew without him saying anything that this had to be some dark magic at work. Something at Knockturn Alley did something to him to make him have these dreams. It surprised her as well that Draco was sharing these things to her freely.

"Dark magic perhaps?"

Draco shook his head. "Believe me, I've exhausted every single way for him to be rid of those nightmares, even dark magic to fight dark magic if it's what's making him suffer, but it's not. It isn't dark magic which makes it even harder to fight…I don't know what else to do Gin," he said softly, rubbing his eyes with his right fist.

"Do you have any idea how much I want him to wake up and yet I don't? Because if he wakes up, I have to stop 'caring' for him. I stop being a father to him. But if he doesn't wake up, if he doesn't wake up…I feel so helpless seeing my son fearing some demon that won't leave him alone!" he raged softly, gripping his son's hand tighter.

"Why can't you be a father to him even when he's not having these nightmares? When can you be a father to him if these nightmares completely stop?" she asked gently. "He needs a father he can see _being_ a father to him, not when he's asleep."

"I can't, I can't do that," he rasped out.

"Why not?" she demanded. "He needs a father, Draco. Not some phantom father who selectively becomes one when he doesn't know it."

"You don't understand what happened with him Gin," he said softly, shutting his eyes tightly as if he too, was in pain. "You weren't here when his mother gave him to me."

"Regina?"

He nodded bitterly. "I see her in him."

"And in your twisted logic it means that when you see your son, you see her? So you _condemn_ your son because of what his mother did to you?" This man was incredibly twisted in her book.

"I can't love my son. I can't love anyone."

"That's stupid. Didn't you say that before to Pansy Parkinson when we were in school? And after that, you apparently _loved_ Regina?"

"I think you answered your own question. Regina can't be loved by anyone. She destroys them limb by limb."

Ginny rolled her eyes in response. "He doesn't have anyone who loves him except me and my son and we're not even his family. He's your son Draco, your own flesh and blood."

"Her own flesh and blood as well."

She looked at him pitifully. She saw what he had become from the brat child he was in Hogwarts to something undecipherable now as an adult. Draco was truly a study in contrasts as they were both trying to wake Derek up.

"He's going to be fine Draco, have faith in him," she said, reaching now for his hand for it to stop clutching and hurting his son's hand. She felt him grip hers, but not as bone crushing as the one he gave his son unconsciously.

She watched his troubled face, studying his son's restless form. For the first time, she saw that Draco Malfoy in all of his frazzled glory. She noticed that with a closer look, his eyes had dark circles around them, his face paler than it usually was and his blond hair unkempt. The past two weeks of looking out for his son were really taking its toll on him.

Yet she was still wary, even with his admission of caring for his son, she had a distinct feeling that he was still Malfoy through and through. This moment of vulnerability he was showing was something he was unaccustomed to showing other people and Ginny felt that it was about time the cold Malfoy exterior broke down and showed a more human side.

It took another hour before Derek completely ceased his troubled moans with the two adults not saying anything anymore. There were too many words and wounds opened and to say anything more would jeopardize any sense of decent bond they formed that night. By the time Derek was already sleeping peacefully, Ginny had fallen asleep as well as she was cradling Draco's son as if he was her own.

Draco stood up stiffly from the ottoman and carefully stretched his cramped muscles. He had dozed off for a few minutes before realizing that his son and Ginny were already asleep. It was close to five in the morning and he was about to face another sleepless day ahead of him in an hour.

With a tired and sardonic smile, he gazed at the pair his son and Ginny made and it made his heart tug painfully. There were so many things he could find right in the picture they made, but he refused to dwell on them. He learned his lesson the hard way already. But there she was, her body encased in her cotton pajamas, her hair in knots from her sleep, her lips parted a little, his son contentedly sleeping on her shoulder. He knew she was going to have one hell of a muscle ache when she woke up.

Carefully, he placed a soft kiss on his son's temple before brushing a lock off Ginny's face and went out of the room to catch one last hour of sleep.

OOOOOOOO

_Two days later…_

Her cobalt halter sundress billowed around her as she pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her patrician nose. With a slight semblance of smile on her painted lips, she walked down the strip of Diagon Alley, a couple of shopping bags from Gladrag's and Flourish and Blott's were clutched in her right hand.

It didn't take long for her to feel eyes settling at the back of her head; she could feel the whispers starting and it was music to her ears.

It was hard to ignore the newcomer. Not many wizards opted to wear muggle clothing and this one defied the standards of modesty in the community with her sundress seemingly not having a back at all! Her perfectly coifed honey blonde hair was swept halfway as the other half flowed down to the middle of her back.

It had been a long time since she came here and she knew that she was going to be the talk of much of the wizarding community. At 29 years old, she was definitely mature enough to know the rules of the game. In fact, she knew she had not only known the rules but she had mastered it (them) as well and modified the game. There was no way she was going to be stopped now, she laid down her plans carefully and it was fool-proof. Not even _he_ can (could) stop her.

When she reached the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, the whispering started before it escalated further. She dared not let the smile on her face grow larger. They still knew who she was; they weren't going to forget someone like her.

She had brought down a purported legend.

A pureblood.

And not just _any_ pureblood, but a Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Tom? Tom is your name, yes?" she asked silkily, her voice soft and caressing the name of the bartender of the pub. She removed her sunglasses in one, efficient motion, which she knew was sexy and graceful. The feeling of a hundred stares pierced her back and she knew it was only a matter of time before word spread out.

Her startling cerulean eyes met the bartender's surprised ones and she knew he recognized her from the old days. _Oh, it had been so long,_ she thought giddily to herself.

"Yes? What can I do to help you?" he croaked out.

"I need to get somewhere immediately. You see, it's an emergency. Do you think you can let me use your fireplace?" she asked with a sincere smile.

Tom glanced rapidly from his fireplace and to the woman, his eyes wide. "The fireplace?"

"Yes, the fireplace. I can't apparate, you see. I'm not from here."

His eyes glazed over as he stared openly at the notoriously beautiful woman before him and nodded slowly as if he was in some sort of a spell.

"Thank you love,"

She walked towards the fireplace and fished for the green pouch in her purse, which contained the floo powder.

Within moments, she stepped into a man's office furnished in oak and leather. In front of her was the back of a leather chair and beneath the seat was a pair of a man's legs encased in dark trousers. A Cheshire grin came unbidden from her lips when she spied the familiar light blond hair peeking at the sides of the chair.

She was about to say something when…

"I see you still wear that same putrid perfume, Regina. It looks like some things never change," Draco said softly, swiveling his chair to face the newcomer, contempt blazing fiercely in his silver eyes.

"Hello, Draco. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough. Get out of my house."


	9. Trouble's Brewing

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**AN: **So sorry for the long delay…Wow, almost six frickin' months! Hehe…I sure hope you don't hate me yet. Well, here's my Christmas gift to you, my faithful readers. For all the wonderful reviews you've given me and for being so patient.  Merry Christmas to you and your families. 

Again, thanks to my lovely beta…Beta-ed this chapter so very quickly. Thanks, Meeaz. ;)

Chapter Nine – Trouble's Brewing

_"Hello, Draco. It's been a long time."_

"_Not long enough. Get out of my house."_

Regina's grin widened as she glimpsed the icy fury Draco permitted to flit across his eyes for a split-second before regaining his cool exterior at seeing a most unwelcome guest. "Is that how you greet the mother of your child, Drake?" she asked, walking closer to where Draco was.

Draco stood up to his full 6'3 height and crossed his arms. It was an intimidating sight and Draco knew it. She wasn't welcome and he made sure that he got his point across. But it did not give the woman the effect he had wanted to produce. It was Regina Cassel, after all. "What child? You don't mean, the one you abandoned for five years?"

"He was with me for five years, or did you forget about that part?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him. "I did my fair share. It's about time you learned about the meaning of responsibility; he IS also your child after all."

His blood began to simmer at the audacious words the bitch spewed out. "You're one to talk about learning about the meaning of responsibility," he spat out. His eyes leveled with hers and found that the weak, insistent tug in his heart was still there. Her eyes, however deceitful they were, never failed to do that to him. No matter how much hell he went through because of her, she still held steel strings around his life. "You're the one who left."

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully and gracefully sat on one of the luxurious armchairs in the room, the silk fabric of her dress fanned across her legs after she crossed her ankles. "Oh, let's not talk about 'who left who', Drake, it's irrelevant. And it's a boring topic anyway." She paused and looked up to his tall form and gave him a sideway smile, "Let's talk about you instead. How have you been?"

"What do you care?"

"Oh, don't be so immature Drake. You remind me of your sixth year self," she teased playfully. "Fine. I'll start then. I'm great, been staying in New York for the past couple of years. You really must go there sometime, it's amazing. But you see, Aunt Trudy was having some problems with her house in Canterbury so I flew in. Cillian couldn't go with me, he has some trade deals back in Switzerland that has kept him there for the past month so—"

"Avery? You don't mean, Cillian _Avery_," Draco's eyes narrowed further at the mention of the name of an old _acquaintance_ that he had a bloody history back in Hogwarts. The son of one of the most prominent Deatheaters, along with Lucius Malfoy, studied in Hogwarts for a couple of years and even though they were in the same house, a longstanding hate existed between the two Slytherins. Cillian Avery threatened his position in school, from the race to get the most Os in the NEWTs to bedding the most females in the school. And Avery matched his skill in Quidditch so much that he almost took away his Seeker position on their seventh year. And if not for Lucius killing Cillian's sister the day of the Quidditch game against Gryffindor, he would have gotten it permanently.

After learning what the powerful Malfoys did to his only sister, Cillian Avery moved back to Switzerland. Even his family was no match for the right hand of Voldemort. After all, Draco was already being groomed to take over Lucius' position and therefore Voldemort favored him more than Avery's son.

Regina's eyes widened in fake pleasure. "Oh yes, you do know him! He was also in Hogwarts for two years before moving to Switzerland. He's my _husband_." She couldn't help but smile with satisfaction as she spied the controlled fury emanating from his entire presence. Of course she _knew_ that Draco knew who Cillian Avery was; she wouldn't have married him if he didn't have any connection to Draco's past.

Draco longed to curl his hands on the bitch's throat and watch her life flow out. He could still do it; he still had that old cruelty that pushed him to be a Deatheater in his younger days. The control in him longed to snap, to let her pay with her life her misgivings to him and their son. No, _his_ son. He wanted to deny that she was somehow part of his son. She had all but destroyed both of them anyway.

"I see Cillian's tastes still haven't changed. It still runs on the cheap and used side," he remarked with a smirk.

"Don't be petty Drake, it's not you. You didn't want me so I moved to greener pastures. You can't blame me for that. And if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're jealous," she said matter-of-factly.

"Malfoys—"

"—don't get jealous. Or so you say," Regina finished flippantly.

"Your husband," Draco intoned softly, regaining a more controlled state. "Since when?"

"A couple of years ago, but Cillian and I knew each other from way back. Way before Lucius killed Amara," she said pointedly, referring to her husband's murdered sister. "We kept the ceremony small though; Cillian isn't much for too much pomp and splendor," she added with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"And I wasn't invited, of course," he asked amusedly. Regina was still Regina, her taste for the magnificent and extravagance preceded her. He walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Drink?"

"No thanks, I'll get a glass on my own in a while. I do know you did well in potions, enough for you to be the Lucrezia Borgia of the wizarding world," she said airily, seeing Draco's feral grin as he offered her a drink. "Why? Were you really expecting one? An invitation?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the obvious. "You would have been killed once you stepped into the Avery estate, you know that."

"Such concern, I'm touched," Draco said sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be the one killed by Cillian's family since as far as I know, the Averys are purebloods and don't accept _Mudbloods _such as yourself into their little brood?"

"I'm no ordinary mudblood, Drake. And _you_ of all people, should know that very well by now," she said silkily, finally a tinge of her evil side darting across her voice and her eyes.

"What, did you get yourself pregnant again?"

"Like I'd go through that obscenely fat phase once more, please," she said with disgust.

"You're still one, shallow bitch, Regina."

"Why, thank you." Regina uncrossed her legs and walked to the bar near where Draco was to pour herself a glass of sherry. She leaned her back on the bar table next to Draco, sipping her drink slowly. "Where is Derek anyway?"

"You amaze me; you still know our son's name."

"Draco, stop it. You can't bait me," she said scornfully. "I take it that he's out?"

"Of course. He's probably taking in some whores or getting pissed drunk somewhere," he said.

"He's definitely your son, no surprise there," she remarked snidely. "How is the little darling anyway?"

"A child renegade."

Her tinkling laugh was still the same; the same pitch, the same richness. The same laugh that he used to crave to hear with what seemed like lifetimes ago. He did everything he could back then to hear that sound. But this time, Draco finally heard the hollowness and the emptiness in the tone. A practiced laugh—that was what it was. Even the twinkling laughter in her piercing blue eyes disturbed Draco as she laughed about his description of their son. There was no real emotion in her movements; everything had its purpose to serve in her theatrics.

"You can't blame that on me now, Drake. We both now that _you're_ the rebel between the two of us," she intoned amusedly, wagging a tapered finger. "If that brat's giving you any trouble, it's not my fault anymore."

Draco caught her throat with his right hand before pressing his body on top of her. A decanter of scotch crashed on the floor at the sudden movement and impact of the two bodies.

It was enough that she simply barged into his house, cool as she pleased, as if she was welcomed. It was enough that she kept on baiting him for the past half-hour. But for her to simply insult the well-being of the boy that he had tried to raise as best as he could for a man his stature, it was the last straw.

"That's enough," he murmured softly, relishing the panic in her eyes. He had wanted to do this to her for a long while now and he was going to do this as slowly as he could. "You fucking bitch," he continued, looking into her wide, blue eyes. He could feel each strangled breath she took, the palpitating heartbeat slamming in his palm. "How can someone so beautiful be so completely rotten such as you, Regina?" he murmured softly, gazing fully at her helpless state, watching at her cerulean eyes contract.

"You left our son for the past five years without a mother, not that it would make any difference since you're as selfish as anyone can get, but you cannot tell me that your abandonment did not cause him to be like this."

He could just tighten his hold a bit more and watch her life flow out. He could make her pay for what she did to him- made him look like a fool, made him beg, made him plead for her to stay. Made him look like a dog. He could make her pay for what she did to their son; his own son who thinks none of his parents care about him. She made him incapable of loving his own flesh and blood.

"How would you like to know how it feels like to lose, Regina?" Draco asked softly, tightening his hand around her neck, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He had her where he wanted her to be. A surge of anger was channeling through his veins like fire that was only going to be extinguished by her blood on his hands. "I bet you wouldn't like that feeling," he added with a growing smile.

"You won't do it," Regina gasped, a manically excited smile on her lips as if she was taunting him to actually pull the plug on her. "You can't do it, you never could do it Drake."

"I simply want to see you lose air, drag out your death as far as I can. Suffering must be paid for suffering, my dear beautiful whore." He grasped her throat and pushed her neck back roughly. "Still think I won't do it?"

"You would, but I won't let you."

Draco body stiffened. A cold, sharp edge was pressing dangerously at the base of his nape. His eyes narrowed as he gazed into her malicious face. Her arm had carefully slithered behind his back, his body was close enough for him not to realize that she was already planning something.

"You did forget that I carry weapons of my own," Regina said softly, a taunting smile on her lips. "Check."

"No, its check_mate_," another voice intoned into the room. And even before Regina could react, a wand was on _her_ nape.

"Drop the dagger, Ms. Cassel." Ginny watched as the woman's grip on the dangerously serrated weapon loosened. "_Drop_ the dagger, _now_," Ginny ordered coldly, pushing the tip of her wand into the perfectly coiffed blonde hair. The metal weapon connected to the marble of the floor with a definitive noise.

Ginny heard the breaking of glass in Draco's office and decided to inspect what it was all about, only to find herself stunned at the scene she arrived upon.

It was her first glimpse of the infamous Regina Cassel. Even though no one showed her a photo of her, there was no mistaking the woman whose throat was being clutched by her employer's hand. For the first time in her life, she wanted to back down. At that moment, she understood the attraction Draco felt for the woman. She also understood the unbridled lust that combined the powerful anger emanating from him. If she hadn't known that she was a muggle, she would have to say that she was a part veela. Her beauty made her glow, made her look like and angel. And unless she willed herself to show her wickedness, there was no way anyone would know the extent of her evilness.

"Grand entrance you had there Weasley. What took you so long?" Draco asked amusedly at the flushed woman who still had her wand up. He had shoved Regina's neck and had brushed himself off before pushing Ginny's arm down, her wand arm quivering ever so slightly.

Regina straightened her dress and moved towards her fluidly, a ready smile on her face as if nothing happened moments before. "Actually, I haven't been called 'Ms. Cassel' for the past two years. Its Mrs. Regina Avery now," she said before pausing. "Draco and I were just having a bit of _fun_, Ms.—"

Ginny looked at her and back to Draco before back to the woman once more. In all her life, she never felt this small and confused. And all because of this woman who simply barreled her way back into the Malfoys' lives after five years. "Weasley. Virginia Weasley," Ginny said, not bothering to hold up her hand to offer a handshake.

"Oh my. You don't mean that the Minister Weasley's daughter has taken in a new job," she said, mock-surprised, her hand on her chest for effect.

"Stop it, Regina," Draco warned, already knowing what the scheming woman was up to. Ginny on the other hand, kept on eyeing both of them warily. She didn't like to be in situations she didn't understand. She wasn't about to caught in the crossfire of these two people.

"I think it's time for the boys' Arithmancy class, if both of you will excuse me," she said stiffly before turning her heels around. When she reached the other side of the threshold of the room, she rested the back of her head on the door and closed her eyes. The fear and the immature insecurity had completely taken over her in that room. But she saw evil. Well-concealed evil that made her eyes open a bit more on the extent the two Malfoy men had to endure for the past years.

If there was one truth she brought out of the room with her, it was that Regina Cassel Avery's sinfully perfect cerulean eyes contained pure, undiluted malice. She wasn't about to go head to head with that woman, if she had a choice.

Meanwhile, inside Draco's office, the two adults continued to stare at each other from farther ends of the room, both with calculating eyes.

"I see that you got yourself an in-house whore Drake. She is a Weasley after all. Aunt Trudy has told me lots about Weasleys and—"

"If you know what's best for you Regina, you will cease your gabbing. The woman outside is as mentally imbalanced as you are and I'm betting my galleons on _her_ that you're going to lose that head of hair you have before you can even put a scratch on her nose."

Regina smiled at the tone Draco had employed. It told her that something else was going on with why the Weasley woman was living in the Malfoy Manor. She carefully filed the piece of information at the back of her head.

"Why are you here, Regina? You've extended your 'welcome' far too much."

"Oh yes, why am I here," she chuckled, shaking her head. "I almost forgot why I'm here because of all that drama."

"So you _do _have a reason, that's a surprise. I thought you're just here to mess things up once more," Draco said sardonically.

_And mess things us, I will,_ she thought with an inward grin.

'I want my son."

"Like bloody hell you do."

"Tell that to my lawyer. I want complete parental custody of Derek."

"Over my dead body."

_I can arrange that._

OOOOOOOO

"I didn't think she'd be like…_that_."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at the woman aiming her pistol at the target fifty meters away from where they were. "That sinisterly beautiful?"

Ginny briefly glanced at her friend and shook her head before taking aim once again. "It's just that…I could feel her evilness, you know what I mean?"

"Believe me, I know how that feels…Been facing dark magic for half my life and yet, I'm not immune to it," he answered dryly, a swift haunted look gracing his green eyes. Ginny knew what he was referring to. His scar was proof of that he knew what being near to something evil felt. "I'm quite surprised you didn't attack her though."

"Sticking my wand at her nape does not equate to an attack in your book?" Ginny asked amusedly before firing a shot, missing the floating tin can that she was aiming for. "Damnit," she muttered, before sitting next to Harry on one of the dry logs near the lake. Ginny owled Harry as soon as she had gathered her wits after facing Regina Cassel that afternoon and had asked him to come as quickly as he could. It was nearly eight in the evening before Harry apparated into the grounds with Ginny already firing successive shots from her muggle pistol.

"C'mon Ginbug, you always stick your wand at your brother's napes, chest, even their nether regions, it's nothing new," Harry chided wryly, eliciting Ginny to stick out her tongue at him. "I take it that you didn't witness if Malfoy killed the bitch then?" Harry asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't think anyone can kill someone like her," Ginny replied with a deep sigh, tilting her head to the night sky, her hands bracing her back on the log. "She's too, well, too beautiful to die," she added softly with a rueful sigh.

"Merlin and Agrippa, are you…feeling _insecure_ about this?' Harry asked disbelievingly after a few seconds of realization to the still smiling redhead.

Ginny sighed deeply, grasping the right words to describe how she felt. "You have no idea how Draco looked at her, even with his hand wrapped around her neck, I knew that there was _no way_ Draco could kill her. He would have let go of her neck the last moment she was about to die, there was no doubt about it," she said with a shrug. "I won't lie to you Harry, I wanted to get away from her as soon as set foot into that room. I felt…for the first time in my twenty-nine years, well…completely _ugly_. No, don't say anything," she said as Harry attempted to interrupt her. Dear Harry, always had good things to say about her. "Don't tell me that you don't think she's beautiful."

Harry frowned. "Gin, I told you before…many times in fact, that Regina's beautiful. Ron suspects that she may have veela blood from some distant relative but the truth remains the same. Regina's soul is evil. And don't compare yourself with Regina, she's nothing compared to you," he said pointedly at the fact that evil beauty could never equate to something pure.

"Well, she sure can hide her evilness well because if I didn't know who she was, I wouldn't think she'd be in the same league as the foulest death eaters that have graced this world." Ginny's condemnation of Draco Malfoy dissipated a little after seeing what kind of monster he faced…_is_ still facing. "I wonder what she wants though," she mused.

"Nothing good, I guarantee you," Harry answered quickly before standing up and drawing his own pistol from the back of his jeans. "Does Derek know his bitch of a mother's here?"

"I'd rather that he doesn't know she's here," Ginny answered before flicking her wrist for the tin can next to her to levitate and position it fifty meters from where Harry was standing. "You're getting good at this," she said, referring to Harry's skill with the pistol. "Is there anything you're not good at?" Ginny asked teasingly at the grinning Harry after he successfully hit the tin can.

"I can't cook to save my life," he quipped lightly, cocking his pistol once more to aim at the next tin can. "Though I don't have to worry about that once since you've got that part covered," he chuckled.

"I bet that's the reason why I'm still you're friend," Ginny jokingly glared at him as the tin can she threw his way miss his head by a couple of inches.

"The reason why you're still my friend is because I'm not giving up hope that you'll give me one, last shag," Harry answered rakishly, after firing two successive shots. "You're still my friend because you give the most amazing backrubs," he tilted his head, barely missing another tin can Ginny aimed at him. "And we can't forget that you're the mother of my favorite god child. That, my dear girl, are the reason why you're still my friend."

"You're absolutely incorrigible Harry Potter," Ginny said as she laughed lightly at her friend's impish nature. She was glad that Harry was still the Harry she knew in Hogwarts and that their past did not ruin the friendship they forged. They had indeed come a long way. She stood up and walked to where Harry was, cocking her pistol as well. "My turn…You know what? I used to wonder how muggles defended themselves since well, they didn't use magic, obviously. When I found out about these babies when I was still teaching in France, gods…They earned hell of a lot of respect from me," she said amusedly, firing a couple of shots and hitting both targets. "I wonder if I aim this at Regina's black heart, if it would it kill her?"

"I'd bet a thousand galleons that it would take more than a _silver_ bullet to pierce her heart," Harry remarked. He heard muffled footsteps from behind him and saw the old caretaker, Manuel approaching them with a wave. "Hullo Manuel," Harry greeted the affable, old man with a wave.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter himself again," Manuel said with a wide smile. "Been seein' you more often these days, eh?"

"Hey Manuel," Ginny waved as well.

"Virginia's feeling quite a bit lonely here so I visit her as much as I can," Harry explained, winking at Ginny who stuck her tongue once more. "Been hearing Malfoy's got himself a visitor a while ago," he started, fishing for some information from the old man.

Manuel's gray eyebrows knitted together with a touch of mistrust in his eyes. "Madam Avery, yes. She left two hours ago, spewing incredible threats to the master," Manuel said, shaking his head in disgust. "Master Draco's cooked up a storm when she left, oh yes, he did. Called upon those curse breakers to tighten the security in the house. Oh yes, yes, Draco's mighty mad that the madam was still able to access his private fireplace."

"Speaking of the fireplace, how _did_ she get into the manor anyway?" Ginny asked, putting away her gun as Manuel kept on eyeing the object curiously as he leaned on the cane he needed when walking around the sloping Malfoy grounds at night.

"It seems that the madam still possessed the ancient security codes of the manor that permit her full access to any fireplace in the house since she was magically bound to Draco. As a rule, being magically bound to a Malfoy is already considered as being married to the family. The madam knew how to use that knowledge to her advantage, much to Draco's anger. You can just imagine how much he grilled your older brother—"

"Bill was here!"

"Yes, indeed—"

"And the prat didn't even bother to tell me!"

"He was only here for only a few minutes Miss Ginny," Manuel explained, trying to placate the already fuming woman.

"That's not the point, that man's getting an earful from me later," Ginny said, shaking her head with disbelief.

"You do have to understand that Bill's one of the best curse breakers and he knows quite a bit about those ancient code and curses which is why Draco called for him first. Your brother's bloody brilliant though, he installed a new system that would specifically electrocute a certain blonde woman as soon as she tries to step into the manor once more," Manuel added with a triumphant grin.

"I'm sure that's the twins' idea, not Bill's," Ginny whispered dryly through her teeth to Harry. "Remember my room?" she asked with a grin. Her brothers were truly ingenious especially when protecting family or anyone who is near one of them, even if that someone happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I'm here…Gettin' old, you see," Manuel said, scratching his temple a bit. "Draco's askin' for you to go to his library as soon as possible."

"Me? Are you quite sure?" Ginny asked with a frown. Malfoy _never_ asked her to see him, not once since the day she came to live with him in the manor.

"Quite positive Miss Ginny. He's waiting and added for you not to dally anymore," Manuel added apologetically, catching the building murderous expression on the woman's face.

"_Dally_? He told you to tell me _not _to dally. That man…is insufferable," she gritted out of her teeth. She turned to Harry's amused face, her eyes proceeding into turning into a pair of slits, "I take it that you're amused by this. That you're wonderful Ginny is at the beck and call of that malodorous ferret!" she demanded disdainfully.

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and grinned, "The fact that you DO want to go already and see what that _malodorous_ ferret wants already indicates that you're a willing slave."

"I hope you splinch yourself on your way home, leaving your precious Potter family jewels somewhere near Antartica," she said sweetly before stomping on the dark-haired wizard's foot and following Manuel back into the manor with Harry's expletives following her back. "See you around Potter," she called back.

"Like I'd visit you again after this, you vicious, _vicious_ woman," Harry muttered before disapparating from the Malfoy grounds.

Instead of going directly to Draco's library in his study after Manuel deposited her to the front door, she deliberately disobeyed the order and went straight to the main library where she was sure to find the Nathan and Derek playing another round of wizarding chess. Indeed, the two boys were deep in concentration, trying to find ways to best the other. Pinky had already set up a tray of pumpkin juice and some fudge tarts near the boys for some after-dinner snacks.

Nathan was the first to realize that they were being watched and saw his mother from the door. "Hey mum, Uncle Harry left already?" he asked distractedly, watching his pawn get trampled by Derek's knight. "Ugh, how on Merlin's name did I miss that?" he muttered, his frown getting deeper.

"Yes, he did. He sends his love to both of you. He's sending some tickets for the opening of this season's World Cup," she added, kissing both boys on the cheek. "Both of you are done with the History essay that I've assigned you?"

"Uh-hmmm," Derek answered.

"Uh-hmm YES or Uh-hmm, I haven't read a single page yet?" Ginny asked, looking pointedly at the older boy.

"The second 'uh-hmm'," Nathan replied with a grin. "We're doing it after I beat him in this set," he added.

"Might I remind your supreme obnoxious self that you have half the number of pieces that I still have?" Derek remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Numbers don't win battles," Nathan said, convinced that even without his queen and _both_ of his rooks, he still had a fighting chance.

"And I guess that's my cue to exit," Ginny said, shaking her head, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to talk to either one of the boys, engrossed as they were in trouncing the other in the game. "Just make sure that you will have that essay done or you'll be running up and down the hills once more," she threatened lightly as she walked out of the room.

"Ay-aye, Miss Ginny," Derek answered, saluting the woman as she left the room.

_ I guess it's time to face the inevitable. I do wonder what he wants though,_ Ginny thought to herself. Making one last detour to her room, Ginny deposited her pistol in her gun case after deciding that her wand was enough of a weapon to ensure that not even a tiny part of Malfoy would survive if he even dared lay a hand on her. _The last time he did lay a hand…both his hands, in fact, on you…you didn't complain missy._ Ginny's faced warmed at the reminder she got but quickly shook it off, locking her room as she down the smaller staircase directly leading to the hallway where Draco's study was located.

"Come in," Draco called out from inside the room. "I called for your half an hour ago," he remarked, barely looking at her from his papers, but still obviously taking note of her apparent disregard for his summons by being tardy. "Take a seat, I'll just finish these."

With a wary glance, Ginny sat on the plus leather seat opposite Draco's desk, tucking her legs underneath her with her hands resting on top of her lap. She watched as the man in front of her quickly signed a thick document with his eagle feather quill, not much unlike the one she saw before when she was retrieving some ink. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that afternoon, Draco still continued to be the workaholic that he was. Out of the corner of her eye, she silently surveyed the room she was in. It was definitely something to discover a _man's_ private enclave so…_neat._ And contrary to Draco's nature, his study was very warm even with the masculine overtones that decorated the overall of the room.

Draco, on the other hand, was fully aware of the presence of the woman in front of him. Her mere presence distracted him so that he had to reread the last paragraph of the pile of documents Henry Townsend sent him that evening after he owled him the details of the afternoon as she patiently waited for him to finish. At the rate he was going, he didn't think he'd be finished with all the remaining documents. He looked up from his documents for a second and saw her staring into the roaring flames in the fireplace. It was obvious that he wasn't the only distracted. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her still frame with an unbidden admiration for what she did this afternoon.

He had to admit that the woman had incredible balls to be able to do what she did. It was definitely something not a lot of people would have been able to do. He should have let her do it…Kill Regina. _But is that really what you want?_ A mocking voice in his head taunted him. He wanted nothing more for Regina to die but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it himself. It disgusted him that even until this day, he couldn't quite let go of Regina and that in itself was dangerous for his existence.

His son, on the other hand, he hoped, didn't know of his mother's little _visit_ that afternoon. But he knew that it was highly unlikely. The boy knew how to get information around the house better than he could. Somehow, he knew that Derek stayed away from the study as best as he could even though he knew that the boy was dying to know the purpose of his mother's visit.

The bitch wanted to take him away to live with her.

And she had the balls to laugh at his face when he told her that it wouldn't happen as long as he was a Malfoy.

"Eagle feather quills are quite expensive but seeing that you are a Malfoy, you wouldn't think twice about snapping them into half," Ginny remarked languidly as she stared at her employer openly, glancing at the grip he had on the quill he was holding.

Draco snapped his head to where she was and frowned, putting down the crushed quill pen before sighing out loud. "I'm sorry, not the day I was expecting, is all," he explained tiredly, briefly massaging his temples.

"So that was Regina Cassel?" Ginny asked as casually as he could, opening the conversation carefully.

"Welcome to my hell."

"Beautiful hell you've got."

"A freezing one."

"Aren't you used to that?"

"I should be."

"But you aren't. Why?"

"Deceiving bitch."

"You fell for it."

"I'm _paying_ for it."

"How?"

"She wants Derek back."

"WHAT!"

Ginny hands hit the side of the seat she was in with shock as she watched Draco's mildly amused expression. "What do you mean she wants Derek back?" she demanded, her heart beating quickly at the dozens of meanings behind those four lethal words.

"Calm down little red," he said with a chuckle. "She's not getting my son back."

"How sure are you that she won't?"

Draco's eyes steeled at the thought. "Virginia, I would die before I'd let her sink her claws into my son. On a shallower degree, Derek already knows a lot about the Malfoy holdings for her to be able to use them against me. On a deeper level, do you actually think I would hand over my own flesh and blood to a murdering bitch like Regina? C'mon Weasley, I know you've got a very low opinion of me but I'm still the boy's father."

"Funny, you were singing a different tune a few weeks ago."

"Not when it comes to me fighting off Regina."

That seemed to quiet Ginny for a moment before she asked a question. "Was that why she was here this afternoon?"

A quick nod from Draco confirmed it as he walked to where the decanter of port and some brandy were placed. He poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. "Yes. Wreaking havoc once more. That's what she does best, you see."

Before Ginny could say anything else, a soft mewling sound came from the floor and within seconds, something soft rubbed itself against her leg making her jump in surprise. A tiny gray kneazle, no larger than her two fists put together, was getting itself comfortable sniffing her sandaled foot. "Oh, aren't you such a sweetheart?" she cooed softly at the kneazle, scooping the tiny creature into her arms.

Draco watched with unrestrained amusement at seeing the usually steely woman turn into a pile of mush at the sight of such a creature. "She's yours."

Ginny continued to coo at the kneazle who was already licking her finger as she caressed its face, its huge eyes expressing that it clearly loved the attention she was giving it. "Hmmm, it's a _he_ not a _she_," she murmured to Draco, not hearing what he said. "Aren't you simply such an adorable little bugger?" she said to the animal.

"I think it's safe enough to kick you out of my office and leave me to my work now?" The woman in front of him was quickly turning into a puddle.

Ginny sighed and walked up to Draco, kissing the kneazle before holding it out to Draco. "Not the manliest animal to own Malfoy, but hey, whatever floats your boat," she remarked with a teasing grin.

"Weasley, didn't you hear me? He's yours," he repeated gruffly at the quickly turning shocked woman.

"He's mine?" Ginny asked stupidly, not entirely sure she heard him correctly.

"I don't have time for this Virginia," he said impatiently. "The kneazle's yours."

"But why?" Ginny looked from the kneazle to her employer and then back to the kneazle, not knowing if what he was saying was for real.

"He's a thank you gift. You did save my insignificant life this afternoon, or have you forgotten?"

Ginny frowned, remembering. "She wouldn't dare to actually kill—"

"I'd bet my life she would've if you didn't show up. Believe me, she's not the remorseful type," Draco remarked sardonically. He walked to the door of his study and looked at her still puzzled figure. For an adult, Ginny Weasley could still be naïve at times. "I've still got some work to finish, if you don't mind."

Hesitantly, Ginny walked towards the door with a frown. She stopped just in front of the elder Malfoy. "You called me here to give me a kneazle?" she asked, still obviously not getting over the fact.

"I called you here to thank you," _and to get you away from Potter_, he added to himself grimly.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to say it again? Thank—"

Ginny reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek. And with that, she walked out of his study carrying her new pet.

000000

I tell you guys, reviews keep me writing faster, so go on…you know you want to click that little button. ;) I think it's best to milk my creative juices as fast as you can since I have a feeling I'm up to writing the next chapter soon. ;)


	10. A Pain in the Arse

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**AN: **This is for New Year. ;) Hope you enjoy it, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. ;)

**This one's for my lovely beta, Meeaz. You know I can't do this without your enormous help. ) **

Chapter Ten – A Pain in the Arse

"Personally, Minister, I prefer that these policies be revised and as soon as possible, if I may add. They're frankly doing more damage than good to these trade unions and we both are aware that the English Wizarding World is suffering more than any other country in the European Union because of this," Draco reasoned out to Arthur Weasley, whose head was floating in green flames in his personal fire place.

Arthur sighed deeply and shook his head. "I know that Draco and you know that we have quite the same opinions about all of these but the relationship that we have with Poland and Bulgaria isn't really that stable for us to demand them to loosen their policies for their homeland trade unions. We both know that the results from tonight's official function would determine the outcome of this and if we don't step up, with you handling most of the business side of this while I fix some political dealings, we might not get the signatures that we badly, and I cannot stress it any more, _badly _need."

"I miss the old days then," the blond man intoned sardonically. "It used to be so easy to just send a squad of Deatheaters to coerce those who do not want to participate."

"Not very funny, Draco."

"Well these Poles aren't being very nice either," he growled. His companies were now in a state of unrest due to the wage hikes that the unions demanded. The ironic part was that he was ALL for it since it entailed another guaranteed 5 years of tenure from his capable employees. What was hindering him was that the EU laws stated that drastic wage hikes were not to be implemented without approval from the EU Board of Trustees, particularly those who represented Bulgaria and Poland.

It was nearly noon the week after Regina came into his house uninvited and he was quite relieved that he hadn't heard or felt anything that wasn't part of his usual routine.

**BANG! … AHHHHHHHHHHH! FIRE!**

Except for that. _That_ was a normal occurrence lately. It took a few such occurrences for him to completely ignore such ruckuses since the day Ginny Weasley introduced some particularly explosive charms to his son to learn.

"I take it that the boys and Ginny are practicing some spells?" Arthur asked amusedly somewhat thankful for the small diversion.

Draco merely glanced out of his bay windows before pulling up his leg to rest it on his knee. "I have a feeling that your daughter would have done quite well in being an Auror, the kind that specializes in explosives and detonations," Draco remarked blandly before pulling out another document for the minister to see. "Here's another thing I want you to look into, homeland security reports that came in from the Prime Minister of England. Blair fucked up with the war…"

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was interrupted by a knock at door of his study. "Come in," he called out absently. "Look Arthur, I don't see the point in this!"

"Draco, listen to what I'm saying here first. I know how those people think!"

A clearing of someone's throat made the two men turn to the new person in the room. "Malfoy," she greeted him lightly before she caught sight of her dad in the flames. "Dad! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"We're in a very important meeting Virginia," Draco replied brusquely, taking a sip from his water. "Is there anything _important _you particularly need?" Ginny gave him a thin, sarcastic smile and proceeded to ignore him before turning back to her father and started to chatter about pleasantries and whatnots. "It makes me wonder if her fireplace works at all," Draco grumbled before standing up and getting a stronger drink. From the looks of it, Virginia was not about to stop being an irritating woman any minute.

Out of nowhere, he felt something brush up his legs making him jump with surprise. It was the kneazle he handed to Virginia last week that seemed to go anywhere the flame-haired woman was at the moment. Draco tried to push it away from his leg since it was getting quite comfortable hiding inside his pant leg. The tiny creature managed to make a cradle out of Draco's left pant leg cuff and proceeded to licking its environment much to Draco's horror. "Shoo, ugh…these just came from the cleaners you…ugh, what are you _doing_?" he muttered disgustedly as it licked itself clean. Shaking the kneazle didn't seem to be working and pulling it off his pants wasn't such a clever idea when he discovered that the creature had quite sharp claws.

_I wouldn't be surprised if Virginia taught this thing to do that_, Draco thought darkly, still shaking his leg, now a bit more violently.

'Wait a second dad, I have to save Malfoy. He's being _attacked _by my six-inch kneazle," Ginny chuckled, standing up from her seat before scooping the tiny animal from its comfortable home. "There, there sweetie…Don't do that again, we don't know if you can get STDs from humans," she cooed at the animal as it licked her hand.

"Very funny. I shouldn't have gotten you that thing."

"His name's Peanuts."

"It's a he. You're influencing him to be gay Weasley."

"I wouldn't be surprised, you bought him."

"Funny, I was thinking about that as well when it tried to scratch my hand."

"Pity. I taught it to aim for your face."

"Is there anything I can help you with in particular or did you just miss me?" Draco asked breezily.

"As much as I'd love boost your ego and say that I DO miss your wonderful self, I don't think I've gone insane just yet. And yes, I do need something in particular from you."

"What? A sex life?"

"Do I look like I want a yeast infection? Sign these." She handed him some household forms and academic sheets that she had to owl to Dumbledore to report Derek's improvements. She watched as she quickly affixed his signature to two sheets of parchment papers without so much as looking at the forms.

"Cured that a year ago, thank you very much."

"You're disgusting, simply fucking disgusting Malfoy."

"And yet, you still want to rip my clothes off."

"Rip your innards out."

"That wasn't the tune you were singing a month ago in the kit—"

"My father's still in the fireplace, you moron," Ginny hissed at the amused blond who rolled his eyes.

"And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's laughing at you."

"At me! You really need to fix your eyesight. I sure hope they burn your corneas. Wait, I'd _pay_ for them to burn them."

"Ginny, enough. _both_ of you. You're worse than Percy and Bill in the same room," Arthur boomed out.

"He started it!"

"Mature Weasley. Very mature for a 33 year old."

"29, you insolent ferret!" Ginny screeched at the age he gave her.

"Touchy, touchy."

"Daaaad, can you order him to Azkaban?"

"'Fraid I can't honey, I need him to be alive for tonight's function."

"Tomorrow then?"

Just then, Arthur's eyes brightened, not unlike the look he got in his younger days when he discovered some ingenious muggle invention. "Say Ginny, what are your plans for tonight?"

Ginny absently glanced at her father before skimming the two documents she had to see if she needed anything else. "Hmmm, nothing that I know of at the moment. The boys are pretty taken care of, as far as I know. Why?"

"Fancy going to a ball tonight?" Arthur asked his only daughter with a grin.

"Why? Mum's tied up with something?"

"If you would stop reading those papers, you'd see that you're father's in one of his scheming, I'm-pretty-sure-I-don't-want-to-be-part-of-this-plan mode," Draco said to Ginny before issuing a warning look at Arthur Weasley who simply gave him an innocent look. "Not one more word Arthur."

"Your mum's coming with me, as if she's let me deal with those other ministers whose wives' ages are better off not said," Arthur scoffed. "I was thinking if you'd like to accompany Draco to the ball."

Ginny paused. "That's weird. I thought I heard you ask me to _accompany_ Malfoy to the ball tonight."

"I did."

"That goes along the lines of things not being funny dad," Ginny said sarcastically, throwing a glare at Malfoy. "Don't tell me you're losing your touch. No woman to dip the quill in tonight?"

"Ginny," Arthur said sharply.

"Really Arthur, I can find someone to _dip the quill in_ for tonight," Draco replied with an indifferent shrug. And Ginny didn't doubt him at all as she watched him swallow his drink in one gulp.

"I've got to hand it though to Malfoy Dad, I'm pretty sure he can find a date…somewhere near the confines of Hog's Head," she said flippantly.

"And here I thought it was going to be your first nice comment for the day," Draco said sarcastically at the way Ginny was being immature. He then heard the woman cough out something that sounded inconspicuously like _Manwhore._ That earned her another glare.

Arthur interjected between the two once more. "Draco, you do know that foreign ministers not only from Europe will be attending the ball tonight. You have to bring someone respectable," Draco looked at Ginny then back at the Minister as if saying, 'And you think this woman is _respectable_?' "It's going to be a big deal with the Asian ministers when they find out large conglomerates in England are being handled by a playboy—"

"Which he really is dad," Ginny pointed out.

Draco gave her another glare that said that she should be thankful that her father was in the room with them or her hair would have been on fire at that moment already.

"—or worse, they might think that you're—"

"Gay? Which he is truly is. I read somewhere in the _Diagon Alley Post_ that if a company is being run by a gay person, it reaps more profit than if it was being run by someone straight…And since Malfoy Industries have been reaping quite a lot these past few years, I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, the CEO _is—_"

"Believe me, that would be the last thing they'd be thinking. Especially the women."

"You mean the transsexuals?"

Draco's hand was wrapped tightly around the glass of his drink. If he loosened his grip, two things could happen. Either the glass finally breaks since his hand was the only thing keeping the fragments together or they would carve lovely lacerations on Virginia Weasley's face. The latter would definitely land him in jail.

"Ahem. Thank you for that insight, my dear," Arthur cut his daughter at just the right moment.

"Does she have to be here Arthur!" Draco gritted out.

'But we're having _so_ much fun!" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye, knowing fully well that Draco couldn't retaliate so much since her father was there. She was quite enjoying herself, in fact. "But seriously daddy, did it ever occur to you that I'm his son's teacher slash personal guinea pig for his book entitled, _101 Ways to Torture Females_? That would create not a very good buzz for you. Not really the goal you're hoping to reach, trust me."

_Wow, for once, something that I actually agree on,_ Draco thought, rolling his eyes.

But Arthur, of course, was the root of all evil since he DID spawn Virginia Weasley after all. "Ginny, Ginny, the most you'll get from them would be curious stares. Most of those who are attending aren't from England so whatever happened in England's probably not going to be after you. Besides, it seems like you ARE forgetting that you're accompanying Draco Malfoy and you have no idea who much lengths people will go not to get to his bad side. But of course, after your very unladylike behavior a while ago, I don't think he's going to be up to save your dignity later," Arthur said with a chuckle, as if telling her she deserved what she got.

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited that I'm actually going on a date with someone, if ornery enough, would be very much capable of switching every body part I have until I am no longer recognizable, even to you," Ginny replied dryly, shaking her head and retrieving both Peanuts and her papers, before starting to go out of the room.

'Thank you Arthur, really, but I think I'd rather find a date on my own. Someone more pleasant than the one you had in mind," Draco said wryly at the older man before looking at Ginny's retreating back.

"At this short notice?" Arthur asked doubtfully. "The ball's in less than 5 hours, Draco."

Ginny whirled around in obvious irritation. "Look dad, this is Draco Malfoy. You said it yourself; he's a great catch—"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"Whatever. What I'm saying is that I'd gladly bet fifty galleons that he'll be able to find a date in less than an hour. You should have seen him when we were still in Hogwarts. You cannot imagine how many more shallow girls exist nowadays," she said pointedly before pulling the door of the study open and stepping out without another word.

A few moments of silence ensued between the two men before Arthur spoke. "Thank you for not killing my daughter," the minister choked out with a grin. And Draco laughed with him.

Two hours later, Pinky appeared in the boys' study room looking for Ginny. "What can I help you with Pinky?"

"Master Draco is requesting for you Miss. He is saying it is an urgent matter," Pinky said, waiting for a reply from the annoyed woman after the mention of her master. The two boys looked expectantly from the potions brew that they were working on.

Ginny expelled a deep breath of annoyance before replying, "Tell Master Malfoy that if he needs anything, he has to be the one to come here seeing that I am busy teaching his son, which if I may reiterate, is my primary job in this place, not cater to his every whim."

"But…bu-but Miss, Master would not be liking miss' answer," Pinky whimpered fearfully, her big eyes blinking rapidly, already anticipating her master's anger.

Ginny crouched at the elf's level and sighed. "I'm sorry Pinky, I'm sorry Draco's making you his messenger—"

"Pinky's happy to be serving the Master, miss!" Pinky interjected proudly.

Inwardly, Ginny groaned. How can someone _happily_ serve that annoying man? "Tell Malfoy that I am busy teaching the boys. We are in the middle of some Vanishing Potion which needs a lot of attention, Malfoy knows that for sure. Trust me Pinky, he'll understand." With a last doubtful look from the elf, she disappeared with a pop.

"Weasley," an insistent, hushed voice came from the opened classroom door. "C'mere!"

Ginny frowned at the voice coming from the party-opened door before getting a small glimpse of Draco's blond head. "What's your problem? Get in here."

"Hey dad," Derek greeted his father with a grin as he stirred the potion he and Nathan were finishing.

"Pay attention to that, one more counterclockwise stir and that will explode," he said abruptly, pointing at the cauldron. "Do you boys mind if I talk to you teacher for a couple of minutes?"

Nathan shook his head before shrugging as he continued chopping up some spindlewood root with four-leaf clovers. "Go ahead,"

Outside the classroom, Ginny couldn't help but glare at the older Malfoy. "Is it just me or do you simply love disrupting my routine?"

"Your father wants his 50 galleons."

"Pardon me?" Ginny asked puzzled. "For what?"

Draco cleared his throat as if he had swallowed a Blast-Ended Skrewt. "The bet. I could not find anyone suitable, Weasley."

A couple of blinks later, Ginny fought to keep an amused smile off her lips. But of course, it was too much to ask for since Malfoy was on his eagle eye mode at the moment as he started to turn away. "Malfoy, wait. I'm sorry," she choked out, pulling his arm back. "It's just that you _do_ have to understand that it is quite amusing. I am not really sure if I'm supposed to be creeped out by this or laugh at the fact that you actually do not have a date."

"Your father insists I go with you."

"Are you sure you were talking to _my _father?"

"Do you always have to be this difficult?"

"Do you always have to assume that every woman would fall at the sight of you?" she retorted.

"You seem to be forgetting that your father is the Minister of Magic now and connections and images are part of his job now," Draco explained patiently to the skeptical woman in front of him.

"Like my father would pawn his only daughter, not to mention his favorite offspring?" She made a mental note to talk to her father about this on her next visit to the burrow. So much for protecting her from a former Deatheater. Look Malfoy, whatever happened to your little, black book? Don't tell me it failed you this time."

"I can't believe you find this amusing."

"It's hilarious, really. And sad. I really should owl Harry about this momentous event."

"Weasley, it's not funny. Besides, your father told me to tell you that you don't need to pay him 50 galleons; just go with me."

"I'd pay him double if he'd pull some strings to get Millicent Bulstrode to escort you," she said dryly.

"You seriously cannot be that evil."

"Funny, I thought that was you between the two of us." Now the sight in front of Ginny was really disturbing her. Never in her entire life did she imagine Draco _Malfoy_ to beg a _Weasley_ to accompany him to such a high-profile event.

But just as she thought about it, his profile suddenly acquired a knowing grin. "You sure are fooling me then. How about I double your salary for this month?"

"I'm not some escort service!" she cried out indignantly, now her turn to turn her heels back at him.

"I know that. And you know what else I know, Weasley?" he drawled out, folding his arms in front of him as he watched Ginny turn the knob of the classroom door. "You're actually thinking about taking it since you need money for your school plans."

"How—"

"I'm not stupid Weasley. You seem to be forgetting that you are in my house and whatever happens in it, comes back to me. It's simple, really; you need the money, and I need a date. We both have what the other one wants, am I not correct? Besides, I know you love the color green. Here," he tossed a parcel that Ginny hadn't noticed he had earlier. "I got you a dress. I'll see you later."

A look of shock came over her face before she cried out. "I'm not wearing a dress some 20 sickle whore left in your room!"

Draco turned around and looked at her stonily. "That was my mother's. I'll meet you at the parlor at 8," he said quietly.

"You seem to be forgetting something Malfoy."

"What now?"

"I haven't agreed to go out with you yet."

With that Draco smiled without turning back. "Ah, but you haven't said no, either. I'll see you at 8. Don't be late."

**OOOOOO**

_That evening…_

Ginny idly sipped from her champagne as she tried her hardest to listen to the man in front of her who introduced himself as one of Draco's associates in Italy. Flavio? Fabian? Felipe? Something like that, she was sure that his last name was Bertoli though since it was the brand of her favorite extra-virgin olive oil that she loved to use in her dishes. She couldn't deny that the man was quite handsome but a little too preoccupied with work and his appearance. Much to her chagrin, Mr. Bertoli checked on his appearance once more on the glass surface of his champagne flute.

_It really isn't so bad_, Ginny thought to herself, _Free bubbly, good food, and not to mention, quite a good selection for men_. It had been a long time since she attended these functions. The last two times she had attended an international event was when her mother couldn't accompany her father while Arthur was in France a few years ago. It was also a good thing that she didn't have to spend the entire evening attached to Draco Malfoy's hip; in fact, it was he who bolted from her side once he realized that he didn't need to introduce her to all the members of who's who in the political circles in Europe since her red hair indicated clearly that she was the Minister's daughter.

"So much for good breeding," she muttered under her breath after spying Draco a few meters from where she was talking to one of her father's cabinet members.

Ginny excused herself from Mr. Bertoli as she made a beeline to the balcony of the Minister of Magic's Mansion. It was he official residence of the Wizarding World's Minister but Arthur Weasley had made it known from the start that he was never going to use it as his primary residence for two reasons, one was that it was too big of a place for him and two, a sense of nostalgia overwhelmed him as he was reminded that his large brood was no longer with him, making the huge space seem emptier. The Burrow remained the Minister's residence of choice except of course, when entertaining guests.

She had passed by a couple of well-known political players from France that she had also encountered while she was staying in the country. Most of the guests were diplomats and high-profile politicians. Ginny knew that security was very tight for that night for if something happened to the Minister's Mansion that evening, the entire European Wizarding World would be crippled. She passed by one of her older brothers, Percy, who asked her if she was alright.

"Yes, yes…A bit of air's needed though," she said with a small smile, a bit breathlessly to him. Percy and she were never really close but it was good to at least see someone familiar and asking how she was, seeing that her father was much too busy and her so-called date had ditched her after finishing his rounds with the paparazzi. She cast one more baleful glare to his back as he talked animatedly with his colleagues.

It really was annoying. After he insisted that she come with him to the function, he would simply leave her alone. _Really, so much for good breeding!_ She though, miffed. But then again, it was alright in some aspects. At least she didn't have to dodge any questions pertaining to what _exactly_ her relationship was with Malfoy. With a shudder, she thought of the skin-crawling possibilities that the guests might come up with.

_Oh, cut it out Virginia. You didn't actually quite forget that particular night where he _did_ make your skin crawl…and we're not talking about that in a bad way,_ a tiny voice in her head said evilly. "Oh do shut up," she mumbled to herself.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" Percy asked with a frown.

"I'm sure, it takes quite a bit of getting used to all this bloody political shit," she said humorlessly, grabbing another flute of bubbly from a passing waiter. "Oh, shove it Perce. It's just my third glass."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then."

Cool air quickly enveloped Ginny after she found a sufficiently secluded enough spot at the end of the balcony since there were men in the balcony as well. It was secluded enough for her to see the comings and goings in the party as well as keeping her away from the sight of others as she braced herself on the ledge and propped herself against the wall. It was a balmy night, just enough coolness to be comfortable. All she needed was a steady supply of her father's superior bubbly and she was all set. On second thought, she might just have to go easy on the bubbly since the ledge she was sitting on was a good ten feet up from the garden floor.

She carefully arranged her dress, smiling as she did. It was really beautiful; she had to give Draco that. His mother had a wonderful taste in clothes as the dress needed only some minor adjustments since her frame was smaller that his mother. It was pine green in color with a modest décolletage, the bodice simply embellished with crystals. Of course, the elder Malfoy had a flair for drama as the back, or lack thereof, was simply the straps gracefully sweeping her back and ended just a few inches above her butt.

It was nearing one in the morning and the skies were still very clear, without a hint of clouds obstructing Ginny's view of the stars. Astronomy in Hogwarts was one of the subjects she had enjoyed and excelled in. Watching the constellations simply fascinated her.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" a voice came unbidden a few feet from where she was.

Ginny squinted her eyes to see a tall man, leaning his back at the ledge, looking at her with a lazy smile.

_Oh, you're cute,_ Ginny thought to herself as a smile came to her lips. "Yes, it is. Sadly, the whole lot's more interested with politics than actually enjoying the night," she quipped, glancing briefly at the convention inside.

The gentleman chuckled softly, staring up at the sky, letting Ginny see his profile. The man was tall from where she was standing, probably even a couple of inches taller than Draco's 6'2 frame. His dark hair sucked in the light surrounding it, his patrician nose helping his face look very elegant indeed. He gave Ginny a sidelong glance, a smile on his lips. "Pity, it is. They wouldn't see the beauty the balcony offers," he said, looking pointedly at her then. He took a sip from his champagne flute.

Ginny's face gave a sudden blush at the implication the man's words gave. Her complete assessment of the man's feature was complete, he had a full, sensuous mouth unlike the granite ones Draco had. His eyes were cornflower blue giving him a boyish edge to the sharp lines of his strong jaw line. "Quite the charmer, I see. I'm Virginia Weasley and you are?"

The tall man smirked at her outstretched hand; instead, he kissed it lightly. "The minister's only daughter, I am quite aware of that. What I am surprised to know is that you, Miss Weasley, do not recognize me," he said with a teasing grin.

"Ginny, please," Ginny said, giving him access to her given name. At the same time, she tried to put a name to the face. If this was any indication of her memory regarding hot men, then she wasn't surprised why the hell she wasn't getting any dates at all.

"Ginny it is, then. I see that you still haven't figured it out," the man said amusedly to her, holding out his hand to help her come down from her comfortable perch. "Who did you come with here? Such a gentleman, leaving a woman like you alone," he said, lifting an eyebrow.

She accepted his hand and safely got to her feet. "Thank you. My errant date would be none other than Draco Malfoy. Really, no need to be surprised, he really can be rude."

"No need to convince me about that, mademoiselle. I am quite aware of Mr. Malfoy's reputation," he replied succinctly. Ginny noted that his eyes hardened at the mention of her date. "Now it really is a wonder how come you don't recognize me since we did go to Hogwarts together," he said with a Cheshire grin.

"Hogwarts? Impossible, I would remember someone like you," she said with a frown.

"Why would that be the case?" he asked teasingly as he watched her blush once more. "Perhaps it's because we were from different houses."

"Definitely not Gryffindor," Ginny said, trying her damndest to jog up her memory.

"How about you dance with me and then I'll tell you which house I came from?"

"Only your house for a dance? What do I have to give you in exchange for your name then?"

"We'll figure something out after we dance. Shall we?" he offered his hand once more, gracefully slipping his other arm to the small of her back, sending tingles to Ginny's spine. His warm hand was, after all, connected to her bare skin.

Ginny was thankful for the first time that night that her tortuous heels lent another four inches to her 5'5 frame. It was a really good change from the other dances she had that night, this time, she actually felt comfortable. "How about another clue?" she said softly.

He chuckled and looked straight to her eyes, "What kind?"

"Anything about Hogwarts," she said. "Quidditch?"

"Loved and played it until…nevermind," he said, his eyes growing cold. "I played for my house, you?"

"For my last two years, a chaser. That would mean I played against you since I am quite sure you're not either my brother, Seamus, Andrew, Harry, or any of my other teammates. Take my word for it, I would _know_ if you were one of my teammates," she said laughingly.

"Why are you so sure?" he asked curiously. He reached for her face and tucked a loose tendril from the side of her face.

"Believe me, _none _of them can dance like you do," she remarked amusedly. "You're a very good dancer."

"So are you. Any other questions?"

"You're definitely not in my year?"

He shook his head.

"Lower year?" _Please, not lower year,_ she thought with an inward shudder.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," he answered, a smile playing on his lips.

The dance had ended quickly for Ginny's liking but the man had let go of her already. She leaned at the ledge once more as he stepped in front of her. "Your end of the bargain, Monsieur," she said, waiting for his answer.

"I don't think you'd like my answer," he replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nevertheless, it would help me remember who you are," she countered. This man simply intrigued her and she would really not rather ask Draco who he was.

But as fates would have it, she didn't have to. "He's from my house._ Slytherin_," a cold voice intoned from behind the man Ginny was talking to.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come over, Malfoy," the dark-haired man said without turning around, a cold smile now plastered on his lips. Ginny glimpsed at Draco's stony features and moved a bit.

"Back from Switzerland, I see," Draco said bitingly. "I don't think both of you have been properly introduced. Virginia, meet Cillian Avery. Avery, this is the Minister's daughter, Virginia Weasley."

"Am I missing something here?" she asked cautiously, sliding away from both men, eyeing both their cold stares to each other.

"Oh, I think I may have forgotten to mention to you that Avery here is Regina's new husband," Draco said coolly.

"Is that a crime in your book, Malfoy? I sure as hell know it doesn't rank as high up as your father _murdering_ my sister, or have you forgotten that fact?" Cillian said just as coolly, but obviously curbing all the hate with his control.

Ginny's sharp intake of breath came unbidden as she heard the two men's secrets. She remembered Cillian Avery from her days in Hogwarts but barely. By the time she had played against the Slytherins on her fifth year, he was on his way to Switzerland. But there was indeed no mistaking the dark hair, almost black and the blue eyes as well as the cool air that he exuded. It was as if all sophisticated, pureblooded Slytherins were born with it.

"My father's crimes are his own, not mine," Draco answered languidly before turning to Ginny. "It's late, we must go." He stretched out his hand for her to take.

Almost mechanically, she took it but not before taking one last look at the cool façade of the other former Slytherin. In almost an instant, they had apparated into Draco's library. Ginny didn't have enough time to orient herself with her surroundings before Draco came down upon her with his titanic temper.

"What the hell were you thinking dancing with that man? Were you even fucking thinking at all!" he shouted at her, his eyes blazing with fury before turning his back at her to pour himself a stiff drink and downing it immediately. "Cillian _Avery_. You were consorting with Cillian _Avery_."

Ginny's temper had already flared almost immediately, as whenever she was being attacked by Malfoy. "Pardon me your high holiness, but I had no idea who he was at that time," she said icily. "And I wouldn't have been dancing with him if my supposed _date_ was being attentive enough to pay attention to me," she said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Oh…oh…is that it! I leave you alone as I think you would have preferred and now you turn the tables on me? Well excuse me Weasley, I wouldn't have brought you if your father hadn't insisted that I bring you!"

"You really have some balls, don't you Malfoy? I simply fucking don't believe this," she said incredulously at the sheer stupidity of the moment. "Might I remind you that you practically groveled for me to go with you? You even lured me with money!"

"Don't you get it? Avery's family has been trying to kill me, _kill_ me, Weasley, for the past decade,"

"And that would such a big loss to me how? Refresh my memory again, will you?" she asked furiously.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you that he's Regina's husband?" he asked challengingly.

"Hate the bitch, not the man who married the bitch."

"There you go. There you _fucking_ go. Now tell me why they should hate me when it was my asshole of a father who killed Avery's sister?"

"Beats me Malfoy, I really don't care. As far as I know, I was dancing with a really decent man, probably the _only_ decent man in the entire party sans my father. At least he had enough sense to pay attention to me," she said hotly. "Hammer this into your head, if you please, I did no crime in my book."

Draco watched as her brown eyes heat up with fury. "I don't believe this, I really don't. You actually like that lowlife son-of-a-bitch! You really have some taste in you, don't you, Weasley?" he asked scathingly.

Ginny really didn't know what to do first, set his preciously gelled hair on fire or aim for his groin with her heels. "I am not involved with your feud with this man and newsflash asshole, you have no say on who I am to like or not to like, understood?"

Draco gave a sharp crack of derisive laughter at the stupidity of the woman in front of him. "His family tries to kill me and you dance with him…_lust_ after him. Really, tell me what's wrong with that picture Virginia, or are you really that stupid to not understand?"

Ginny stalked up to him, jabbing her finger on his chest angrily. "He may be Regina's husband right now and an overall _lowlife_ in your baseless opinion and I really have no intentions of changing that since hey, you're a Malfoy and you're as pigheaded as they come, but guess what? I liked dancing with him; I will dance with him given another chance. Hell, I am not scared of his wife Malfoy and yeah, sure, I'd even go as far as kiss, oh hey, let's go to the extremes, SLEEP with the man I danced with and I don't need to give you any fucking kind of explan—"

A silent cry of surprise came from her mouth as she felt Draco's lips seize her own. And with what sanity she had left in her, she started to push his chest away from her but his arms had curled tightly around her back like steel bands that there was no room for her to get away. His insistent lips came crushing hers before she had a chance to breathe, much less to protest. Draco's angry assault moved over hers with a burning intensity, urgent, relentless, reckless and unforgiving. It was a kiss that was meant to _punish _her more than to seduce.

"Stop Draco, stop…please," Ginny whimpered from her throat as he continued to thrash her with his lips.

With a gasp, he lifted his head from hers, his eyes burning with intensity as he looked into her half-frightened, half-defiant gaze. It was as if she was challenging him to hurt her. Oh, he would, love with every fiber of his being, to hurt the witch that had been driving him crazy since the last time he encountered her in the kitchen. Within moments, his anger had abated as he watched her eyes grow steadily warm, his slow breath caressing her soft cheeks. "You little tease," he said softly, lowering his lips once more but this time allowing her to resist.

But this time, Ginny had no reason to resist. How could one man completely make her anger at him disappear? She grasped his shirt, holding on to whatever strings of imaginary sanity she had left. A shudder wracked his body and his unforgiving grip relaxed, his hands drifting down to her bare back caressing her rather than hurting. He gentled the kiss, his lips circling her own, urging Ginny to part her lips more. And she understood his plea.

Without any hesitation, Draco accepted the surrender Ginny gave him and possessed her lips with unabated hunger. But Ginny wasn't about to let him get the upper hand once more as she shoved her fingers to his hair, feeling the silky strands envelop her fingers as she dueled with his tongue. Draco's hands explored her every surface before carefully carrying her to the large sofa in front of the fireplace. Laying her down on the sofa, he glanced down at the undiluted fire that he had created in the form of Ginny Weasley. "You look absolutely magnificent," he said gruffly to her ear before sucking her earlobe, sufficient to hear a deep groan coming from her.

"It took you five hours to realize that?" she asked with a glare, pulling him back to her lips. But Draco had other plans in mind as he lavished the pale column of flesh of her neck, down to her décolletage, his hands pushing the filmy straps of the body down her shoulders. Ginny could feel the delicious hardness that came into contact with her inner thigh as Draco pushed her legs apart as he was on his way to the valley of her breasts. "Oh Merlin," she gasped as Draco lowered his mouth to her nipple, surrounding and bathing the sensitized peak with his talented tongue, tugging and sucking it that made her moan.

A sudden, insistent loud knock came from the door of the library that made both Ginny and Draco's head snap at the direction. "Who the hell is it!" Draco growled out.

"Master Malfoy, you have a visitor," Broadbent's calm voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves, it's one in the morning," he barked, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Broadbent replied before the door snapped open, revealing Draco's angry features. "I'm sorry sir, but Madam Cassel's solicitors are here."

Immediately, Draco sobered up, his eyes narrowing at the mention of lawyers. "Tell them to wait in the parlor, I'll be there in a minute." He stalked back into the library and faced Ginny. "Regina's lawyers are here, we'll continue this."

It took those few words to kill whatever they had a few moments before and it took more than just a few seconds for Ginny to recover. As she tried to compose her utterly confused and disheveled self, Draco grabbed her from behind and delivered a swift kiss. "We're _not_ yet finished," he said gruffly to her neck, kissing her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a quiet nod, opting not to say anything, Ginny collected herself and walked out of the library. This was not how she planned her evening. Not at all.

Draco was in a very displeased mood, discussing the case Regina had against him along with some of his own lawyers who were at his beck and call. Of course, if you were bring paid a six-figure salary annually, it came with the job description that they had to be there whenever Draco Malfoy needed them. Regina came through with her threats, she did indeed want to gain sole custody of their son. Granted that they were never married and Derek was past the age of seven, where children were legally awarded to their mothers, both parents had equal chances of gaining Derek.

It was close to 3 in the morning when the parlor doors opened with a loud slam, revealing a nightgown clad Ginny Weasley, her eyes darting around the room wildly until it settled on Draco's suddenly alert form. Something had to be definitely wrong; it took a lot for the youngest Weasley to look that disturbed.

"It's Derek. You have to come quickly."

**OOOOOO**

**Okay, this is the LONGEST chapter yet at 7,100+ words (12 pages). I sure hope it deserves more reviews. I mean, please? I've seen how many hits my story has received so far and the number of reviews is simply abysmal. 4,000 hits and only 30 reviews for chapter 9 (it sounds selfish, I know & I'm sorry…sheepish)? It's even less than the middle chapters. ( I don't know, it just doesn't seem good enough…I do hope you enjoy this chapter though, it contains a bit of DG action, albeit an interrupted one evil laugh. Anyway, review okay? I'm a feedback whore like that. P **


	11. In Utter Chaos

**Teaching the Malfoys**

By: fairy-colors

_Disclaimer:_ Standard disclaimer applies.

_Summary:_ Ginny Weasley comes home after 10 years of self-imposed exile and by fate's twisted sense of humor, she finds herself employed by Draco Malfoy to teach his son. Ginny realizes that Draco's son isn't the only one who needs to be taught a lesson but Draco, as well.

**AN: **Oh my god, I terribly, terribly sorry for the yearlong delay. I have no excuses to offer except that thesis happened and that I was one lazy writer. No writer's block or anything of that sort. I'm just glad you guys are still there to read and ahem review the story.

This chapter's taking it to another level as evil twines itself into the Malfoy household. Don't worry about the lack of the DG action, more will happen soon. ;)

**I would also like to give a big thank you to my beta who's still there despite my laziness. D**

Chapter Eleven – In Utter Chaos

He didn't need any answers.

Draco know that it was the nightmares yet again that were plaguing his son for the past weeks and yet the niggling feeling at the pit of his stomach told him that there was more than just the nightmares. He knew that Ginny was trailing by only a few steps behind him as they scaled the grand staircase leading them quickest to Derek's room.

Pinky was laying terrified vigil next to the young boy who was violently twitching in his bed, the sheets and pillows soaked with cold sweat. The elf's large eyes snapped to the doorway when it slammed open revealing her master and Ginny, both quickly scanning the room before laying eyes on the boy. "Master Derek hasn't stopped moving since Miss Ginny left," Pinky croaked, obviously fearful of what was happening.

"Merlin and Agrippa," Draco whispered, taking a few steps before reaching his son's quaking bedside. He tried to reach for Derek's hand, but was quickly whipped away by the violent shaking of his body. "What happened?"

Ginny shook her head, too shocked to speak even though she had already seen Derek in that state a few moments ago. The scene before her immediately put her back to a silent shock for it never occurred to her that such magic could tortuously magnify pain while one was asleep, and to deliver such agony to a boy of only eleven years. In all her life, she was never one to be caught unprepared for such situations until that moment; it rendered her mute.

"Virginia, what happened?" Draco asked forcefully, his eyes blazing with worry. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she breathed out, walking towards the bed, unable to say anything as her eyes continue to be transfixed at Derek's thrashing form, a silent scream pasted on his terrified lips as if calling out for help. "Pinky came to my room in panic saying that Derek was convulsing and I came here immediately before calling you," she said, watching with horror as Derek's eyes snapped open, dark irises pushed upwards. "Oh my God. Draco…"

Draco couldn't stand it anymore as he leaped on to the bed and started to shake his son more violently than he had ever done before. "Son, wake up! Derek, can you hear me? You have to wake up! Derek, wake up!" He couldn't hold Derek's form completely as it started to push Draco away, his hands flailing all over with his legs pushing and kicking along with his torso shuddering. When he was pushed off the bed, he turned to Ginny who had tears running down her face at the insanity happening before her and her inability to do something about it. "Stop crying Weasley! You're not helping," he barked loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to block the images of his son's pain.

Ginny tried to stifle her cries, a thudding pain enveloping her heart at the suppression of fear. She knew that they could battle whatever curse was haunting the boy but they had to know what curse it was. Putting a name to the problem would greatly help them, but since their only knowledge of it was that it was an undefeatable nightmare, their entire plan took no initial shape.

There was nothing they could do but watch. Suppressing the boy's body down to the mattress only made him cry out in pain or in Pinky's case, throw her down to the floor from the impact of Derek's convulsions. Pinky was ordered to leave the room and tell the guests that an emergency happened and that they would reconvene the meeting tomorrow. After which, she settle herself in Nathan's room as Ginny and Draco tried to take control of the uncontrollable situation.

Draco watched his son and knew that he would, in that instant, trade his own life for his son to be rid of the nightmares. Tonight's nightmares brought about a sinister kind of magic that even he could not decipher, one that baffled and terrified his supposed unfeeling heart. There were no sounds coming from his mouth but occasional soft moans. Draco and Ginny watched as a tear made its way down the ghostly pallor of Derek's cheek, making a wet trail. Both adults were at a loss.

And just when things could not get any worse, ten minutes after the convulsions started an agonizingly loud piercing cry was wretched out from Derek's mouth. Draco shook his head as it was resting on his two palms, tears racing down his face at his helplessness. "This cannot be normal," Ginny whispered, grasping tightly Derek's hand before being thrown back once more.

"None of this is normal in the first place," Draco replied tilting his head backwards, his eyes stormy with anger and at the same time defeated. "Just one clue, just a single sign to tell me what is making him go through this and I know I can stop it. I've battled every single curse, disease and magical ailments and yet none of those give me and answer as to what would help my son," he gritted out of his teeth, trying to block out the images of his son's painfully exhausted body.

Suddenly, the most horrifying thing happened. Derek stopped thrashing, his entire body eerily prone for the first time since they went inside the room. It was as if nothing had happened and the only telltale sign was the sweat-soaked sheets of the bed.

Draco and Ginny's eyes rested on the boy and were about to breathe out a sigh of relief when Ginny caught sight of the growing crimson patch on Derek's arm, soaking the pajama sleeve rapidly. Draco followed the appalled line of vision and saw the blood before gingerly cutting the cloth with the flick of his wand. Before the very eyes of the two adults, they saw a rapidly growing laceration from Derek's mid arm towards his wrist. It was as if an invisible hand was slicing the boy's flesh.

Out of instinct, Ginny muttered a healing spell and to both their surprise, it momentarily slowed down the bleeding. Finally, something worked against it. But the malicious force was not to be stopped; another vertical crimson patch grew on Derek's chest area. Immediately, Draco removed his son's pajama top and saw three simultaneous bleeding areas as if someone was trying to carve his son's body.

In all of Draco's life, this was the first time that he feared something. It had rendered him completely speechless and immobile as he watched the thick vermillion blood slowly run out of his son's pale skin. Another cut was growing on both of Derek's shoulders and finally another one on his mid-arm. Ginny was about to mutter another healing spell when Draco stopped her. "We do not know if healing the wounds helped, it may have triggered the other cuts to multiply," he said darkly before tearing a nearby washcloth and doing the only thing he could do.

He gently mopped the open wounds of his son with the warm cloth as he cried silently.

Dawn was breaking when Derek finally opened his eyes. He slowly glanced to his left and saw his father staring blankly out of his room's balcony window with Miss Ginny getting out of his loo to his left. Her eyes met his which he greeted with a tired, painful smile. It had been a long night and when Ginny finally saw Derek's eyes opened, she choked back a sob before rushing to his bed. "Thank Merlin you're awake," Ginny greeted, brushing away a damp lock of hair from his tear-stained face.

Draco walked up behind Ginny and his entire body, still sore from the night's ordeal, cast a dark shadow on the pair making Derek flinch slightly. A quick flash of regret came upon Draco's eyes as he watched his son's hand curl over Ginny's fingers. He pushed the favor his son bestowed the red-haired woman and sat on the ottoman next to the bed before gently grasping his son's wrist, checking his pulse. "How are you feeling?" Draco asked gruffly.

Derek's eyes glazed over when the pain from his wounds made itself known after the initial realization of actually being finally awake had worn off. "It hurts everywhere," he whispered hoarsely. "What happened?" he asked, spying the bandages all over his body.

"Don't make sudden movements," Ginny warned, seeing the boy shifting himself.

"It was another nightmare," Derek intoned, wincing softly.

His father merely nodded before rubbing the back of his neck. "You need to rest—"

"This one was different," Derek said, a tremor in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw everything that they were doing to me," he answered weakly.

"They?"

"I can't see their faces, it was too blurry…But I saw them cutting me and putting me under some spell. I could see them flicking their wands and hear them laughing," Derek added softly. "I couldn't scream…Dad, what's happening to me?"

"I wish I knew son, I really wish I knew," he said hardly. "It's best if you rest—"

"No!" Derek cried out forcefully than he intended and started to cough out saliva laced with blood. Draco didn't know if he should even be surprised anymore at the things that were happening to his son. For the past hours he felt that he was on a tightrope and one wrong move, his son would be taken away from him. And yet, he was still here and he couldn't thank the good spirits for sparing him and giving Derek back to him again. "I mean, I don't really want to," he muttered, unable to confess his own weakness and yet the frightening possibility made itself known through his eyes.

Ginny understood the same moment Draco did. The nightmares might come back and that was not really an option after the night's ordeal. "Alright, no sleeping then," Ginny said, trying her damndest to smile reassuringly to the boy. "I'll ask Pinky to get you something to eat then okay?"

Derek watched as his father and Miss Ginny went out of the room. Once outside, Draco took a deep breath and looked directly at Ginny, "We cannot just sit here and wait for this to stop, I feel like I have to brace myself every single moment just in case my son is taken away from me," he said hoarsely. "Do you think—your mother…will your mother and Hermionie mind so much if they come over at once?" he asked almost desperately.

"At this point, I will make them not mind," Ginny replied shakily. "I'll ask Pinky to get Derek some food first and then I'll floo over to the Burrow."

Minutes later, Ginny arrived with both Hermione and her mother in tow but what was supposed to be a relatively calm surrounding that she left was again in utter shambles. It was as if the fates were playing a cruel joke on the entire household, as she felt her heart grow cold for a new but recognizable howling reached her ears. Even before her mind could register whom the cries belonged to, her instincts as a mother pushed her to run at breakneck speed towards Nathan's room.

At the instant that her eyes brought her the sight of her son quavering and thrashing on his bed just as she had witnessed Derek experienced a few hours ago, she felt her knees buckle and if not for Hermione beside her, she would have dropped to the floor. Molly's throat released a strangled cry as her eyes laid themselves on her grandson. The shock of seeing the scene rendered the three women momentarily immobilized.

Ginny watched as Draco try to suppress the child's thrashing but also to no avail. There were no words for her to express the horror that her son as well was now being plagued by Derek's demons. Draco had burn marks on his left cheek as well on his left arm. Her alarm system next to Nathan's door was emitting smoke. It didn't take a scientist to know what had happened.

"Draco…"

"We heard screaming from your rooms," he started, a wild look on his eyes as if the loss of control in his own household in a matter of a day was taking its toll on him. "We came here and found him the same way…the same way we found Derek this morning," he continued.

Molly was about to take out her wand and started to release a string of all the counter-curses and spells she knew that may alleviate the pain of her grandson when Draco's sharp voice stopped her. "Molly, don't. We have no idea what dark forces we are against and putting a spell might cause it to activate a stronger and more painful curse," he warned, effectively making Molly put down her wand.

"Good Merlin and Agrippa…My grandson," Molly whispered, walking towards the convulsing form. All their magical knowledge throughout the years were useless battling the force that gripped the entire Malfoy household the second Derek had his nightmares. "Hermionie, floo in Ron and Harry. They might know something of this," she said tearfully.

Hermionie let go of Ginny to Draco before flooing out of the fireplace. Ginny had started to weep, her brown eyes stricken, walking beside her mother and catching a flailing arm of her son in a vise-like grip as if refusing to let go. "Nathan, honey…Wake up…," she cried, her arm shuddering from the transfer from her son's body. "Please dear spirits, let him wake up!" Her deep sobs were wrenched from her throat, Molly's arm circling her waist to give support.

In that moment, Ginny stepped into Draco's shoes. The same ones that he had been wearing for the past weeks when Derek started to have his nightmares. The fear, the helplessness, the inability to take action, the anger at the madness and even finding something, someone to blame for her beloved son's pain gripped her heart tightly. Ginny could not describe the feeling she was in, the surrealistic capsule that she was in failed to give words to her emotions.

"Dad, what's happening," a new voice entering the room. Derek's eyes were wide-eyed as they rested on Nathan. "What's happening to Nathan!"

"Derek, go back to your room!" Draco ordered sharply but was quickly ignored when his son walked to him and clasped his hand in fear. "Derek…"

"Dad, is that what happened to me?" he asked softly, taking in the out-of-control scene that he had walked in. The two females were unaware of the boy's presence, their attention fully taken up by Nathan's plight.

A slight squeeze coming from Draco's hand gave the boy his answer who in turn buried his head on his father's chest. Draco placed his arm around the boy's shoulder as if to block the scene from his young eyes. He could do no more when Ginny arrived. Right after Ginny had left to fetch the Weasley women, a high-pitched screamed roused him from his half-asleep state. He told his son to wait in his room before dashing out and following the tortured sound. A soft running sound guided him to the room, realizing that Pinky was also on her way to check on Nathan.

Ginny's alarm system had proved to be lethal. It zapped him twice before he effectively destroyed the toy alarm, as he had called it.

He had found the boy in the same state as Derek the night before. His fears escalated again as he started to take hold of the shaking body, hoping that Nathan's demons were different than his son's and would let him take hold of the body. It was futile, both boys were being played upon by the same curse. Ginny had found them then.

Heavy footsteps rushed into the room with the rest of the old team behind Hermionie.

It took Draco to tell the rest what had been happening under his roof less than a few minutes, letting Hermionie care for his son as he explained to Harry and Ron. Harry in turn, did not disappoint. "They used this in the war Malfoy," Harry said grimly, turning around to reach his godson. "Don't you remember? They used this to immobilize Professor McGonagall on the fifth attack. Oh yes, you were in the Forbidden Forest at that time so you might have not heard of it."

Harry walked back to where Hermione was before kneeling in front of Derek. "Derek, would you mind taking off your shirt? We need to see if you have—"

"Gashes?" the boy asked gravely before nodding affirmatively. He slid out of his shirt. Five large open wounds were visible. Draco had managed to administer a healing potion to his son, making the wounds quickly heal. The markings made Harry's jaw harden as he glanced up to Ron who had a look of recognition on his face as well.

Harry stood up. "He's being bewitched by a sorceress who has somehow able to control his dreams and mark him. It's a wicked way of temporarily torturing the members of the Order during the war. We can't administer just any potion to make the dreams to disappear since it's possible that Derek can have adverse reactions to a number of them. Maybe you can ask Snape to make the potion he made for Professor McGonagall."

"You're saying that this, this is supposed to be a temporary state?" Draco asked skeptically. "A potion by Severus would eliminate these dreams?"

"I believe it so."

"My son has been having these nightmares for the past five years of his life, it cannot be that simple," Draco reasoned out.

"You wouldn't know if that is the case, you haven't asked for Snape's help before," Harry countered. "We caught one of the sorceresses that Voldemort had used before. She had all sorts of miniature dolls in her shack, dozens of which whose faces we know. No one sorceress is alike, they have the same brand of magic but a lot of them have dabbled with the dark arts and have expanded or modified some curses. But I believe there's no harm in trying to ask Snape for the potion." Harry took his leave to Hogwarts to alert Dumbledore of their arrival.

"Hermionie and I will go to Hogwarts as well and see if Snape can brew Rescuroserum for Derek," Ron offered, taking his wife's hand. There was no reason for him to subject his wife to the madness in the house. He knew that Hermionie would only fret more if she was exposed to the dark arts that she had vowed never to revisit if she had the choice. This time was harder, it was Nathan who was being played by the dark magic and she couldn't just turn away.

And just like that, after Ron and Hermionie left, the same way Derek had stopped convulsing, Nathan's body suddenly became quietly still. Ginny and Draco's eyes met as if thinking the same thing, the horrific incident still fresh in their minds. She quickly unbuttoned her son's pajama and waited for the gashes to appear.

"There's nothing appearing," Ginny breathed, as if ready to release a sigh of relief but was still afraid to do so in the event that fate decided against sparing her son from additional pain.

Silence engulfed the remaining people in the room, waiting in vain for Nathan to wake up from the dream. Ginny's mind was in shambles, not knowing what to think or do first. It was different; different seeing Derek having the convulsions as when she saw her own son, her own flesh and blood cry out in maddening pain and yet, the need to remove the pain at any cost was present.

Derek tore himself from his father's protective gasp and clenched his fists. "This is my fault," he said softly mourning, frustration marring his face. "I shouldn't have agreed with him, I didn't think it would happen to him as well."

"It's not your fault Derek, you're both being attacked by this…this…I don't know what the hell this is," Ginny said desolately as she caressed her son's pale face. "Whatever's happening to you both, it'll be soon over as soon as Harry and the rest find you the antidote from Snape."

"You don't understand Miss Ginny," Derek interjected regretfully. He met his father's questioning eyes with his eyes full of guilt and remorse. "You see, a few days ago, we came across a spell from the library while we were researching for a paper. It was…It was a Blood Binding Spell." The only indication that the two adults heard him was Ginny's sharp intake of breath.

"You didn't—You…you couldn't have…Not at that age!" Ginny cried out, her eyes wide at the possibility. It was enough seeing Draco's son in pain, but deliberately binding himself with Nathan proved to produce insurmountable consequences. "Please tell me I didn't just hear what you just said."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to but he tricked me," the boy said, shaking as he clenched and unclenched his fists. She had to believe him, she had to!

"You and Nathan performed a blood binding spell," Draco choked out, pulling his son to him and examining his left hand. There had been gashes from last night's ordeal on his arms but the one he was looking for was a sharp cut on the palm of his hand. Draco shook his head in horror, "What in heaven's name possessed you to do such a thing! Nathan's having the same dreams because he's sharing your blood Derek!"

Binding one's self would have been an acceptable path to take but when done with the presence of blood, it took it to another level. To the level of the dark arts. It seemed fitting to fight Derek's demons with dark magic since it was that which was making his nightmares happen but for an underage wizard to be able to perform it could mean complications.

"I didn't do it! You have to believe me! I know…I know that it was dark magic, I didn't want to but Nathan tricked me! You have to believe me Miss Ginny!" he said wildly, pleading for his innocence. "He wouldn't stop asking why I always looked so tired and so I told him. He wouldn't leave me alone saying that there must be a way to stop it then when we were in the library he came across the spell and he told me he wanted to do it and I said no. You have to believe me! I couldn't do that to him," he said, clutching his hand to his stomach, feeling that the adults would not believe him at all.

Ginny closed her eyes—from exhaustion, from the pain, from the seemingly never ending string of misfortunes that seem to always gravitate towards her. And now this. It wasn't Derek's fault. She knew her son too well for that, the trait that clearly didn't come from his father but from her. The innate inability to ignore other people's pain especially when there was a solution at hand. "He cut you, didn't he?"

Derek nodded, his gaze fixed on the younger boy lying still on the bed. "With dad's letter opener. He said that he could share the dreams with me and then maybe, maybe it would hurt less," he said, the terrified tone lacing his voice. "I told him he was crazy, he wouldn't understand the dreams. I don't but at least I'm used to them, he wasn't. He wouldn't let up and while I wasn't aware, he had already spliced his palm before reaching for my own and cutting me as well. The spell called for the binding of the palms and he just slapped them together. I had no time to think or even react."

"_Your mom can be such a slave driver, you know?" Derek muttered to the younger boy as he flipped through the pages of one of his father's old History books along with the other stacks placed in disarray around him._

_Nathan rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "You didn't have her as your teacher for the past eleven years of your life. That has to count for something." He was also flipping through a book but it wasn't about the paper that his mother had assigned for them_. Ancient Blood Spells. _He found the book at one of the topmost shelves in the library, dusty and moldy with age. _

_A few minutes of silence ensued between the two boys. It had been a few months since they started to earn respect from the other and slowly, the two boys became close, seeing that they were the only companions that they had. They shared everything from their brooms, to sneaking away from classes, to marauding the kitchen late at night for food. "So what's up between you and your dad anyway? I mean, no offense, but I used to envy you for actually having a father until I realized that he isn't really all that," Nathan said casually._

_Derek scoffed. "None taken, really. Sometimes I feel like I don't have a parent actually. I'd hate me if I were in my father's shoes but don't take me wrong, he's a bastard. Just because I remind him of my mother doesn't give him the license to be that way but I guess I just got used to it," he shrugged. Truth was that it hurt a great deal but he wasn't ready to say that to Nathan. "From what I remember, or from what I hear others say about my mom, she almost got my father killed. So really, I have demented parents and people have the gall to call me the spawn of Satan. It's no brainer, really."_

"_Looks like we have another thing in common, bastards for fathers. Mine got mum knocked up and hunted her down until he died," Nathan shared nonchalantly, skimming through the pages of the book in a bored fashion._

"_I get that your mum's quite a looker but hunt her down?" _

"_My father was the only son of a rich foreign wizarding family from France, the Molineauxs. Mum, being the hopeless romantic that she was back then, fell for the sodding bastard and he knocked her up. Me, being a boy, became next in line for the succession since my father only had sisters for siblings. Of course they wanted me to be under the care of the great Molineaux family," he said, as if he had swallowed something disgusting. "Mum and I hadn't stopped running since I was born until he died, which was a great relief since she got a job here, thanks to you," he added, chuckling._

"_Your beauteous mom or that hog of a woman, really…Believe me, it was not a hard choice," Derek joked. "Something's up between my dad and your mom, don't tell me you haven't noticed," he said with a grin._

"_Hmm, so it's not just me," Nathan said with an amused glint in his eyes. "Aunt Hermionie had told me before what happened between your dad and them back in Hogwarts, it's kind of weird for something to happen _now._" _

"_At least I know where I got my being such a prat from," he laughed. "I guess it's also the same reason why he just leaves me alone to do my thing."_

"_Not anymore that my mum's around," Nathan said, laughing with him._

"_Your mum's too good for my dad," Derek confessed with a deep sigh. _

"_No offense again, but I'd bet the same. I'm not saying your dad's all that horrible but I just—"_

"_Wish your mom thought about it more?" _

"_Yeah, something like that."_

"_She should. Dad's got a lot of baggage."_

"_I'd say."_

_Nathan stopped perusing the pages of the book and quickly scanned the page. It was the spell that could aid Derek. He glanced up slowly to the boy whom he recognized now as something like a brother that he never had. He just found out the day before that Derek had been having nightmares since he wouldn't let up until Derek told him what was happening and it pained him to imagine what went on when the dreams took over. _

_His mother wouldn't tell him about her nocturnal trips, only telling him that there were problems that need her attention. She wouldn't let him press for any more information. He knew that she was trying to protect him but Nathan would really rather just know than be kept in the dark. _

"_You're still having those nightmares, right?" Nathan asked him._

_Derek held his look, his young face hardening before slightly nodding. _

"_I think I may have found a spell that can make it better," he said excitedly, showing the page to Derek. _

Blood Binding. _"You're mad. No way," Derek said flatly, after finishing reading the summary of the spell. "It's not going to make it go away, it's going to make it worse."_

"_It will help! There's a chance that some of the nightmares will be transferred to me," Nathan argued, reading from the book, he continued, "The bound blood will enable the two persons to share emotions, thoughts, and experiences much like telepathy. The weight of both the bearers will be shared from the time the two bloods will come in contact."_

"_That spell's asking for more trouble. And besides, the nightmares aren't so bad, it's nothing I can't handle," Derek said with false bravado, hoping Nathan would drop the subject._

"_Yeah, you're alright that I can actually beat you up without actually trying," Nathan shot back sarcastically. "It's worth a shot, at least you wouldn't be subjected to it alone. I'm sure if you can handle it, I can too. Besides, the less you have nightmares, the less my mum and your dad have to worry about what they're going to do," he said, campaigning for his cause without much success._

"_Did it ever occur to you that a lot of things might go wrong? Besides, I'm still not daft that I've forgotten who your mother is and how capable she is of dismembering me when she finds out what we've done," Derek said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the proposed plan. "Really Nate, forget about it. I won't be having the dreams much longer anyway, they don't last too long," _I hope,_ he added. Truth was that the dreams wouldn't let up and even he was worried. _

"_Fine, have it your way. It could work, you know," Nathan miffed._

"_For a supposed smart boy, you can be really daft sometimes. You don't know what happens to me when the nightmares come and I'm not about butt the end of your mother's wrath when she finds out."_

"_For a supposed rule-breaker, you can be such a sissy sometimes," Nathan goaded. _

"_Not buying it. Besides, I don't have to prove anything to anyone, much less to you," Derek said, slightly getting annoyed at the other boy's persistence. _

"_Your nightmares aren't the kind that go away. I heard mum muttering something about it being dark magic and inasmuch as I hate to resort to dark magic—"_

"_Then don't. Don't play with something you don't understand," Derek warned him darkly. "Father already tried to fight it with dark magic and I'm still having them."_

"_I'm not trying to stop them, you ponce," Nathan retorted, "This is a spell to share the nightmares. For all your supposed tolerance for this, you cannot bear them for any longer!"_

"_Watch me."_

_Derek didn't deign to speak anymore, ignoring the muttered obscenities that spewed out of the younger boy's mouth. _

_But Nathan wasn't to be discouraged that easily, though letting the older boy have his peace for the moment. That was, until he got hold of the letter opener near the desk Draco used in the library. The spell called for the binding of the blood coming from the palms of the two participants before an incantation was said to bind them for a fortnight. The incantation was pretty simple, it was written in Old Latin. _

_Derek was caught unaware. His hand was quickly grasped by Nathan before crying out more from surprise from the sudden gash inflicted on his palm by the sharp letter opener before being clasped by another bloody hand. Before he could react, Nathan had already spewed out the incantation, binding it with a wave of his wand. _

_Nathan's calm, triumphant eyes met Derek's horrified ones. _

_They were blood brothers._

His eyes had flickered open for a moment and that was enough to reassure Ginny for a short while as she stood vigil beside her son's bed. Dawn had already arrived, the few rays of the sun peeking through the far mountains that could be seen from their bedroom.

It had been a sleepless night for the members of the household. Derek had to be consoled like a child since he felt that if he had paid attention, he would have intervened with the boy's plans. He had no wish to inflict the pain to anyone; he had come to accept that the dreams were part of who he was and no one would be able to understand. It was never a big deal for him since he couldn't remember much after waking up; only the tiredness remained, except now, he had souvenirs: gashes.

Draco had gone down to the library to see what else he could find from the spell that Nathan had performed to see if there was someway for it to be reversed. It was useless since it did not alleviate Derek's condition; if any thing, it only transferred the same intensity to his own body and mind. But Ginny knew better, he was on his own to claim the blame to himself. The dark objects that were in the house during the time of his father had been destroyed or given to the ministry for custody and he had no idea how that particular book ended in the hands of Ginny's son.

From Derek's account, Nathan had been reading the book ever since they came into the library as if it were just lying around the place for anyone to find. He was now seated on the sofa of the room alternately sleeping and keeping vigil next to Ginny.

No one blamed him but for him to witness the events of that night was enough for him to condemn himself. He watched as Ginny clasped Nathan's hand, ensconced by both of her hands as her forehead rested on them. Lines that weren't prominent before on her face added to the reality of the unseen foe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

And just then, another tear fell down Ginny's cheeks before turning her head towards the boy with a sad smile, "I know him, it's not your fault. He just, he just…well, Nathan just can't ignore other people's problems. It's like an itch for him. He won't stop until he does something. I guess you probably know how nosy he can be."

"He thought we could fight it together, you know? I already can do it by myself, I've been having them for a long time so it's really nothing," he said fiercely, a expelling a breath from his throat.

At those words, Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. Up to that moment, Derek still wouldn't let up his bravado. Yet, it also saddened her. He was twelve years old and he was already used to the demons. She tried to remember what demons she fought when she was his age and smiled, _Draco and his crew were the only demons back then. _After the Tom Riddle incident, life had been pretty normal for her as the unwanted member of the heroic trio.

Silence ensued once more as the candles in the room flickered slowly. Her thoughts came back to her theory, one that was absurd but completely plausible at the same time. Regina Cassel had showed up just a few weeks ago and it was as if some cosmic balance needed to be preserved and for that to happen, the recent occurrences appeared out of nowhere.

She wondered if Draco shared the same sentiments but she wasn't about to bring up the topic of his ex-lover at the height of all this. She was just hoping that Harry, Ron and Hermione would come back soon with an antidote.

Pinky appeared silently in the room, her wide eyes scanning the room before proceeding to push the trolly containing their breakfast. Peanuts scrambled off the bottom of the trolly before settling himself near Ginny's feet. "Master Malfoy told me to bring you breakfast since he didn't think you would be coming down," she said, her voice quivering softly as she glanced at Nathan's still form. "I prepared the best I can since I haven't been cooking none since Miss Ginny and Manuel has been doing it for themselves," she added, her eyes disapproving, as if she and Manuel had taken the right from her.

"Thank you Pinky but I don't think I can stomach eating anything now," she said apologetically, glancing at the prepared crumpets and cereal with fat sausages.

"Master Malfoy won't be pleased," Pinky warned.

"I don't think he's been pleased for a long while now Pinky and I doubt if will make a big difference if I don't eat breakfast," she said with a kind smile. Instead, Ginny reached out for Peanuts' milk bowl and poured some milk meant for the cereal into it for the kneazle to drink.

"Will the miss and the young master be needing anything else?"

"We're okay Pinky, thank you."

With a last suspicious look around the room, Pinky popped out of the room.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Derek asked bleakly, watching the kneazle lap up the milk from the bowl with a purr.

"I hope so, I really hope so."

"My mum was here a few days ago, wasn't she?" Derek blurted out.

Ginny's shoulders stiffened. "You knew?"

Derek shrugged. "She's my mum, demented and psychotic as she is, I'd still know if she was here. Besides, dad has been acting pretty weird lately and since Pinky has been more jumpy than usual added to the fact that Manuel's been slamming and cursing more than usual as well, it's not so hard to figure out."

"Yes, she was."

"What did she want?" Derek asked curiously.

"I have no idea. You have to ask your father about that," she said uncomfortably. Draco had obviously not told his son about his mother wanting him back and yet, she guessed it was better that way. There was no use putting more burden onto the boy's already trauma-ridden body for no reason. The matter was going to be resolved soon anyway. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her get him, not if the Malfoy's flesh-tearing lawyers could help it.

But the niggling feeling in her head told her that Regina wasn't about to fight fairly to get the custody of Derek and she already had the feeling that the events that led to this morning had already something to do with it. She needed to tell Draco about her theory soon. She may have a shady opinion of Draco Malfoy but at least she was sure that the most maltreatment that he could give Derek was his indifference. She could just imagine what horrors Regina could inflict upon the boy, even to the point of using him against Draco.

"Well at least I know it has to be really serious for you to stop breathing," Derek joked weakly, watching his teacher hold her breath for the past few seconds.

Ginny smiled at him wanly. "You wouldn't understand Derek."

"That's what dad says when he just doesn't want me to know," he interjected, daring her to say otherwise.

"The difference between your father and myself is that I'm not telling you to protect you," she answered carefully.

"As opposed to him not telling me because he doesn't want to?"

"I don't know what your father's motives are but mine are entirely to protect you. I also believe that he'll tell you when he's ready but most certainly not when these things are around us."

"I'd rather know what's after me and you know that at some point, it is better for me to know. I may only be twelve but I know I can defend myself somehow."

"I do not doubt that dear, but as for matters that involve your welfare as well as your father's own sanity, I think it would be best if you still see the world through rose-colored glass, tainted as they may seem now. Your father might not be telling you just now because he isn't prepared yet and maybe he's also doing it to protect you. You just have to put a little bit of your trust in him, he needs it the most now."

"I don't understand and I want nothing more than to be able to do so," Derek said, mostly in frustration but also in confusion.

"I'm not in possession of all the details of what your father and your mother talked about but I'm sure Draco has a plan," she said consolingly, pulling the boy next to her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as they both watched Nathan sleep fitfully.

A sharp screeching broke their thoughts as Ginny's eyes rested on the small kneazle that was choking on blood. She stood up and watched at the awful scene, Peanuts had dropped to the floor, spilling the milk from her bowl, as blood trickled from her tiny mouth. Derek and Ginny's mouths had dropped in shock.

_Poison. _


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Teaching the Malfoys will be on an indefinite HIATUS. I'm really sorry for this but it seems that I've bitten off more than what I can chew, yet again. Yes, I do have an outline for it and there is an ending. It's just that now that I'm looking at the entire outline, it seems very ambitious. There's simply too many things happening (mysterious murderer, dark magic, Derek's behavior, the Malfoy vs. Cassel trial, and even the conclusion in itself)! If I rush this, there's no doubt that it's just going to be half-assed, and therefore pretty disappointing for those who are expecting better. And to think I only planned for this story to have, at most, 16 chapters.**

**I'm not saying I'm giving up on this story, I just need a bit of push/inspiration to revamp some latter chapters to smoothen everything out to pave the way for the rest of the story to be finished. Anyway, for those who have been waiting for something new, I do have one called _Une année à Paris (One Year in Paris)_. It's under a different pen name, adifferentending. Or you can pop over at dracoandginny dot com and find it under the penname, goodbyedraco.**

**Also, give a bit of love to my new favorite author, ADURO, who has written _The Code Trilogy_, one of the better (if not the best), Draco stories out there. It's Draco Love + Complexity + Magic all rolled into one (or three, if you want to get technical about it), story.**

**So there, that's the latest update. )**


End file.
